


Family Ties

by misssophiachase



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Family Secrets, Fate & Destiny, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 51,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/pseuds/misssophiachase
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes had a forbidden relationship unbeknownst to their strict parents who have been bitter rivals for years. Klaus left town after it painfully unraveled but fast forward five years and he's back in Mystic Falls where memories and secrets will emerge and lives will be changed forever.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	1. Number One Crush

_**"Two families, both alike in dignity, in fair Mystic Falls, where we lay our scene."** _

**July 11, Mystic Falls Virginia**

Klaus Mikaelson parked his motorcycle outside the Highway Bar and pulled off his helmet slowly. He was deliberately stalling his return to Mystic Falls and also knew he was going to need a whiskey or ten to deal with the ensuing family drama.

He used to frequent this bar when he lived in Mystic Falls so he could get away from everything and everyone. You couldn't go to the Mystic Grill without running into everyone you knew, including all his nosy siblings. He walked inside noticing a fair amount of activity in the corner where a large billiard table was located. He'd won some big money there back in the day hustling older guys who had underestimated his talent. He sat on a stool and gestured to the familiar-looking barman.

"Well, hello there stranger," Alaric greeted, pouring him his usual. "Haven't seen you in these parts for a while."

"Well, you know I try to avoid Mystic Falls as much as possible," he muttered, greedily picking up his glass of whiskey and downing it in one go. "I'll have another."

"Trying to gather the courage to go home then I'm assuming?" 

"You have no idea, the best thing I ever did was leave this place five years ago."

Klaus had multiple college options given his impressive GPA and had enrolled at Harvard studying business as an undergraduate before following it up with Law School. He'd just completed his first year and still had a few more to go before he was fully qualified. Boston was a vibrant city that he'd immediately warmed to but the best part was it wasn't Mystic Falls. He had too many bad memories and while they still haunted his dreams at least he didn't have to be around all the reminders on a daily basis. He was looking forward to a relaxing summer and would have much preferred to vacation in Europe but his family had other plans, unfortunately.

"So what brings you back to town?"

"I'm surprised you're asking considering the size and expense of this outlandish wedding," he joked.

"Well, you know we don't run in the same circles," Alaric said matter-of-factly. Klaus inwardly groaned thinking how the pathetic rivalry in this town never changed. "I'm hardly expecting an invitation."

"You can have mine," he teased. He had always known that when Rebekah married it would be a huge affair and she hadn't disappointed. According to Kol, the Mikaelson manor had been turned into a construction site to accommodate the wedding of the decade.

Klaus heard a melodic laugh that sounded eerily familiar. So much so that he swiveled around in his stool to find out where it was coming from. "You've got some competition in the pool stakes," Alaric laughed, raising his suspicions even further.

It couldn't be, could it? There was a large crowd assembled and he couldn't see through the crowd. He was on his feet before he realized and made his way to the other side of the bar, his heartbeat increasing with every step. Then he heard it again, that unmistakably, sweet laugh that he dreamt about all too often. He moved his way through the crowd not expecting the sight in front of him.

Caroline was more beautiful than he remembered. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back in waves and her blue eyes twinkling mischievously as she chatted with some guy that Klaus already hated. Thinking about her was one thing but seeing her in the flesh was another. Klaus felt his chest constrict not prepared for the barrage of emotions that enveloped him all at once. Being away from her had managed to dampen his feelings somewhat, but the mixture of love and desire that was pulsing through his body had reignited everything instantly.

The uncertainty of where she was and what she was doing had tortured him over the years but Klaus knew it was better not to ask anyone from Mystic Falls. It was safer that way. Although now she was standing in front of him he wanted to know everything. What he couldn't handle was the leather fabric she was trying to pass off as clothing. He could make out the swell of her creamy breasts peeking out precariously from the top of her dress while almost the entire length of her shapely legs were on full show.

Every male in the place was ogling her, including him right now. He shook his head determined to focus on his next move. They hadn't seen each other in five years and it probably wasn't his place to intervene but he couldn't help himself. "Caroline," he murmured watching her eyes shoot up in surprise.

"Well well, look what the cat dragged in," she drawled, her initial shock dissipating quicker than he imagined it would.

"Well, hello to you too," he replied feebly, wishing he wasn't having the first conversation in five years in front of the whole bar.

"As much as I'd love to visit memory lane, I'm in the middle of something right now," she shot back, her blue eyes blazing with equal parts of resentment and anger. Obviously she was still pissed, not that he could blame her.

"Yeah man, she's in the middle of something," her opponent reiterated leaning closer and rubbing his hand along her arm. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

"No I think she's finished, mate," he replied through gritted teeth. "We're actually about to leave."

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do? We haven't dated in years if you hadn't noticed."

"That's got nothing to do with it," he growled growing increasingly impatient with her stubborn attitude. There was no way in hell he was leaving without Caroline.

"Yeah buddy I think you need to get over it," the guy standing entirely too close to her joked. Klaus knew he had to apply a different tactic because typically headstrong Caroline didn't look like she was going to budge.

"If you're not going to come along nicely, how about a game?"

"Seriously?"

"I'm deathly serious, love." Klaus watched as she shivered momentarily hearing his favored pet name for her.

"Fine, what are the stakes?"

"I thought we were playing?" Her opponent asked throwing up his hands.

"I'll be right with you when I wipe the floor with my ex-boyfriend," she said emphasizing the word ex which was like a knife to his heart. He knew she was upset after they broke up but he didn't expect so much hatred after all those years.

"Well, when I win you have to come with me, no arguments."

"And when I win you have to leave me the hell alone and crawl back under the rock from where you came." Klaus chose to ignore those particularly harsh comments and busied himself setting up the table. The game was close, closer than Klaus expected. She'd obviously honed her talents over the years. Klaus could remember their tutorials in this same bar like they were yesterday. They'd begin seriously and with the best of intentions but it would generally descend into a grope fest as Stefan liked to put it.

Thinking about his best mate made him smile. They hadn't seen each other in a while but that was definitely the one thing he was looking forward to on this visit. One of his biggest fears about coming back was running into Caroline, mainly because of the feelings she induced. He was already struggling to concentrate as she leaned across the table almost losing her poor excuse for a dress in the process. Klaus could feel himself begin to stir as delicious memories of their past encounters flashed through his mind. He had to regain his concentration otherwise she'd be left here at the mercy of these idiots.

Obviously sexuality was a big part of her game plan but Klaus knew two could play at that. He paused to take off his jacket and watched gleefully as she gulped taking in the body she had known so intimately. After his jacket came off his game improved considerably and all he had left to pot was the eight ball. Caroline had two balls left so Klaus knew he had this. He did teach her everything he knew after all. She could obviously sense victory was near and sauntered around the table with an exaggerated wiggle just for his benefit.

As he leaned down to make his hopefully last shot she nestled into him closely. Her familiar floral perfume was intoxicating and he closed his eyes trying to focus. "Don't miss," she whispered her hot breath tickling the stray curls on the nape of his neck.

He took the shot missing everything, damn her for throwing him off. One thing Caroline had always been able to do was press his buttons and she hadn't lost that skill. She sent him a triumphant smile and took her turn to pot one ball so they were equal. With her second shot she managed to do what he couldn't and sunk the eight ball winning the bet. This was where he was supposed to crawl back under his rock as she so eloquently put it but Klaus had no plans to keep his promise.

"I guess you know what that means," she cooed.

"Schooled by a girl and your ex-girlfriend no less," the annoying guy with the smart mouth teased. "Now it's my turn honey."

"Maybe you didn't hear me before," Klaus growled his eyes firmly trained on her. "I'm taking Caroline with me."

"Enough with the caveman act Klaus, it's getting really old," she scowled.

"Just do us all a favor and disappear."

"I'm not leaving you here, especially in that scrap of material you're calling a dress, I mean people would think you're nothing more than a…"

"Unbelievable," she groaned interrupting him before he could finish his sentence. "For starters I don't take fashion advice from you, and secondly I don't care what people think. If there's anything you should remember it's that." Klaus knew that much was true after everything they had to endure all those years ago.

He held her gaze feeling an overwhelming and familiar sense of gravity pulling him towards her. This is why he had left town, to try and get her out of his mind but yet here they were back where they started. Without thinking he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and strode towards the exit purposefully. She was shocked at first but it didn't take long for her to start kicking and screaming like a petulant child. He noticed her dress riding up dangerously high and pulled at the fabric trying to stretch it down as far as possible. "Night Alaric," he called out.

"Glad to see nothing has changed with you two," he chuckled.

It was pitch black outside but the stars were out in force. The one thing he loved most about Mystic Falls was how clear and bright the stars appeared from this part of the world.

"Put me down, you oaf!" She yelled as he finally did just that. She was angry and flustered and Klaus would be lying if he said it wasn't arousing every fiber of his being. All he wanted to do was pin her to the nearest flat surface and kiss every inch of available skin, and that was only the beginning.

"Oaf? This isn't the olden days Caroline."

"Yet that's exactly how you're acting," she spat. "I'm going back inside."

"No you're not Caroline, I'm going to give you a ride home," he said gesturing to his bike.

"Is that the line you're using these days?"

"You know I don't need any lines, love," he shot back thinking about their first encounter. Most girls at Harvard would just fall into his bed at the first sign of his dimpled smile or British accent. He'd had a steady stream of women but none ever lasted much past one night. Klaus preferred it that way. He couldn't bring himself to move on from Caroline because he still loved her. Seeing her tonight had simply confirmed that, not that he'd ever admit it.

"Why are you doing this?" She sighed defeatedly.

"I want you to get home safely is that alright?"

"No it's not alright," she scoffed. "We broke up do you remember that? Oh yes of course you do because you were the one to do it. You have no right to act like you care after so much time has passed."

"Of course I still care."

"Well, I beg to differ," she muttered. "Just go please, I've been fine without you for years and I'll be fine once you leave again."

"Just get on the bike."

"No," she huffed her arms crossed over her chest.

"Okay you've forced me to do this," he muttered, his patience wearing thin as he scrolled through the contact list on his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"A certain cousin of yours," he replied finding the letter M. "I bet the town sheriff would love to know what his little cousin has been up to and with whom."

"You wouldn't risk it. If you do that then I'm not going to be the only one in trouble," she said her eyes wide.

"I think my father has done pretty much everything he can to me," Klaus murmured trying to block out the bad memories. "I'm willing to risk it if it means you get home safely." He was bluffing but Klaus could tell she was weighing up the options in her head.

"Fine," she groaned shivering slightly in the cool night air. Klaus handed her his jacket which she took, albeit reluctantly. "But after this, we don't speak, got it?"

"So what's new, love?" He chuckled remembering all too well how they had to behave in public when they were secretly together.


	2. Local God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow."

_**Years earlier, Mystic Falls** _

_Caroline looked out of the window wistfully, wishing she was anywhere but here._ _The Forbes were holding their annual Halloween costume party and she was stuck playing hostess to their boring friends. She was finding herself increasingly restless at the monotony her life had become._

_When she was younger Caroline used to look forward to this night every year. Not only because it was Halloween but she loved the fun of dressing up in a costume, it was her opportunity to become someone different for a night. Every other day of the year she was just Caroline Forbes, the spoiled daughter of Mystic Falls power couple Bill and Liz. Most people were jealous of her popularity and the luxurious lifestyle they assumed she lead but looks could be deceiving._

_Her parents played the part of a successful, loving couple showering their darling daughter with material things but in reality, it was all part of their facade. They knew they were stronger together than individually if they were going to take on the evil Mikaelsons. Caroline inhaled deeply thinking about the bitter rivalry between the two families. When she asked about their history years ago her father hadn't gone into much detail. It was something along the lines of a business deal gone wrong, but she knew there had to be more to it given their profound hatred for each other._

_The Mikaelsons had arrived from England eight years ago and Caroline remembered her introduction to the family like it was yesterday. It was the first day of a new school year and Caroline was asked to show the new girl around. Her first impressions of Rebekah Mikaelson weren't flattering. She came across as conceited and uptight and Caroline wondered how she was going to get through the day. It was only when they discovered their mutual interest in fashion and music that things between them thawed considerably._

_They'd been happily chatting about British bands when Liz arrived to pick her up from school later in the week. Caroline could still remember clearly the way her face contorted when she introduced the two. Her parents had immediately banned her from having anything to do with Rebekah. She was young and confused and her parents had done little to explain why she couldn't see her new friend._ _Caroline had immediately rebelled, meeting with her in secret. When her parents found out Bill had all but packed her bags for boarding school. It had taken all the pleading in the world to stay in town but she'd promised never to have anything to do with Rebekah or her family ever again. It was one of the hardest things she had ever had to do. She'd become very good at passing her in the halls without even a second glance even though it killed her inside._

_Needless to say, things had fallen apart from there and the small town descended into a Mikaelson vs Forbes war. If you wanted to live in Mystic Falls you had to take a side, that was just the unspoken rule._

_"Here you are!" Katherine said pulling on her white angel wings playfully. "I've been looking everywhere for you."_

_"Well you found me," she murmured turning to look at her best friend. They'd been friends since they were in diapers mainly because their fathers were business partners. Caroline had come to think of Katherine as more like a sister than a friend, they were that close._

_"You're supposed to be my date and then you go and leave me," she pouted. "I mean we dressed especially for it." Katherine hadn't disappointed, poured into a fitted red dress like it was a second skin. Her horns were perched in her long, dark hair with a pitchfork and tail to finish off her sexy look._

_"I don't really think the devil and an angel would date do you?"_

_"Maybe not in your universe," she joked. "Anyway opposites attract right?"_

_"Complete opposites in this case," she replied shaking her head._

_"There's nothing I like more than corrupting innocents." Caroline rolled her eyes, Katherine lived to ruffle feathers. "Speaking of opposites, how is Tyler?"_

_"Urgh still hanging around," she groaned. "That's why I had to come upstairs he was trying to dance with me."_

_"Can't have that now can we?" She teased. "Oh come on Caroline you have to admit he's easy on the eye."_

_"It's not just about looks Kat," she replied. "You're conveniently forgetting that he's also arrogant, controlling and my father in the making. No wonder they get along so well; I think he's been planning our union for years."_

_"True, I kind of got distracted by his pretty brown eyes," she laughed. "Maybe you could just have some hot sex instead?"_

_"Ew no," she groaned in disgust. "But please, you are more than welcome to him."_

_"I think I'll pass, even with those eyes. Plus, no offence but your dad can be kind of a dick, so that's all I'm going to imagine now."_

_"Tell me about it," she agreed. "So who's your prey for the night?"_

_"I haven't decided yet, but the night's still young." Caroline mentally rolled her eyes. They couldn't have been more different but she wouldn't have it any other way. Katherine loved to have fun and ran screaming from anything resembling commitment, meanwhile call her a hopeless romantic, but Caroline was still waiting for the one. Tyler certainly wasn't that person._

_"Have you seen Bonnie?"_

_"She messaged to say she was running late," Katherine raised her eyebrows knowingly. "And we both know what that means."_

_"She's playing with fire," Caroline warned. "I know she hasn't lived here that long but she is just asking for trouble."_

_"If you ask Bonnie Kol Mikaelson is more than worth the trouble."_

_"Shhh! Do you want to say the name of our arch-enemy any louder?"_

_"He isn't the real enemy Caroline," she sighed. "The problem with Mystic Falls is that the hatred between your fathers is so deeply ingrained that it's taken over the whole town."_

_"So if you're so against it why do you adhere to the rules?"_

_"I know which side my bread is buttered, and I like having the nice things my father provides."_

_"Glad to see you care about all the important things in life Kat."_

_"Always, any way you like it too, I'm just the only one willing to shamelessly admit it," she laughed. "Kol isn't that bad from what little I've had to do with him, he's got that clownish sense of humor."_

_"I was always scared of clowns."_

_"He's also very good looking," Katherine added. "Why couldn't your dad pick a fight with a less attractive family by the way?"_

_"You just like their accents."_

_"Well, there's that too but you can't deny their appeal. I mean cute joker Kol, brooding sexy Niklaus and we all remember how gorgeous Elijah was when he lived here, even if he was a little serious."_

_"It doesn't matter how nice or attractive they are Kat. Call me selfish but I'd just like to live to see my seventeenth birthday and if that means staying away then I'm going to do it."_

_Caroline would never admit it but she had caught herself watching them every now and again._ _At first, it was an idle curiosity because she wasn't allowed near the Mikaelsons but it soon turned into a bit of a guilty pleasure, especially when it came to Niklaus._ _She'd check him out whenever she had the opportunity, Caroline couldn't get enough of his deep blue eyes, his dark blonde hair that curled over his ears and those crimson lips that were just waiting to be kissed._

_"Earth to Caroline?" Katherine asked waving her hands in the air to grab her attention._

_"Yeah sorry, what were you saying?"_

_"I was saying let's get back to this party and find you a guy."_

_"There's no one here I want," she admitted. "I'm so sick of all the same people all the time. I want someone new, someone, who's going to surprise me."_

_"I hate to tell you, but I don't think he exists."_

_"Evening ladies," Bonnie grinned approaching them dressed as a stunning cat woman in a fitted black jumpsuit._

_"Finally," Kat said enveloping her in a hug. "You look hot Bon."_

_"That's exactly what I told her," a cheeky voice said walking up behind her. Caroline knew that accent all too well. He was dressed as the devil with a mask obscuring his face, no doubt on purpose._

_"What is he doing here?" She asked. If her father saw Kol he would lose it. Caroline had been subjected to his mean temper for years and she wasn't in the mood for another dose tonight._

_"I do have a name," Kol replied._

_"So sorry Satan but you can't be here."_

_"I thought if he had a mask it would be okay," Bonnie said hopefully._

_"No it's not okay costume thief," Katherine chided. "I'm supposed to be the only devil here tonight."_

_"Is that seriously your biggest concern right now?" Caroline asked. "You need to leave Kol, I'm sorry Bonnie but if this comes out we'll all be in trouble."_

_"Live a little, Forbes," Kol joked. "Maybe if you did you wouldn't be so uptight all the time."_

_"I'm not uptight," she growled thinking he may have a point but she'd never admit it. "I just appreciate decorum and I think turning up to an event uninvited kind of goes against that."_

_"Please stop it both of you," Bonnie interrupted. "I'm sorry Care but can he just stay for a little bit? I promise he'll wear his mask the whole time." She looked to Katherine for some assistance but she didn't seem too bothered besides the costume issue._

_"Fine," she replied mainly because she didn't have the energy to fight tonight._

_"Let's go downstairs," Katherine said before turning to Kol. "But you are not allowed on my side of the room got it?"_

_"I'll be down in a minute," Caroline excused herself and walked towards her bedroom._

_When would this night ever end? She flopped down on the bed studying her reflection in the mirror. The light from the small bedside lamp was dim but Caroline could still make out the emptiness in her eyes. She chose to focus on her outfit instead, taking in her short white dress. It was fitted but simple, her only accessories were a golden halo nestled in her blonde waves and the wings on her back._

_"I think I've died and gone to heaven," a familiar English accent pierced the air behind her. She stood up quickly more worried about the fact that it was a Mikaelson, not that someone was hiding in her bedroom._

_"Well if someone catches you in here then you might get your wish," she shot back noticing him comfortably seated in her armchair just like he lived there his mask in hand. His rubber Batman costume emphasized his fine physique and she struggled to focus on his face._

_"Oooh I'm so scared," he scoffed. "Oh come on it was a joke, you know angel? Heaven?"_

_"I think you really need to work on your sense of humor," she replied deadpan._

_"You know I've always wanted to see your bedroom."_

_"Oh, really and why is that?"_

_"Now I know what to imagine when I'm dreaming about you."_

_"Charming," she groaned. "Just get out, Niklaus."_

_"But we're just getting to know each other," he argued. "Oh and it's Klaus, only my family and some annoying friends have the audacity to call me the full version."_

_"I don't really care, Niklaus," she reiterated._

_"Oh come on stop being such a wet blanket. I've been wanting to get you alone since I saw you cheering at that football match in Sophomore Year. Unfortunately, our family and friends have this nasty habit of not allowing that to happen easily."_

_"So instead you sneak into my bedroom? Am I the only one who thinks this is a little creepy?"_

_"I came with Kol and Bonnie," he explained. "I was bored so I decided to go for a little walk instead."_

_"Into my bedroom?"_

_"It was purely by accident I promise," he chuckled. "Although now I think about it, it was more like fate."_

_"You believe in fate? Now I think I've heard just about everything," she snorted before changing the subject. "It's great you found your way here. Now I know you can find your way back out again."_

_"Are you always this defensive?"_

_"Are you always so…"_

_"Charming and handsome?"_

_"No, I was going to say arrogant and annoying," she shot back. "I have a tendency to lash out at people that break into my bedroom, as I'm sure you can understand."_

_"Well, you seem angry at school too." Had he been watching her? It seemed a little convenient given her guilty pleasure was doing the same thing. Klaus was a year above her and although they shared the same building, she didn't have too much interaction with the Seniors, even less if they were connected to the Mikaelsons._

_"Have you always been a creepy stalker or am I lucky enough to be your first victim?"_

_"Pretty sure you're the first, love."_

_"Don't call me love."_

_"Why not? I think it's fitting."_

_"But yet you just called me defensive and angry." Caroline didn't want to entertain him but for some reason, she cared what this arrogant ass thought._

_"I don't think it's the real you."_

_"I think I know myself a little better than you do, the guy I have barely spoken to despite being the object of his weird crush," she scoffed._

_"Doubtful."_

_"I can't believe I'm entertaining this lunacy," she groaned. "I have a party to get back to and you have an exit to find."_

_"You're just proving me right; I mean deflection is the typical diversionary tactic."_

_"I don't feel like being psycho-analyzed in my own bedroom," she muttered."Get out!"_

_"I'm sorry, Caroline," he whispered, the use of her name causing her to shiver. What was this ass doing to her? He stood up and moved dangerously close. She was trying not to notice just how well he filled out his Batman suit. "I think we just got off on the wrong foot."_

_"Oh, you mean when you trespassed?"_

_"It was too good an opportunity to waste." Caroline's eyes widened not sure how to take that. Had he planned this all along? Did Klaus see this party as his opportunity to get closer to her?_

_"So why Batman?" She asked curiously trying to take back some of the control._

_"It was short notice, and Kol wouldn't let me come as James Bond because apparently I needed a better disguise to penetrate the Forbes mansion," he quipped._

_"So it has nothing to do with the darkness he represents?"_

_"Now who's trying to psycho-analyze whom?"_

_"Well, if you refuse to get out I might as well have something to keep me occupied," she smiled feeling the last shreds of anger slipping away. He intuitively moved even closer his eyes drinking in her appearance; she shivered involuntarily feeling like he was a wild animal stalking his prey._

_"Well, we could always do something else?"_

_"Not if we were the last two people on this planet," she hissed trying to conceal the lust that was coursing through her body. Why did she want to kiss someone so wrong for her? She decided to blame it on temporary insanity as he closed the gap between them, their lips only inches apart. "Don't even think about it."_

_"_ _Are you afraid you might want to kiss me back, love?"_

_"Don't call me that."_

_"I think this costume is very fitting," he murmured running his hands along her arms slowly making her skin feel like it was on fire._

_"Why's that?" She asked her voice husky with desire. "I'm not the good girl you think I am."_

_"There's nothing wrong with being good Caroline," he disagreed, his hands finding their way to the small of her back and pulling her in so she was flush against his body. Caroline knew this was a bad idea but she couldn't pull away. He nestled his hands in her silky waves fastening them behind her ears, his eyes not leaving hers. She could feel his warm breath on her face he was that close. "You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light."_

_"Does that line work with all your other conquests?" She asked pulling away shakily trying to regain her composure._

_"It's not a line, it's the truth," he murmured and she swore she could sense the sincerity in his voice. "The one thing you'll learn about me is I never say things I don't mean."_

_"I'll learn?"_

_"If you consider getting to know me." Caroline shook her head trying to dislodge the fuzziness he was causing which she decided to blame on his intoxicating aftershave. "Anyway maybe a little lightness is exactly what I need."_

_"Oh, really Bruce Wayne?" She asked referring to Batman's alter ego._

_"Caroline, are you hiding in there?" Liz called out banging on the door, thank god she'd had the foresight to lock it. "I want you to come downstairs right now young lady."_

_"Uh I'm coming mom," she replied looking around the room panicked wondering where she was going to hide him, her closet was bursting at the seams._

_"Well I'm not leaving until you come out and why is your door locked?" Caroline rolled her eyes in frustration._

_"The window," she whispered to a smiling Klaus who was clearly enjoying the moment, bastard._

_"I don't do heights."_

_"Just get out there," she scolded him like he was a child. "There's a balcony you wuss, I don't expect you to jump but by all means feel free if it takes your fancy."_

_"Can I hear voices, is someone in there with you?" Her mother bellowed._

_"No mom, I'm just talking to myself."_

_"She's full-on," Klaus observed._

_"You have no idea," she shot back. "Now get outside." He sent her one last teasing grin before opening the curtains and then the door._

_"I'll wait for you to come back," he whispered._

_"I wouldn't hold your breath; my mother won't let me out of her sight now. Plus my father has a gun so it might be best you get out of here while you still can."_

_"Caroline, what are you doing in there? You need to come downstairs and talk to Tyler. You were very rude to him before."_

_"Now why would I want to dance with such a self-absorbed idiot?" she grumbled quietly. "I'm just uh changing my underwear, I'll be there right now."_

_"Sorry, I seem to have a talent for ruining girls' panties." She just rolled her eyes and pushed him outside attempting to shut the door before his fingers grazed her arm lightly. "Well I guess this is good night then, love." Caroline smiled despite everything, thinking that name was actually growing on her._

_"Caroline!"_

_"Coming," she yelled before turning around to send him one last look. "Night, Bruce."_

_Caroline couldn't get him off her mind the rest of the night evidenced by her inability to concentrate. Katherine accused her of being a space cadet but she blamed it on her mom trying to play matchmaker with Tyler. After her little spiel about Kol and Bonnie, Caroline felt like a hypocrite bringing it up with her. She didn't even know what she thought about Klaus but one thing was clear they had intense chemistry. No one had even come close to arousing feelings like that. But why did he have to be a Mikaelson? She figured the universe must really have it in for her._

_After everyone had finally left and she'd successfully avoid Tyler, Caroline retired to bed completely exhausted. To say the night had been emotional would have been an understatement. She sat on her bed replaying the events of the evening in her head. Caroline knew he was probably just trying to get into her pants but under all the bluster there was something sincere about his behavior. She shook her head in frustration, she was not going to entertain these thoughts. She didn't even know the guy._

_It was only then that Caroline noticed a piece of paper on her pillow. She picked it up her breath hitching in her throat. The likeness was amazing but that wasn't the most moving part. It was how he'd captured the emptiness she'd seen in her eyes as she stared in the mirror earlier. He barely knew her but in one sketch he'd managed to look deep into her soul. She turned it over secretly hoping for a note but there was nothing until she spied something small in the corner. The name Bruce was accompanied by what she assumed was his cell number._

_The ball was well and truly in her court now but Caroline had no idea what to do._

"Caroline, wake up!"

"Mmmm," she mumbled, peeling open one eye desperate to return to her dream and escape the present day but feeling it quickly slipping away with every moment.

"You can't spend your whole day in bed," Liz said opening the curtains as the invading sunlight spilled into the room.

"I'm on vacation last time I checked mother, I'm entitled to a sleep-in."

"I never get to see you now you live in New York City. I just want to spend some mother-daughter time together, is that too much to ask?" Caroline hated when she used guilt, it was one of the biggest weapons in her arsenal.

"What do you want to do?" She asked thinking it was the last thing she felt like doing after running into Klaus again.

She really should have known he'd be back in town; Rebekah was getting married in a few weeks so it was hardly surprising. Caroline had tried to stay in New York City but her family had other plans and because she'd been absent the past few years Liz wasn't going to let her get away with missing her father's 50th birthday celebrations.

Getting out of Mystic Falls after graduation had been her saving grace. She had been accepted to Columbia to study fashion design and hadn't looked back since. Her internship with Tom Ford started in two months and she was looking forward to the challenge it would present. After Klaus had left Mystic Falls Caroline felt her life spiraling out of control. Everywhere she looked Caroline saw him, and the reminders had been too much to bear.

Klaus had broken her heart into a million pieces when he'd left and Caroline still didn't really know why. She knew he was heading to college but she assumed what they had together could weather the distance until she graduated high school a year later. When she'd tried to bring up the future Klaus had just shut down. He was good at that, she'd discovered when she first got to know him. However over the course of their six months together he'd begun to open up and his behavior at the end seemed so out of character.

Caroline didn't understand how you could do that to someone you supposedly loved. That's when the nagging doubts had set in and Caroline had convinced herself that he probably never loved her and she was just something to pass the time with until he could leave town. She soothed her pain with alcohol and guys she would never have looked at twice, including Tyler. The only way she was going to get over him was by leaving the memories that haunted her every time she looked around town. The relief she had felt as she drove past the Thank you for visiting Mystic Falls sign was instant and she hoped that it would last.

Caroline had realized early on that it was only meant to be short-lived and Klaus continued to haunt her over the ensuing years. She made an effort to date and socialize, having Katherine as a roommate was helpful for that, but Klaus had broken her heart and she wasn't quite sure how to mend it.

Seeing him last night had only brought that pain back again. "Are you listening to me?" Her mother barked interrupting her thoughts.

"Sure I am you said you wanted to go shopping," she suggested feebly.

"No, we're going to the spa," she shot back. "Does this weird mood have anything to do with someone called Bruce?"

"Bruce?"

"Yes you were mumbling something about him in your sleep, don't tell me you have a boyfriend and I haven't met him yet?"

"No boyfriend mom, you must have been imagining things," she murmured annoyed that he was still invading her dreams. "I'll get dressed and we'll go to the spa, happy?"

"Extremely," she chirped making her way out of the room. Caroline flopped back onto the bed and placed the pillow over her head hoping that it would get him out of her thoughts as well as it had blocked out the sun.


	3. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun."

**July 12, Mystic Falls**

"Don't shoot! I come in peace," Stefan joked as he walked into the Mikaelson kitchen his hands up defensively, earning a dirty look from his best friend.

"I haven't missed your poor sense of humor, that's for sure."

"I heard you were particularly grouchy so I was wondering whether to brave a visit."

"Did I happen to mention how annoying it is that thanks to your marrying my sister you seem to know everything going on around here?"

"It wasn't Rebekah," he replied, "it was Kol."

"Even better," he groaned. "I definitely don't miss the Mystic Falls gossip mill."

"Kol just said you were being a grumpy bastard so he had to leave the house for his own safety," Stefan said. "So what's wrong Mikaelson?"

"I haven't seen you in almost a year and you're trying to psychoanalyze me? I'm not a teenager anymore, it won't work."

"Well, all I know is you were fine yesterday afternoon when we spoke on the phone, albeit annoyed about having to come back to town for my bloody wedding as you put it, but suddenly you're back to classic Klaus."

"Classic Klaus?"

"You know broody, irritable and generally pissed off with the world."

"If you're trying to get me to open up this is not the way to go about it," he growled. "So I notice Rebekah has basically remodeled the whole house for the big day?"

"I'm staying right out of it," Stefan said. "The less I know, the less I have to do. I'm quite happy to leave it to your mother and sister."

"You are so whipped mate," he chuckled. "So what's been happening here besides the wedding of the decade?"

"Same old, same old. The Mikaelsons hate the Forbes and vice versa; you know nothing ever changes in Mystic Falls."

"How can one town be so stuck in the past?"

"The one thing you can give the residents here is their steadfast ability to hold a grudge." Stefan quipped. "Although I've heard they might be planning something at the wedding."

"Really? They'd risk their reputations doing something so publicly?"

"The rivalry sort of died down for a while there but Tyler Lockwood is back and has a vendetta. If you ask me he must have rocks in his head to mess with Rebekah like that."

"No one ruins her wedding day and gets away with it," he murmured. "I'm glad some things never change. How did you find that out?"

"I have my sources," he replied mysteriously. "We've got an army of security organized so it would be hard to penetrate the house. Anyway, I'm just monitoring the situation; don't want to worry about the bride just yet if it's nothing."

"I hope for your sake it's nothing," Klaus said. "I'd hate to be on the end of Rebekah's temper."

"I hear you," he agreed. "Anyway enough about that, what's been happening in Boston? Who is your latest conquest, or should I say conquests?"

"No one worth mentioning," he muttered, thoughts of a gorgeous blonde invading his thoughts yet again.

Klaus couldn't believe the first person he had run into was Caroline. It was like the universe was trying to throw them together, but Klaus had no intention of ever seeing her again. Klaus knew he couldn't be trusted around her, and was worried about the consequences if he gave in to his feelings. He was tempted, that was for sure, but given the obvious family tension, not to mention her immense hatred towards him, Klaus thought it was best to stay away.

Klaus knew he had no right to expect anything from Caroline given he was the one who left. It was better that way given all that had transpired, it was more for her safety than anything else. Seeing her again after so long had evoked so many familiar emotions and Klaus knew he had to push them out of his mind, get through this wedding and leave Mystic Falls as soon as possible.

"Uh I should probably mention that Caroline is in town," Stefan murmured, almost like he was reading his mind. "Apparently it's the old man's 50th."

"I told you five years ago that I didn't want to know anything about her Stefan."

"And as you requested I've never mentioned her, but I thought it might be awkward if you ran into each other."

"Too late for that," he mumbled.

"You've seen each other? Now this mood of yours is starting to make sense."

"I'm not in a mood."

"Ah yes you are," he contradicted. "What exactly happened?"

"I stopped off at the Highway on my way into town; I needed a stiff drink to deal with being back here."

"And?"

"She was playing pool."

"Oh come on you're going to have to give me more than that."

"And we might have had some words," Klaus admitted not wanting to go into further detail in case he gave away his feelings.

"Why doesn't that sound like a good thing?"

"It was fine, but she was half-dressed and there were some guys giving her a little too much attention."

"And let me guess jealous Klaus emerged?"

"I was not jealous; I was merely worried about her safety."

"Really? You were worried about your ex-girlfriend's safety after five years?"

"What can I say? I'm a gentleman."

"That is the last word I would use to describe you Mikaelson, although thinking back you always were unusually protective of Caroline."

"I wasn't protective," he shot back defensively. "Anyway, we broke up, end of story."

"So what happened?"

"You're not going to give up on this are you?"

"No."

"Well she was being her usual stubborn self and, long story short, I had to carry her out of there."

"Well that seems like the entirely normal thing to do," he said sarcastically. "Knowing Caroline I'm sure she would have loved that."

"That was the general vibe I was getting from the ensuing tantrum, and the fact she wasn't grateful enough to say thank you after I dropped her home."

"How in the hell did you get her on your bike?"

"I may have threatened to call Matt and tell him what she'd been up to and with whom."

"I'm hoping you were just bluffing? Matt doesn't seem like much of a threat but you don't know him since he's become the Sheriff."

"I've heard stories from Kol," Klaus said shrugging his shoulders. "He was the only Forbes I could actually stand, back in the day besides Caroline."

"Well, things have changed, he has a very low tolerance for the family rivalry now he's in charge of keeping the peace. I wouldn't expect a warm welcome."

"Trust me the one thing I don't expect is anything warm from the Forbes side, Caroline is case in point."

"So you dropped her out the front of the Forbes Mansion just like that? Do you have a death wish or something or have you just been away too long and forgotten?"

"No dad," he grumbled. "Around the corner, just like old times." It had felt strangely familiar as he dropped her at the usual grassy corner down the street. Only this time there was no searing kiss or making plans for their next rendezvous.

When he said goodnight the best she could muster was an unappreciative grunt. As he had watched her scampering off up the street, her dress riding dangerously high arousing him all over again, Klaus couldn't help but think how incomplete he felt without her arms wrapped around his waist. During the ride, everything he had missed about Caroline came back with a vengeance. Her touch felt just as tender as ever, her smell just as intoxicating.

"So you're not friends again I take it?"

"Far from it," he muttered. "Anyway, it's all ancient history."

"Is it?" He asked earnestly. "You were in love and it was all so sudden when you broke things off."

"Sometimes things just don't work out, Stefan," Klaus bit out, wishing he'd never let his best friend in on their secret relationship all those years ago. It had become all too hard to keep it from him in the end and he'd known Stefan would never say anything. During their time together Stefan and Caroline had become quite good friends too, probably another reason he was trying to dredge up the past.

"I don't know, I mean call me a hopeless romantic but I always thought you two would eventually end up together."

"What has my sister done to you?" he asked desperate to change the subject.

"More than you know," he groaned jokingly. "Stop changing the subject."

"The conversation is closed."

"But…"

"You are this close to a black eye and I know Rebekah won't appreciate that ahead of the wedding."

"There's that Klaus Mikaelson charm I've missed so much," Stefan replied his voice thick with sarcasm. "Let's go get a drink."

"Now that's the best thing you've said all day."

_**Years ago - Mystic Falls** _

_Klaus was angry. On second thought he was pissed off. Girls would fall over themselves to speak to him, let alone date him. All except the blonde angel he couldn't get off his mind. It was an unusual move for him because Klaus didn't care enough to chase anyone, but three weeks ago he had left his cell number and he'd heard nothing. Complete radio silence. He'd decided she wasn't worth it and that he needed to move on, but something wasn't allowing him to do that._ _That something was his pride, and Klaus wasn't going to let her get away with it. He'd searched for her at school but it wasn't the easiest thing to do without being too obvious. Given she'd rejected him; Klaus didn't want to draw too much attention to his behavior._

_When Klaus told Caroline she'd captured his attention cheering at that football match he was telling the truth, what he didn't elaborate on was how transfixed he'd been by her ever since. When Klaus saw her in the halls at school he was immediately drawn to her, it was a gravitational pull he couldn't quite explain. Word around the school was she was a sweet and innocent virgin that every guy was lining up to screw._ _Klaus loved nothing more than a challenge and he had to admit it was tempting, not only because of her sexual status but also because she was a Forbes. The fact she was so unobtainable made her even more attractive in his eyes._

_He'd overheard Kol talking to Bonnie about the Halloween Party the day before and thought it was his opportunity to finally get closer to Caroline. Klaus had to admit when he ascended her staircase his intentions weren't entirely honorable. He didn't do relationships and was just looking for some fun. He didn't expect that her appearance would have such an effect, but seeing her gazing into the mirror had taken his breath away. She was even more beautiful close-up but that wasn't what floored him. It was the sadness he saw in her eyes and Klaus felt like he could relate._

_To the outsider his life was perfect but it had been tumultuous, not to mention extremely lonely. Mikael Mikaelson was a tyrant and a bully, who continually berated him for his lack of direction and apparent failures in life. His favorite child Elijah had gone away to college and Klaus had found himself the constant subject of his abuse. It didn't help that his mother Esther allowed it to happen either._

_This stupid rivalry between their families was just an added drama that he didn't need. Mikael had been vague about its origins, which was hardly surprising for his secretive father, but whatever it was Klaus knew it wasn't going away. Leaving his number for Caroline had been a big step for Klaus but his interest was piqued, and for some reason, he felt like she was worth the effort, even though he didn't know her well. Hearing nothing had been crushing to his ego and Klaus felt more insecure than ever, and he hated that feeling._

_"Someone's angry," Kol joked watching as he hammered the punching bag incessantly._

_They were at the local gym where Klaus liked to exercise and Kol liked to hang around to check out the scantily dressed girls. "I'm just working out."_

_"No that's anger, or should I say sexual frustration?"_

_"I think you should just shut up," he bit out, sick of his brother's running commentary._

_"I'm just concerned you haven't gotten any of late."_

_"_ _Are you seriously monitoring my sex life?" He asked incredulously._

_"Don't you mean lack of sex life?" Kol quipped. "To be honest your mood gave it away, but thanks for confirming it."_

_"Don't you have somewhere to be?"_

_"No, not really, I'd much prefer to stand here and find out why you didn't take Hayley up on her proposition the other night?"_

_"Is there anything you don't know?"_

_"Not really," he replied shrugging his shoulders. "Anyway she was all over you at Marcel's party, everybody noticed. I still can't believe Niklaus Mikaelson went home alone."_

_"_ _What's that supposed to mean?" He asked taking a break, realizing his brother wasn't going anywhere, and taking a long sip from his water bottle._

_"You've bedded most of the girls in school; I think the only ones left are tightly controlled by the Forbes clan."_

_"I could get all of those too if I could be bothered," he shot back defensively, Caroline's rebuff still very raw in his mind._

_"Not all of them," Kol muttered. "Caroline Forbes has always been unobtainable, although after the other night I think she's just too angry and uptight to have any fun." Just hearing her name out loud made Klaus start attacking the punching bag again in short and sharp jabs. He had no intention of talking about her, least of all with his irritating brother. "Oh come on don't tell me you haven't noticed her," Kol prodded. "I've seen you checking her out like most of the male population at school."_

_"She's hot and I am only human," he clarified thinking he needed to tone down his interest if Kol of all people had noticed._ _The last thing he wanted was his brother gossiping._

_"Well, you seemed extremely excited about going to her house for the Halloween party."_

_"I would hardly say excited. I had nothing else on and the thought of going into the lion's den held some appeal."_

_"Then you only stayed five minutes, once I came back downstairs you'd vanished."_

_"It was boring," he shrugged his shoulders trying to come across indifferent. "There was no talent, so I left."_

_"You're a Mikaelson, what did you expect?" Kol asked. "For some girls, it's an aphrodisiac and for others, unbelievably, it's a complete turn-off."_

_"Yet you somehow, against all forces of nature, managed to snare Bonnie Bennett."_

_"She's friends with Caroline's family, yes, but you have to remember she's only lived here a couple of years," he explained. "She's yet to be completely brainwashed, unlike Caroline."_

_"So, you think it's the Mikaelson effect?" He asked against his better judgment, determined to get inside her head._

_"Definitely," he agreed. "Don't worry I still think you're very pretty Niklaus."_

_"You realize I have boxing gloves on right now and could beat you up?"_

_"And ruin this handsome face?"_

_"Well that's debatable," he muttered giving the punching bag an extra hard hit._

* * *

_Klaus walked into the Highway a few hours later. Although Alaric was technically in the Forbes camp, he liked to keep his patrons happy and didn't publicly take sides, so Klaus considered him harmless. The Highway was one place where he felt he could escape all the pathetic rivalry and just be himself. "Back so soon?" Alaric greeted him as he sat on a barstool, Klaus had been there the last few nights straight._

_"I thought bar owners generally liked business?" Klaus joked. "Whiskey straight and keep them coming."_

_"She must have done a number on you," Alaric commented placing his drink on the bar._

_"Who?"_

_"The girl that has you parked at my bar every night, I should charge you rent," he teased. "So what did she do exactly?"_

_"Let's just say she's sending me mixed signals," he explained._

_"Typical women," Alaric agreed. "One minute they're hot and the next…"_

_"They're not," Klaus growled thinking about her silence._

_"I suppose you need to work out whether she's worth it or not." Klaus looked at Alaric curiously. He barely knew the girl but after the other night he felt like they'd shared something, he just couldn't put his finger on what that was exactly._

_"I think she definitely is," Klaus murmured._

_"So what are you doing here then?"_

_"Are you trying to get rid of me?"_

_"You're my best customer," Alaric said. "It's probably really stupid on my part but anything for young love."_

_"I'd hardly call it love," he mumbled growing increasingly uncomfortable with the turn the conversation had taken. Klaus didn't do love._

_"Well, well look who has decided to grace us with her presence," Alaric grinned looking past Klaus to the entrance. "If I'm correct it must be family dinner night."_

_"Yes, exactly why I need a vodka right now, Ric," a familiar voice called out and Klaus felt his whole body tingle. He swiveled around slightly catching a glimpse of her from the corner of his eye. Klaus gulped trying to ignore the raw desire pulsing through his body but every swagger of her hips was rendering him completely useless. Her blonde waves were fanned out across her chest, her red dress was hugging every curve and Klaus was struggling to breathe._

_"How about a please?" He teased pouring the drink. "Didn't your parents teach you manners?"_

_"They taught me things but I'm not sure manners were one of those." She laughed walking up to the bar and sitting down next to Klaus, still oblivious to his presence._

_"One vodka for the lady," Alaric smiled placing it in front of her. She greedily took a sip before finally turning around to face him, her shocked face a dead giveaway._

_"You."_

_"You're right about those manners," he quipped. "Is that how you greet everyone princess?"_

_"I just wasn't expecting to see you here," she stumbled._

_"Well, it's your lucky night then."_

_"Oh p-uh-lease," she groaned. "Another line?"_

_"I thought I told you I didn't need lines," Klaus reiterated._

_"Yes well you told me a lot of things and excuse me if I didn't believe them," Caroline replied rolling her eyes._

_"Do I need to separate you two?" Alaric asked obviously amused by their banter. "Because if anyone knew I had an original Forbes and Mikaelson sitting this close together it might start World War Three."_

_"Don't" They both replied in unison before looking at each other. Klaus couldn't miss the blush that had taken over her usually creamy cheeks._

_"I wouldn't dream of it, especially if you keep ordering drinks," Alaric joked before walking away._ _"I've seen absolutely nothing."_

_"I know all about family dinners," Klaus began attempting to alleviate the awkwardness. "It's just a shame that alcohol isn't served."_

_"Tell me about it," she agreed, taking a big sip from her drink. "I've taken to blocking them out and just using one-word answers, mainly because the word yes suffices their every need."_

_"I hear you," he said thinking how similar their experiences were. "I've also found that whatever you want works well too."_

_"I'll have to remember that for next time," she laughed. Klaus didn't think he'd ever heard anything so melodic or beautiful in his life. "So have you been busy the past few weeks?" She looked at him intently before tearing away her gaze, no doubt because she felt guilty._

_"Just the usual."_

_"So do you make it a habit of ignoring guys that draw you sketches and leave their cell number?"_

_"To be honest it's never happened to me before." Klaus cocked his left eyebrow curiously._

_"You're telling me guys don't give you their numbers on a regular basis?"_

_"Well yes, I meant more about the sketch," she murmured. "It was uh beautiful."_

_"I'm glad you liked it, but that doesn't really answer my question."_

_"Which was?" She asked a mischievous grin taking over her face._

_"I can see you're not going to make this easy on a guy," he chuckled. "How about a bet then?"_

_"Bet?"_

_"If I win you have to answer my question."_

_"Win what?" His eyes darted over to the billiard table and it suddenly came to him._

_"A game of pool," he gestured over to the corner of the bar. She looked over obviously weighing up her options._

_"And if I win?" Klaus had to stop himself from laughing, he knew he was that good._

_"Whatever you want, love."_

_"I want another sketch," she replied boldly. Klaus was finding it difficult not to break out into the biggest grin._

_"You've got yourself a deal," he smiled. "Shall we?"_

_To say she couldn't play was an understatement, Klaus almost felt sorry for her but this was a bet after all and he always played to win, no matter the opponent. He did falter a few times mainly because her dress would ride up exposing the length of her exquisite legs. Klaus was finding it increasingly hard to concentrate because all he wanted to do was lay her across the pool table and trail kisses from her soft, pink lips to the creamy swell of her breasts, while his hands explored every curve of her body._

_"Hello, it's your turn," she said interrupting his fantasy. Klaus shook his head determined to finish the match and claim his reward. The one thing he was desperate to know was why she hadn't called. She was struggling with one particular shot and Klaus finally couldn't help himself._

_"Your stance is all wrong," he offered. "That's why you keep missing shots."_

_"Well thank you Mister Expert," she muttered attempting to realign her pool cue and failing badly._

_"Here let me help."_

_"Why would you help your competition?" Klaus had to bite his tongue before he said something about the fact he didn't consider her the slightest threat._

_"That's just the kind of guy I am," he replied. "Now this is what you should be doing." Klaus stepped forward and leaned over her slowly, his chest molding perfectly against her back._

_As he bent down lower to reach her height he nuzzled his face into her blonde waves smelling a heady mixture of strawberries and vanilla. He felt her body tense slightly and knew he was having an effect on her just as she was on him. He ran a hand slowly along one arm and the other down her side finding the cue in her grip. He could feel his heartbeat increase wondering if hers was racing just as fast._

_"Your fingers need to be like this," he instructed moving them as he whispered into her ear. "And remember, never take your eyes off the ball." He pushed her forward to make the shot, trying to ignore the heat reverberating through his groin from their intimate contact. They stood that way for what seemed like ages before she coughed nervously and stood up moving away shakily. Klaus suddenly felt cold without her in his arms._

_"See you got one in."_

_"Do you do this with all the girls?" She asked dubiously._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean do you coach them then let them win so you can get in their pants?"_

_"Sweetheart, I'm too competitive to ever let anyone win," he scoffed. "I was just trying to give you some pointers because you desperately need them."_

_"Gee thanks," she shot back. "Your turn Romeo." Klaus shook his head and took his shot potting the number three ball leaving him with only the eight to go._

_"You might as well give up now, love." She gave him a frustrated glare before taking her turn and missing everything. Klaus pounced potting the eight in one shot and sending her a triumphant smile._

_"I told you I don't like to lose."_

_"I'm getting that," she noted._

_"So, now I've won the bet, why didn't you call?" She suddenly became quiet and Klaus wasn't sure how to take that reaction. "Oh come on love it's okay, I can take rejection."_

_"Oh really?" He frowned self consciously, thinking that calling her bluff didn't seem to be working for him._

_"Well, I have to admit it's a little tougher coming from you," he admitted wondering what kind of a spell she was casting on him to make him act like an insecure idiot._

_"I was overwhelmed," she said slowly._

_"By what?"_

_"Well, not only are you a Mikaelson, you also left me this amazing sketch," she murmured. "Talk about pressure."_

_"I had no idea," he mumbled, not expecting that response at all. "If I take everything back will you agree to maybe go out with me sometime?"_

_"I don't want you to take it back," she whispered. Klaus felt drawn to her and stepped forward closing the gap between them._

_He reached up combing one hand through her hair and snaking the other around her waist, so he could pull her flush against him. He leaned in, desperate to taste her. Klaus knew he was a goner when he felt her smooth lips press up against his. He deepened the kiss, his tongue finding its way into her hot and waiting mouth. She tasted like vodka and lime and he couldn't get enough. Klaus could feel every cell in his body come alive as she whimpered against his lips. He had kissed a lot of girls but he'd never experienced anything so devastatingly innocent, or so completely arousing at the same time._

_"Uh hem," Alaric coughed making them separate, albeit reluctantly. "Sorry to interrupt but thought you might like to know, I just saw Matt outside."_

_"My cousin Matt?" Caroline gasped moving out of his embrace at lightning speed. "He never comes here."_

_"The very one," Alaric confirmed._

_"You might want to get out of here right now."_

_"He'll see me if I go out the front."_

_"Can she use the back entrance?" Klaus asked thinking about how he'd used it a few times for a quick getaway in the past._

_"Of course, but you'd better get going," he warned._

_"Night, Ric, Bruce." Caroline gave him a small smile before bolting towards the back of the room._

_"Bruce?"_

_"That's a long story."_

_"I think you can safely rule out those mixed signals now," Alaric teased knowingly as they watched her leave._

_Klaus smiled thinking he was right. All he knew was that in one heated moment Caroline Forbes had irrevocably changed him. He decided all he wanted to do right now was go home and do that sketch. Sure, she hadn't won the bet but she had, in the best possible way, completely won him over._


	4. Pretty Piece of Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I pray thee, good Mercutio, let's retire. The day is hot, the Capulets abroad, and if we meet, we shall not 'scape a brawl. For now, these hot days is the mad blood stirring."

**July 12, Mystic Falls**

"He did what?" Katherine asked, her voice rising, not only in pitch but in volume.

"Shhh! Do you want the whole of Mystic Falls to hear you?"

"I'm sorry, but you can't just tell me these things and not expect a response," she hissed. "I would have been ropeable if he'd carried me off like a piece of meat, I hope you told him to get lost."

"Of course I did," she replied. "It was only when he threatened to tell Matt that I agreed to a ride. As soon as my feet hit that curb, I was out of there."

"I can't believe he thinks he can just act like Tarzan after what he did to you." The girls were seated at their favorite table at the Mystic Grill. Katherine had arrived that morning and Caroline had escaped her spa treatments with her mother as soon as possible to join her. When her mother had insisted that Caroline come back for her father's birthday she'd roped Katherine in for moral support. Not one to let her friend down she'd agreed right away, even if it did clash with her social schedule in New York.

"You're telling me," she murmured. As much as she'd tried to get him out of her head Klaus Mikaelson still had that annoying effect on her, bastard.

"So what now?"

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously. "We go back to pretending we barely know each other; we are quite good at that after all."

"I'm just worried about you."

"I'm fine, Kitty Kat," she promised, trying to make it sound convincing. Her brunette best friend gave her a look which clearly said she didn't believe her.

"This guy was your first love, he had your heart," she implored, placing her hand comfortingly over her friends. "Then he had to go and stomp on it, shattering it into a million pieces."

"How very graphic," she uttered. "It's been five years, I've moved on."

"Oh really?" She asked cocking her left eyebrow and settling back into the booth. "I'd love to know your definition of moving on Care."

"I've been on dates."

"You realize I can count on two hands the number of proper dates you've had since we've been living in New York," she balked.

"It's better than none," she shot back, childishly.

"Not much," she drawled. "I have introduced you to plenty of eligible bachelors Caroline. I mean what about Jesse?"

"Was he the one who claimed to be an actor and proceeded to paw me relentlessly? An octopus had nothing on that guy."

"No the groper was Mark, and I already apologized about him, let's call that a brief lack in judgment."

"Yes, very brief," Caroline chuckled.

"Jesse is the surgical intern at Lenox Hill Hospital," she reminded her. "Comes from a wealthy family, intelligent, well-traveled and loves dogs."

"Oh, and let me guess, long walks on the beach?" She joked. "He was just too perfect for my liking."

"Okay, please tell me how someone can be too perfect?"

"Like you can talk," Caroline said. "You may see guys regularly but it generally only lasts one date and a second if they're really lucky."

"You know how picky I am about my shoes and they only go on my feet."

"Quoting Cher from Clueless isn't going to divert my attention Pierce," Caroline replied. "You are just as commitment-phobic as me."

"I can't help that commitment causes me to break out in hives," she argued. "However in your case, it's the fact you can't get over your ex-boyfriend."

"I just haven't found someone I like enough."

"Yeah because brooding, arrogant, blonde Mikaelsons are so difficult to find. Look, I admit I was swept up with the Romeo and Juliet story you had during high school, but instead of a double suicide that ass broke my poor Care Bear's heart."

"I'm not really sure how to take that," she asked, perplexed. "I'm assuming the fact I'm alive is a bonus."

"Well, of course," she answered. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to put on a fake smile and celebrate my father's birthday before fleeing town, as fast as I can."

"Now that sounds like fun," she quipped, sarcastically. "I'm so glad I came back now."

"We can enjoy it together, plus the biggest wedding of the decade in Mystic Falls should cause some flurry of activity around town."

"Tell me your father didn't plan his party to coincide with this on purpose."

"Even with all his power and influence, I don't think my father could have changed his birth date for a bit of petty revenge," Caroline said. "It's a little inconvenient though, I must admit."

"Stefan Salvatore and Rebekah Mikaeslon living happily ever after, who would have thought that would happen?"

"Well, they have been dating since high school, so it's hardly a surprise, Kat."

"Yeah, well I can't believe they're not sick of each other yet."

"Some people actually love each other and want to be with each other forever, believe it or not."

"Well, I feel sorry for them," she mumbled. "I'm just upset I won't be on the invite list to check out the fashion."

"Trust you to think about fashion. What about the romantic display of their undying love?"

"Oh p-uh-lease." Katherine drawled. "The return of your ex has obviously made you weak; I thought you'd be the complete opposite."

"Oh, you mean bitter, twisted and out for blood?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I mean it would be more fun that way," she teased.

"He doesn't deserve any less."

"I have no intention of seeing him ever again if I can help it."

"Well, you spoke too soon," Katherine acknowledged, gesturing towards the entrance of the Grill. Caroline's eyes shot up hoping it wasn't who she thought. She shivered involuntarily as her eyes made contact, hating that he still had that effect on her.

She didn't think he could get more handsome than the previous night but she was wrong. His grey Henley fitted tightly across his broad chest, those necklaces she had once used to pull him closer for a kiss, peeking out from underneath.

"Can I kick him where it hurts and shout a few choice insults?" Caroline looked back at her friend, realizing she had been oblivious to her nattering.

"Maybe hold onto that revenge fantasy for now," she replied, trying not to react to his reappearance. Caroline had no intention of letting him get to her, even if it was a little late for that.

"They never usually bothered with the Grill," Katherine observed.

"Maybe times have changed," she murmured, her gaze downward. "It has been five years after all."

"Yeah, not long enough," Katherine growled. "Oh, it looks like we've been discovered."

Unable to help herself she looked over meeting his stormy, blue eyes in the process. They remained fixed on her face until his eyes dipped lower raking over her body. At least she knew she still had it. Caroline shook her head to try and snap out of her trance before moving her gaze to his friend and giving him a brief nod. She had always liked Stefan, even after everything fell apart with Klaus. They took a seat and Caroline had to do all she could not to stare at his back hunched over the bar. She could still remember running her fingernails down the length of it during the heights of passion.

"Earth to Caroline, hello," Katherine said waving her hands in front of her eyes.

"Sorry Kat, what were you saying?"

"Well, obviously it wasn't anything as good as imagining your ex naked."

"I was not doing that," she spluttered.

"We've been best friends forever Care, I can read you like a book," she said knowingly.

"Okay, fine," she admitted. "Even after all these years and everything he did to me, I can't help it. Plus it's a little difficult having him in this close proximity."

"I know sweetie," she soothed. "Do you want to get out of here? Go to the Highway and cause some trouble?"

"I think after last night Alaric has had more than enough of me," she chuckled.

"I'm still surprised you were there in the first place?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I usually have to drag you out or set you up on dates in New York, but here you are back in town acting like you never left, hitting up bars and flirting with the locals."

"I was not that bad."

"No, in fact, it was fun having a partner in crime, Care, but we all know why the sudden change in behavior." It wasn't a coincidence that right after Klaus left she went off the rails. As pathetic as it was, his rejection had stung and she'd craved the attention to validate her insecurity. Plus the alcohol acted as the perfect numbing agent against her feelings.

"Yes, well Klaus has a lot to answer for," she muttered angrily. "Anyway it was my first trip to the Highway, I needed to prepare myself for all the fun of being back in Mystic Falls."

"And the return of the idiot," Katherine added.

"Yeah, I figured he'd be here for the wedding, but I had no idea I'd run into him."

"Twice," Katherine noted. "You've got to love small towns. Come on, let's just go."

"No, I'm not going to let him win," she argued. "I have just as much of a right to be here as him."

"Okay," Katherine sighed. "This is going to require an upgrade from wine to tequila you realize?"

"That would involve a visit to the bar," she observed. "You're more than welcome to go over there."

"I'd just make a scene and people around here already think I'm a crazy bitch," she joked. "Oh, speaking of all things crazy."

"I'm not sure I want to hear this."

"Crazy can be a good thing Care," she replied, knowingly. "Bonnie is coming to town."

"What, when?" She asked, wondering why she didn't know. Bonnie had been accepted to Berkley to study law after graduation, and even though she was across the other side of the country, the girls still managed to see each other every now and again.

"Tomorrow apparently, Bonnie always was good at making a surprise entrance."

"You can say that again," Caroline smiled, thinking about a few of their past reunions. "It will be so good to see her, not to mention a much-needed distraction." She paused to look over at Klaus, glad his back was to her so she couldn't see those dimples.

"Well she might say the same thing about you and me, you know given she hasn't seen Kol since she left town for college."

"Yeah but they only dated for three months," Caroline replied. "If I recall he was too immature to handle a relationship."

"Well, we all predicted that," Katherine snorted. "It still might be weird though."

"Tell me about it," she agreed, her eyes finding their way over to the bar again. "I feel like I'm in the twilight zone."

"Cue the creepy music," she joked.

"Okay, I've had enough," Caroline conceded. "Let's get out of here."

"Leaving so soon, ladies?" A familiar voice asked interrupting their conversation. Caroline looked up reluctantly, knowing who it belonged to.

"Tyler," Katherine drawled, sending Caroline an unimpressed glance. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Well, I am back here for good. In fact, we should celebrate with a drink."

"Maybe another time," Caroline replied quickly, thinking that was the last thing she felt like doing, especially with Klaus loitering nearby.

"Well, that's not what you said when we caught up in New York a few months ago, Caroline," he replied, taking a seat beside her. Katherine gave her a questioning glance which she chose to ignore.

"I've, uh, just got a few things to do, you know family commitments."

"Oh come on, one drink won't hurt," he suggested. "We can pick up where we left off."

"We do really need to leave," Katherine interrupted.

"That's not like you Kat, you were always up for some fun."

"Well things change, Tyler," she growled. "People grow up and move on; I know that's a foreign concept for you."

"Oh so now you're Miss Maturity?" He joked. "Feel free to go home to mommy and daddy, Caroline will be okay with me."

"We're going Tyler," Caroline confirmed, refusing to waver. "Come on Kat." The girls slid out of the booth walking towards the exit purposefully. Out of the corner of her eye Caroline could see Klaus staring in her direction, following her with his eyes. No doubt the unwanted commotion had caught his attention.

"Oh come on Caroline, don't be like that," Tyler appealed, following them closely. She ignored him; her only thought to get out the door and away from him and Klaus.

"Nice to see your woeful skills with women haven't changed, Lockwood," Klaus commented as they passed. Klaus always had this annoying habit of baiting people, and this was the last thing she needed. As much as she wanted to leave, Caroline was worried the situation might escalate. Tyler and Klaus had a long and acrimonious past and she knew from experience that this wouldn't end well.

"Are you seriously talking to me, Mikaelson?" Tyler spat. "I thought we'd seen the last of your sorry ass around here."

"No such luck," he quipped, "And here I thought you'd be happy to see me?"

"This was a private conversation before you interrupted."

"I thought a conversation required two people?" Stefan piped up from beside Klaus.

"If it isn't my favorite groom-to-be, how are those wedding plans going?"

"Something I have no interest in sharing with you."

"So my invitation didn't just get lost in the mail then?" He joked. "Just stay out of this Salvatore. You two really need to stick to your own kind."

"Our own kind?" Stefan drawled.

"Yeah cheap and nasty," he seethed. "Caroline is off-limits."

"Oh wow, I feel like I've been transported back to Junior High in a single moment," Caroline interrupted. "I'm not an object, believe it or not."

"But what a pretty object you are," Klaus grinned, his eyes devouring her every curve. She felt that familiar shiver take over her body. Caroline wasn't sure whether she wanted to kiss him senseless or wipe that smug grin off his face.

"You've got no chance, Mikaelson," Tyler argued. Klaus smiled at Caroline and she knew exactly what he was thinking. Yes, he'd had that chance once, but never again.

"This isn't about her," he replied, and she had to admit his impersonal tone hurt. It was just the usual way they covered their tracks in public, but she forgot how difficult it was to hear at the same time. "I intervened because I find overly desperate males amusing." Caroline wasn't sure whether she was happy for the intervention, or whether she was angry that he'd inserted himself into the situation again. The rage boiling inside her was telling her it was most probably the latter.

"Well, maybe we need to ask Caroline whether she finds me desperate," Tyler suggested. "I'd beg to differ after our dinner in New York, not to mention all of the fun memories we had back in the day." His gaze flicked over to her and for a brief second, she could see a hint of jealousy in his blue eyes. She didn't want him to find out that way, but at the same time, he had no reason to be upset. Even though she regretted her fling with Tyler, it was after Klaus left.

"I find that hard to believe," he replied, moving dangerously close to Tyler's face. "You really should apologize for making up stories."

"I'm just telling it how it is," he smirked. "Now, my obvious question would be why the sudden interest?"

"I'm not," he shot back, and Caroline would be lying if it didn't sting a little. "I just don't like you."

"Now, this is making sense," he chuckled. "There's no need to include the lady in our argument. Maybe we need to go outside and settle this like adults."

"Yes, because that's exactly how you are acting," Caroline mumbled, unable to help herself. The testosterone in the air was becoming stifling. It didn't help that his heated gaze on her was creating all sorts of untoward feelings to pulse through her veins.

"I couldn't agree more myself," an English accent interrupted from the entrance. Caroline's head swiveled around to see where the voice was coming from. His suit was immaculate and he was tall, dark and very handsome.

"Elijah?" Stefan asked, obviously surprised by his appearance. Caroline hadn't seen the eldest Mikaelson since before he left for college, she barely remembered what he looked like but it was obvious the years had been good to him.

"Well, hello there, handsome," Katherine purred quietly in her ear. Trust her best friend to get so easily distracted from the drama that was unfolding.

"Oh, you need your older brother to fight your battles, do you?" Tyler sneered.

"No, I'm not much of a fighter," Elijah replied, his face deadpan. "It all seems rather primitive."

"Why am I not surprised?" Klaus muttered. "I can handle this brother."

"Yes, because I can see what a stellar job you're doing of it." Caroline looked at Klaus, noting the stormy expression on his face. She'd knew how resentful he was towards Elijah. He blamed Elijah for the way his father treated him because he could never live up to his elder brother.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Now, where were we Lockwood?"

"I heard there was some trouble here." Caroline just shook her head as her blonde cousin walked towards the group, dressed formally in his uniform.

"No trouble here, Sheriff," Tyler replied, his lips curving into a knowing smile. "Just a small difference of opinion."

"That's putting it mildly," Klaus snorted.

"I know you haven't been back long but things have changed around here," Matt said, addressing Klaus. "I won't stand for any of this family drama Mikaelson."

"Oh, you mean your family," Klaus reiterated.

"I'm charged with keeping the peace," he said, not bothering to acknowledge his comment. "Meaning we're going to have to break this up, boys."

"I was getting bored anyway," Tyler drawled, giving Caroline a brief smile before sauntering away.

"Come on girls, let's go," Matt instructed.

"I think we're old enough not to need an escort, Sheriff," Caroline shot back, sick of people in her life telling her what to do.

"Well, it's a pity I'm not asking then," he replied, unmoved. Klaus glanced at her briefly, his expression unreadable, before turning around to face the bar. Matt placed his arms around both girls and steered them towards the door.

"You know Matt, we're not twelve anymore," Caroline groaned, as they walked onto the main street.

"Well, I beg to differ," he disagreed. "Why do you both always seem to be at the center of trouble? My life has certainly been a lot quieter since you left town."

"Well, that doesn't sound like fun at all Matty Blue Eyes," Katherine laughed, using her long-standing nickname for him. "I'd be more than happy to liven up your life."

"Don't worry Matt, I won't be here for much longer anyway."

"You know I love you, cuz," he grinned, those bright eyes only accentuated by his blue uniform.

"Yeah, yeah," she hissed, knowing it was true, but still annoyed at being treated like a child. "Now, please do me a favour and stay out of trouble, both of you," He warned, looking at Katherine in particular. "I have no qualms about making you spend a night in the cells either."

"Well, it definitely won't be the first time, and I'm pretty certain it won't be the last," Katherine quipped.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, Pierce and, as fun as this has been, I've got to get back to work ladies."

"I hate this place," Caroline growled after Matt was out of earshot. "When I'm not being treated like an object, I'm treated like a child."

"Yeah, well nothing ever changes around here, except the return of the hot Mikaelson in a suit."

"Trust you to focus on the important issues."

"He is yummy," she replied licking her lips. "Do you think he'd be interested in a little fling?"

"He's a Mikaelson, Kat. I think I know the answer to that question."

"Well it hasn't stopped his brothers from going there," she scoffed. "There seems to be a certain aphrodisiac that comes from sleeping with the enemy, you'd know all about that."

"Yeah, well not anymore," she muttered. "My advice would be to stay away, they're all trouble."

"You know I don't take advice very well, in fact, I consider that a challenge."

"God help us all," she murmured, knowing just how relentless Katherine could be when she was on the prowl.

"I nearly smacked Klaus when he was talking about you like that."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't since Tyler was around."

"Yeah well, I think this whole situation is just too weird. And by the way, what was all that about you having dinner with Tyler in New York?"

"Oh, it was nothing."

"So you didn't go out with him? He is fairly delusional so I'm hardly surprised he made it up."

"We did, uh, catch up," she admitted, sheepishly. "It was only once though."

"Why? And, more importantly, why didn't you tell me?" She asked. "You've got some explaining to do, Forbes."


	5. I'm Kissing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romeo: Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.  
> Juliet: Then have my lips the sin that they have took.  
> Romeo: Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again.

**July 12, Mystic Falls**

"It's nice to see that you haven't changed, Niklaus. You're still the same impulsive, immature and bitter person that left town five years ago."

"And thank god I did leave because I haven't had to endure one of your lectures ever since, Elijah," he drawled. Their mother had summoned them to the house for some apparent emergency which Klaus figured wasn't quite so urgent but nonetheless they'd left Stefan at the Grill and were on their way home.

After his little altercation with Tyler, Klaus wasn't really that thirsty anyway. Just thinking about that bastard made Klaus angry. He hadn't changed, not that Klaus was surprised, but his earlier attentions towards Caroline hadn't sat well with him at all. Klaus was used to Tyler shamelessly attempting to make moves on Caroline while they were together. He'd acted neutrally in public, pretending he didn't care so as not to arouse suspicion. That didn't mean he didn't take it out on Tyler in other ways, hence their colorful history.

Today, however, was different. At first, he thought Tyler was making it up, there was no way Caroline would have given him the time of day, although her face told him otherwise. One talent Klaus hadn't lost was knowing how to read her and that expression told him everything. Klaus knew he had no right to judge after leaving, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"I really thought after you went away to college you'd grow up, make something of yourself," Elijah chided.

"We can't all be perfect like you, Elijah," he bit back, wondering why in the hell he decided coming back to town was a good idea.

"I'm not perfect, Niklaus, far from it," he admitted. "I just try to rise above all of this family drama and you should do the same." If only Elijah knew there was a very good reason he couldn't.

"That's easier said than done when you come back here and are suddenly sucked back into the family feud vortex."

"Don't I know it," he agreed. "I'm just glad I only have to come back here sparingly."

"Finally, something we both agree on." Elijah was a surgeon at Lennox Hill Hospital in New York City, meaning the brothers barely saw each other, even though it was only an hour's flight between them. "So, I take it you're fighting off the New York ladies with a stick?"

"Hardly."

"Yeah, um that was supposed to be a joke."

"I think you need to work on your sense of humor, little brother."

"Well, it's nice to see nothing has changed since High School, all work and no play. I'm just hoping someone at least managed to take your V Card since then."

"Don't be crass, Niklaus," he shot back. "You know there is more to life than just sex, believe it or not."

"Oh really? Please enlighten me."

"You know love, companionship, and commitment," he replied. "Something you would know about if you actually settled down and stopped sleeping with random women."

"But randoms are fun," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Why would I want to stop having fun and be tied down to only one woman?" After he'd said it Klaus knew there was one exception to that rule, not that he'd admit it of course.

"I don't know, maybe because you might like it? Honestly Niklaus, your immaturity knows no bounds given it has spread to just about every facet of your life."

"Well, at least I'm consistent. Anyway, what's with all the love advice, don't tell me someone has actually taken your fancy?"

"Hilarious, Niklaus. Not that I owe you an explanation, but no there isn't anyone. I've been far too busy to even consider it. I think that a woman is just what you need."

"On the contrary, that's the last thing I need," he scoffed, thinking about a certain blonde that was haunting his thoughts all too often.

"So, that was little Caroline Forbes?" He asked, making Klaus reel back slightly. Was Elijah reading his mind? "She's certainly grown up since I last saw her."

"I suppose," he mumbled. "I guess I hadn't really noticed."

"Who was that other girl with her?" He asked, curiously.

"I don't really keep track of Caroline's social circle," he replied, knowing full well who her best friend was. How could he not, especially after the dirty looks she was shooting him earlier. "Why?"

"She didn't seem to like you so much."

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh, just the daggers she was sending your way." Why did Elijah have to be so damn observant?

"Well, given she runs in the same circles as the Forbes it's hardly surprising," he drawled. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were interested."

"Hardly," he balked. "The one thing I've learned over the years is that it is best to stay far away from the enemy, it's just too messy otherwise." Elijah didn't know just how messy it was.

**_Years Earlier_ **

_Klaus waited impatiently, wondering if she was going to turn up at all. He glanced at his watch noticing that she was fifteen minutes late already. When he left her that note he didn't think it was possible she wouldn't turn up, but now he was doubting himself. After all, she'd been reluctant to meet the first time and even though they'd kissed since maybe she thought the risks were too high. He'd never planned anything but this time was different._

_Klaus had arrived at school after the first class had begun earlier that morning. Partly because he hated math and partly because he had a surprise he wanted to leave in Caroline's locker without nosy onlookers watching. Ever since their kiss at the Highway Bar, Klaus had struggled to think about anything else. He'd kissed many girls but none had left the grin that had been permanently etched on his face ever since. Klaus could still remember just how soft her lips felt against his and the cute whimpering sound she made as he massaged them._

_If only they hadn't been interrupted, another thing to chalk up to the stupid family feud. He'd gone home and started sketching, his hand running across the page frantically, the inspiration flowing freely. It didn't hurt that the subject was so beautiful. He'd left the sketch in her locker, a note scribbled on the back, asking her to meet him by the lake and signed by Bruce. Yes, it was winter, but it was a tradition he'd honored since he was young and thought Caroline might like to share it with him, pity she didn't want to though by the looks of things._

_He stood up dusting himself off, frustrated and annoyed at himself for even bothering. "Sorry, I'm late," she murmured, making him turn in surprise. "I've never skipped class and it wasn't easy to escape unnoticed."_

_"I should have given you some tips," he smiled, slightly breathless by her appearance. She was dressed casually in a cream sweater and jeans but she looked stunning. "I'm kind of an expert."_

_"Now why am I not surprised?" She said knowingly._

_"Well, I suppose I should be flattered that you chose to skip class just for me."_

_"Well, it's pretty difficult to say no to a beautiful sketch. Last time I checked though I lost the bet, so I'm not sure what I did to deserve it."_

_"I know, but I was feeling charitable," he teased._

_"I don't need charity," she grumbled. "Next time I'll wipe the floor with you, Mikaelson, mark my words."_

_"Well, I look forward to that day, love."_

_"It might also have something to do with the fact this coincided with Mr Lawson's history class, that man can ramble."_

_"You don't like history?" He asked. "There is a lot I don't like but history would have to be my favorite."_

_"Well, maybe you can give me a lecture on Thanksgiving then instead," she joked. "Even though we've been learning about it since we were in Primary School, the school always likes to rehash it the day before."_

_"I know," he agreed. "I've had the same experience. It sounds like you know the story all too well so not sure what I can add, especially given my heritage."_

_"Maybe you could tell me why I'm currently at the lake in the freezing cold then."_

_"Do you want my jacket? I'm kind of acclimatized to the weather given I do this every year."_

_"Do what?"_

_"_ _I like to go fishing on Thanksgiving eve," he explained, hoping it didn't sound that weird. He had his reason of course but wasn't quite sure whether he was willing to share that just yet._

_"Really? I mean given you're English I surprised you have any traditions at all."_

_"Exactly why I do it, even after all these years Thanksgiving doesn't mean as much to me, so why not go fishing?"_

_"Well, you'll be disappointed to know I've never fished. So I'm not too sure what I can contribute."_

_"You've never fished or skipped class? I'm starting to believe you need to start really living," he murmured, moving closer against his better judgment. Caroline had this way of drawing him towards her like a magnet._

_"I think that sums up my entire life to this point," she agreed, her regretful expression not lost on him._ _"I'm happy to branch out, as long as it doesn't involve live worms."_

_"Well, you're in luck," he smiled, picking up the rod. "I use cockles, in fact, I'll even place it on there for you."_

_"I'm not that precious," she argued, taking it from his outstretched hand and placing it on her rod. "I just didn't want to have to handle worms."_

_"So, you'll be okay from here then?"_

_"It doesn't seem that difficult," she huffed, attempting to cast out her line but failing miserably. "My rod doesn't work."_

_"It's your technique," he said, trying not to laugh at her but appreciating her determination at the same time. "Do you mind?" He asked, holding out his arms so he could guide her. She didn't object so he leaned forward enveloping her arms, trying to ignore her heavenly scent at the same time._

_"Why does this seem like deja vu?" She asked suspiciously, as he pulled back her right arm in readiness. "I'd say you're paranoid," he replied. "I'm just trying to teach you how to fish."_

_"So, I should be thankful then?"_

_"Well, if you catch a fish, yes," he murmured, trying not to lose himself in her. He let go, watching as her line found its way successfully into the lake._

_"Is that a challenge?" She asked, her attention focused on the water._

_"I'm sensing a competitive streak, love."_

_"Well, you sensed correctly."_

_"I can't wait." Unfortunately, her excitement was short-lived as the fish weren't biting today. It wasn't altogether unusual, but Klaus had hoped for her sake they'd take the bait. They sat there for a while not talking, but for some reason, Klaus felt completely comfortable. Well, except for the overwhelming desire to feel her lips again but he was mindful about scaring her away. "_

_So I'm curious where this tradition came from?" Klaus paused, reluctant to share such a personal memory. He had just met her recently, after all. Her blue eyes stared deeply into his and Klaus was a little unfamiliar with the overwhelming desire to respond. "Uh, when I was little I used to do this with my grandfather on Christmas Eve with but when we moved to the States it sort of took a backseat, for obvious reasons."_

_"The distance must be difficult."_

_"To be honest, it wasn't that, my father and grandfather don't actually get along," he shared, wondering why it seemed so easy to say._ _"After moving here, we never went back home for Christmas and every year he demands my presence on Christmas Eve, probably on purpose. So I decided to make that memory this day every year."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"I think if there's anyone who knows about family pressure it's you, love."_

_"Yeah," she concurred. "It doesn't make it right though. Do you still speak to your grandfather?"_

_"We write regularly, he isn't into social media much," he joked. "Well, let's just hope that he's catching more fish than you because quite frankly this effort is dismal."_

_"Last time I checked, I'm not the only one fishing right now," he scoffed in response. "Where's your contribution?"_

_"I told you I'd never fished," she spluttered. "I'm only trying to learn from example, but you aren't giving me much to go by, sensei."_

_"This isn't the karate kid if the fish aren't biting there's not much I can do," he argued._

_"So if they're not biting, what exactly are we supposed to do? I think I lost the feeling in my fingers and toes about a half-hour ago."_

_"Are you always this demanding?"_

_"Pretty much."_

_"You and Rebekah have a lot in common," he muttered, noticing her face fall slightly. "I'm sorry, did I say something?"_

_"No," she murmured. "Just another reason why this arrangement sucks."_

_"I'm actually surprised you came today, to be honest."_

_"Why?"_

_"I knew how difficult this would be."_

_"It is, but for some reason, I don't really care," she replied. "I've always done what my parents wanted thinking it was in my best interest but I'm starting to realise it's not."_

_"What changed your mind?" He asked, dropping his rod and staring at her intently._

_"Some asshole decided to beat me at pool."_

_"It's that competitive streak," he admitted. "He completely forgets his manners under those circumstances."_

_"It wasn't just that," she murmured, causing him to lean in closer._ _"He just had to go and kiss me."_

_"Yeah, I can see why he's such an asshole," he grinned, knowingly. "Some people should really keep their lips to themselves."_

_"Not always," she whispered."_

_It was all he needed to push himself forward, his lips molding over her pink ones immediately. The familiar feeling only spurring him on further. She felt even better than last time if that was even possible. He placed his hand at the back of her neck and traced his thumb over her cheek, relishing in the sensations. What was she doing to him? To be honest Klaus wasn't sure he cared as long as she kept doing it._

_"What's that tugging?" He retreated reluctantly, wondering what she was referring to initially before he noticed her fishing rod tensed._

_"I think you have a bite."_

_"Well, what are we waiting for," she shrieked, pulling back as his hands enveloped hers. "Can't disappoint grandpa now, can we?"_ _H_ _e didn't know it at the time but that was when he fell in love with Caroline Forbes._


	6. I Had a Dream Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

_**Years Earlier, Mystic Falls** _

_Caroline always enjoyed Thanksgiving when she was younger. Mainly because she didn't have to go to school and she'd always been partial to turkey. This year was an exception, she'd barely eaten all day, her mind anywhere but there. It was by the lake kissing those beautiful crimson lips and reveling in the sensations they'd caused. Caroline had kissed a few guys, some more than once, but she'd never felt this way before. In fact, she couldn't take the smile off her face, something that hadn't gone unnoticed by her mother, who seemed to think Tyler was responsible. That in itself was the only thing that had caused her to scowl, albeit briefly._

_She was surprised to find his sketch in her locker but after their chance meeting at the Highway, Caroline wanted to learn more about Klaus Mikaelson. Yes, it was obvious he was arrogant but she couldn't help recounting their conversation and kiss all over again. He wasn't what he seemed and that's what made her more curious. She'd skipped out of class without telling her friends and headed towards the lake, wondering why he'd suggested there given the weather._

_After seeing his wide grin as she approached her apprehension had disappeared somewhat. As they talked it completely lifted. Caroline couldn't believe he'd shared something so private and it meant everything. They'd talked, laughed, kissed and she did catch a fish. So, from her point of view, it had been a wonderful day. Pity, she had to leave, but this was the predicament they were in after all._

_She'd excused herself as soon as she could, her parents too much to take for that long a period, and retired to her bedroom. She removed her dress, boots, and tights, opting for her favorite tartan pajamas to ward off the winter chill. Caroline sat at her dressing table, running her brush through her long blonde locks, wondering what he was doing right now. They'd spoken about how much they detested these contrived family occasions and she figured he'd probably had just as much fun, if not more than her. When they'd parted ways, he'd kissed her and said he'd see her soon. She wasn't quite sure how soon that meant but she was excited nonetheless._

_All Caroline wanted to do was talk to Katherine but she felt like things weren't at that stage yet, plus the fewer people who knew the better given the situation. She heard a noise at the window, her head turned sharply to find the source of it. The room was silent until she heard it again. Something that sounded like a tapping on the window glass. She moved towards it, a little worried about what it was. She peered outside, realizing she couldn't see anything from there._

_It was at that point, a stone made contact with her window, scaring her slightly in the process. Who was throwing things at her window at this time of night? She opened the door, probably against her better judgment, and stepped onto the balcony gingerly. It was then she heard a familiar voice from below. "Love?" She looked downwards, night was falling but she could make out a lone figure in the shadows. There was only one person who'd call her that. He stepped out and her breath hitched in her throat. He looked even more gorgeous than usual, but Caroline was starting to realize that was normal for him._

_"Bruce? What are you doing?" She hissed, trying not to draw attention to him. "Are you crazy?"_

_"A little," he admitted, pulling his black coat around his body. "I figured you'd appreciate a visit after your day if it was anything like mine."_

_"But in my backyard?" She asked, incredulously. Did this guy have a death wish? "You need to leave right now."_

_"Well, I didn't come all this way to just leave," he replied. She rolled her eyes thinking what a stubborn ass he could be. Her eyes darted around the yard, hoping his presence hadn't been noticed._

_"Stop being an idiot, just go, right now."_

_"You'll just have to come down here and make me," he shot back childishly, making her roll her eyes. It was at that point she noticed their outside sensor light come on from the movement. Without thinking she ran downstairs determined to make him leave before her father decided to pull out his gun. She noticed her parents seated in the living room, that had been drinking heavily so were unaware of the trespasser as yet. She crept past, opening the patio door and walking into the freezing night air. She hugged her body trying to ward off the cold, her teeth beginning to chatter._

_"I didn't expect you to call my bluff, to be honest," a familiar voice murmured, emerging from the shadows._

_"Well, you're welcome," she whispered, pulling him back into the shadows and gazing into his eyes earnestly. "Have I mentioned that you're an idiot?"_

_"Once or twice, have I mentioned how cute you look in your pajamas?" He grinned, taking in her appearance, his eyes raking over her body. In all the excitement she forgot she was dressed in probably the least sexy nightwear possible._

_"There's no need to be sarcastic, I wasn't expecting a visitor."_

_"I wasn't being sarcastic," he murmured, rubbing his hand along her arm, his eyes gazing into hers._

_"Haven't you heard of a cell phone?"_

_"Well, I actually thought this might be more unique."_

_"Unique is right," she scoffed. "Why did you risk everything to come here?"_

_"I guess I thought you might want to let off some steam," he conceded. "You said yesterday your mother had been a bit full-on lately."_

_"Well, if you mean by incessantly trying to matchmake me with Tyler, then yes."_

_"So, it's only a matter of time before you'll be married and carry on the Forbes dynasty?"_

_"Um no," she snorted. "I actually have taste, unlike my mother."_

_"Well, I have to admit that's good to hear," he said, pulling her closer._

_"There's that ego again," Caroline teased, struggling to control the feelings he was evoking. They'd only really known each other for a week and these emotions were completely foreign to her. "Um, how was your day?"_

_"Same old," he shrugged his shoulders and Caroline could tell there was more to it than that. "This would have to be the best part."_

_"We're hiding in my backyard and I'm wearing my pajamas."_

_"And I told you how much I like them, love." He grinned before his expression became serious again. "I actually wrote my grandfather a letter this morning and told him about your big catch." She was momentarily speechless, overwhelmed that Klaus had done that._

_"I'm impressed, given that must have been a blow to your manhood."_

_"In most cases yes, but for some reason I think I'll be okay this time." Klaus leaned forward and she immediately melted into his embrace, his lips finding hers in the darkness. Every time they kissed Caroline didn't think it could get any better, but again she was wrong. It did. He pulled her flush against him as his lips massaged hers, it was like time stood still as they explored each other. Suddenly a dog began to bark, the sensor light coming on again. They broke apart, like startled animals, their breath ragged._

_"I love my dog, but you don't want to mess with Kojo," she panted. "I think you should go before he rips you to shreds."_

_"I could take him."_

_"Ah, trust me you couldn't," she promised._

_"Fine, I guess I'll go then," he mumbled, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead his arms still wrapped tightly around her._

_"Thank you for coming to see me," she murmured. "It's really nice to have someone on my side."_

_"I couldn't agree more, love."_

_"How about we meet up on the weekend, you know somewhere neutral and less dangerous this time?" She suggested, cocking her left eyebrow in his direction. His only reply was another searing kiss, so she figured that was his version of a yes._

**July 14**

"Caroline, hello?" Bonnie asked, throwing a French fry in her direction. "Is anyone home in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Well, not if you keep throwing food in my direction," she growled, throwing it back with full force. The girls had congregated at the Grill in honor of Bonnie's arrival. As happy as she was to see her friend she couldn't help recounting the dream she'd had the previous night when he visited her on Thanksgiving. Although as soon as she woke up Caroline realised it wasn't a dream at all, it was a memory. Something that wasn't helping her move on with her life, that's for sure.

"And here I thought you'd be more happy to see me after all this time, Forbes," she quipped. "I did just fly all the way from California, after all."

"I can't talk for the space cadet here, but I'm very happy to see you, Bon," Katherine joked, munching on her chips. "Where were you just then, Care?"

"I was just thinking," she replied, defensively.

"About?"

"What do you think Bonnie, Klaus 'bloody' Mikaelson."

"I was not, Kat!"

"Well, given it's the same goofy grin you used to get all those years ago, I think I'm right," Katherine accused. "I blame Klaus Mikaelson for coming into town and messing with you all over again."

"Well, to be honest Caroline came back into town as well."

"Semantics, Bon. It doesn't change the fact that this is his fault, let's just hope we don't run into him again," she huffed.

"Trust me, I couldn't agree more," Caroline nodded. She decided to blame Mystic Falls for her lapse in concentration and knew that as soon as she drove past the 'thank you for visiting Mystic Falls sign' it would disappear. Well, she hoped anyway. "Although that might deprive Katherine of her Mikaelson fix."

"Have I missed something?"

"Katherine here has the hots for Elijah Mikaelson," Caroline explained. "She's made it her mission to lure him into her web."

"You make it sound so disturbing," she shot back. "I like to think of it as a mutually beneficial arrangement, no strings attached just some fun."

"Have you met Elijah?" Caroline asked. "From what I used to hear fun wasn't his thing if you know what I mean."

"I can attest to that too, Kol used to regale me with stories about just how uptight their eldest brother was when he lived in Mystic Falls."

"You realize you're just making me more determined right?"

"It's like a red rag to a bull," Caroline said. "I can't believe I'm going to say this about a Mikaelson, but I pity the poor guy. He won't know what hit him."

"Speaking of Mikaelsons, have you seen the rest of the family while you've been in town?" Bonnie asked.

"Real subtle, Bonnie," Caroline teased. "No, we haven't had the pleasure of seeing Kol Mikaelson as yet."

"I wasn't talking about Kol."

"Well, I'm fairly certain you weren't talking about Rebekah," Katherine teased. "Don't tell me you miss him too?"

"Maybe not him personally, but I do remember the sex being spectacular, even if he was immature at the time."

"As much as I love you both, I'm really not interested in hearing about your sex lives. All I'm going to say right now is those Mikaelsons are trouble and you should stay far away. You realize there are plenty more men in the world?"

"Not men that have that sexy forbidden aspect about them," Katherine said. "Plus, going by both your reviews of their prowess, how can I not be intrigued by Elijah?"

"Oh enough about them, we're finally back together like old times and I refuse to spend any more time talking about them," Caroline argued.

"Would you rather we talk about your little secret meeting with Tyler in New York instead?" Katherine asked, pointedly. To say she was annoyed that she had to hear it from him was an understatement. As she peppered her with questions, Caroline explained that he'd been contacting her incessantly for months and although she'd ignored him, her mother had found out and insisted she meet with him.

"I told you, I only went because my mother made me," she growled. "If I'd known how sleazy he'd be, I would have stayed home with you roomie, trust me."

"Sounds like a fun evening."

"You have no idea," Caroline murmured, knowing she'd found out a lot more than expected. "You know what we need, right? A girl's night. We'll get dressed up and have some fun, how about it?"

"That's the best thing you've said all day, Forbes," Katherine murmured, obviously impressed. "Three hot girls roaming around Mystic Falls, sounds just like old times."

"Well, how can I refuse that invitation?" Bonnie asked, clinking her glass with them by way of agreement. It was at that time Caroline noticed Stefan seated at one of the corner booths, nursing a scotch. His serious brown eyes met hers, silently telling her they needed to talk. How was she supposed to get out of this?

"Well, now that's settled. I really need to get home and do the family thing."

"But I just got here, Care," Bonnie whined.

"And we'll catch up later, maybe you two can go and seek out some potential bedmates in the meantime, just maybe not Mikaelsons," she joked, scooting out of their booth and making her way towards the door. Her eyes casually finding Stefan's before walking out, knowing that he would follow. After making her way through the busy town square and checking no one was watching, she turned into a laneway which led to a small park that was tucked away from prying eyes. He was behind her before she knew it and as she turned his face broke out into a big grin.

She jumped into his arms, giving her friend a generous hug as he twirled her around. "You've gotten heavier since we last saw each other, Forbes," he joked, earning a whack as he placed her back on the ground.

"This is why I love our little chats," she drawled, pretending to be annoyed but knowing she couldn't stay that way with him for long. Even after all the family drama, Caroline knew Stefan was genuine and always had her back. "So, how are you finding it being back in town?"

"How do you think I'm finding it? I can't wait to leave Stef, you have no idea."

"I think I might, it can't be easy seeing Klaus again, you know after all these years..."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to talk about him?" She growled. "Remember that was our deal?"

"I know," he conceded. "Even with all this crazy rivalry, you know I care about you, right? I always have."

"And I appreciate your concern, but don't you think there are more important things to be worrying about right now? I mean the wedding is soon."

"It is and I'm being vigilant about this, don't worry. Without your information about Tyler's plans, I wouldn't have had a clue, but now at least I can plan accordingly."

"So by that comment, I'm assuming that means security is tight?"

"Well, as much as I can without alerting Rebekah to the fact."

"Don't you think you should warn her?"

"Only if it's absolutely necessary," he said. "It's her wedding day, Caroline, the least I can do is try to give her the fairytale she deserves." Caroline nodded, remembering just how much she used to talk about getting married when they were still friends. If anyone deserved that it was Rebekah. Even after all these years, it still hurt that their parents had interfered and Caroline figured this was some way of making up for it.

"Just be careful, Tyler is capable of anything."


	7. Lovefool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I must love a loathed."

**July 14, Mystic Falls**

"It's about time we caught up for a boy's night, especially given all the bloody wedding fanfare," Kol drawled, taking a sip of whiskey from his tumbler.

"Boys is right," Elijah muttered, seated next to him at the bar.

"You didn't have to come Elijah," Kol replied, rolling his eyes. "I know you have this thing against fun and all, so far be it from me to ruin that for you."

"I have to take Kol's side on this one, Elijah. Why are you here? Plus I know how much you hate the Highway." He'd made it his mission to avoid the bar on the outskirts of town, something about having untoward patrons.

"Well, anything to avoid father's incessant requests to come back and work in the family business," he said. "You'd think being a surgeon wasn't a good enough profession."

"Welcome to our world, big brother," Kol murmured. "Father has been planning my return to the family fold since I started my degree at Whitmore three years ago. I'm still not sure how I'm going to break the bad news that I won't be back, ever."

"I'd say I was jealous father didn't want me in the family company as well, but I'd be lying," Klaus snorted. "You'd think having Rebekah and Stefan would be enough for him."

"Nothing is ever enough for father," Kol said, and they all nodded knowingly. "I think he's just trying to counteract the Tyler Lockwood effect. He's come back to work as Bill Forbes right-hand and I think father is worried about his agenda."

"Must we talk about that pathetic waste of space?" Klaus seethed, thinking back to their near altercation earlier in the day. The visions of him and Caroline being intimate, plaguing his thoughts.

"Yes, don't get him started, I had to break up a fight between those two today."

"Why is this the first I'm hearing about it? Not that I'm surprised you and Lockwood have picked up where you left off."

"He started it," Klaus growled, childishly. Knowing that it probably was him, but that's what happened when his protective instincts kicked in.

"Why do I feel like I've been transported back to the good old days," Elijah said sarcastically. "I don't know why you let him get to you, Niklaus." Klaus shrugged his shoulders, knowing he couldn't go into further detail without mentioning Caroline. He'd kept their relationship a secret for this long, there was no point in rehashing the past, especially given he'd be leaving straight after the wedding.

"To list the reasons I detest him would take all night and I'd really prefer to spend my time more wisely." He murmured, taking a large sip from his drink and signaling to Alaric for another.

"Glad to see nothing changes," Alaric quipped, pouring him another.

"I'm one of your best patrons, well I was back in the day at least."

"It's good to see you out and about Elijah," he teased. "How's New York?"

"It's New York," he replied. "I don't get to see much given I'm in the operating theatre most of the time."

"That's a shame," he smiled. "If only your surname wasn't Mikaelson, I'd suggest meeting up with Caroline and Katherine." Klaus' head shot up, it was the first time he'd heard she was in New York. He really shouldn't have been surprised, Caroline always used to say she'd end up there. He was glad she'd made her dreams come true.

"Who's Katherine?" Elijah asked, his confusion evident.

"Bossy brunette, won't stop yapping, ever," Kol shot back.

"The girl from today that looked like she wanted to kill you, Niklaus?"

"That would be the one," Klaus sighed. Of course, he knew why and although her bitterness was justified it didn't help matters. "Why are we discussing this again?"

"Yes, I couldn't agree more," Kol replied, licking his lips and searching the room excitedly. "I think it's time to check out some of the local talent."

"Charming, Kol."

"I'd expect that reaction from you, Elijah, but don't you agree, Niklaus?"

"I'd much prefer to stay away from all women here."

"Well, that's certainly a change," Elijah balked.

"Trying to pick up any women in this town is just too difficult given all the family politics. I'm going to hold out until I get back to Boston, where life is normal." Klaus knew that wasn't the real reason he didn't want to pick up, the real reason was blonde, beautiful and really angry at him.

"Speaking of family politics," Kol trailed off, watching the entrance intently. They both turned to find out what he was looking at, Klaus really wished he hadn't. Caroline Forbes poured into a fitted, deep blue dress, her long, creamy legs on full show. Her golden hair was fanned out in waves across her chest, just how he liked it. Damn her for showing up and throwing his life into disarray again. "Hello, Bonnie Bennett," Kol whistled, appreciatively. It was at that point his eyes shifted to Bonnie and Katherine flanked either side of her, equally dressed up in red and black respectively.

The room descended into silence and Klaus watched on in disgust as every sleazy guy ogled them.

"Bonnie Bennett? Isn't she that girl you stupidly dated in high school?" Elijah asked, his eyes still firmly resting on the threesome. Unlike Caroline and Klaus who were more discreet, Kol had let it slip to Elijah that he'd dated Bonnie briefly.

"Well, I wouldn't say it was stupid, I mean she certainly has talents that I've missed."

"You're putting me off my drink," Elijah groaned.

"Bonnie lives in California, she's studying law at Berkley these days," Alaric shared, he always seemed to know the gossip about everyone.

"Just what we need another lawyer in the world," Kol joked, earning an annoyed glare from his lawyer-to-be brother, Klaus.

"Can we just leave, please?" Klaus asked, trying not to stare at Caroline again because he knew he wouldn't be able to look away again. He also couldn't be held responsible for his actions if someone tried to make a move on her which he knew was highly likely in that dress.

"The night just got interesting though, Niklaus," Kol whined.

"If you're thinking of doing what I think you're doing then forget it."

"Live a little Elijah, god we're not teenagers anymore scared of our dictatorial father. Well, I'm not at least, excuse me, fellas." He jumped off his stool and walked towards the girls a huge grin on his face.

"Good evening ladies," he greeted them, sending them his most dazzling smile. Their response, however, was less than enthused. "Fancy meeting you here, I was just having a drink with my brothers. Would you care to join us?"

"Oh, you mean your one brother?" Katherine asked, just as Elijah stalked past and walked out the exit.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you owe me one at least," Bonnie agreed, sending him a sly smile.

"I'd rather eat cyanide," Caroline muttered, sending Kol an unimpressed glance. "I'm going to play some pool. Kat?"

"I'll see you in a bit Care, I just need some, um, air," Katherine murmured, her eyes firmly on the closing door.

"Well more for us then," Kol joked, steering her away towards the bar. "Niklaus, you remember Bonnie?"

"How could I forget?" He said, trying not to avert his gaze towards the pool table. Suddenly it all seemed like deja vu and he didn't think she'd appreciate him throwing her over his shoulder again. Either that or he'd share his thoughts about her and Tyler that had been tormenting him. Klaus knew he had no right to be jealous but the fact that she'd hooked up with him so recently again made it even worse.

"I'm surprised you agreed to a drink, darling."

"Well, when I said you owed me one, I meant about ten," she teased. "You never seemed to have any money from memory."

"What can I say, I was a poor high school student back then," he joked. "I actually meant because you unceremoniously dumped me all those years ago."

"We were together for three months, I'd hardly call it serious enough to cause any real harm, Kol."

"Ouch, way to hurt a guy a second time."

"You make me sound so callous."

"You always did like to speak your mind."

"Well, you did a number of things that left a lot to be desired, if you remember. Although I like to put that down to our maturity at the time, it's such a long time ago now. You seem well though, Kol."

"I am," he agreed, sending her his cheekiest grin. "It's great to be away from home and the craziness that is Mystic Falls."

"I have to admit, the day I left town I thought the same thing. Coming back here has just all brought it back, I can't believe this stupid family feud is still going to be honest."

"You and me both," he groaned. "Once this wedding is over I'm going back to college to complete my last two years."

"And then?"

"Well, I've heard California is pretty nice weather-wise."

"I'll bet," she laughed. Klaus winced thinking just how pathetically desperate his brother sounded. He'd given their conversation five minute tops, as soon as her drink was finished.

"Excuse me," he interrupted, draining his glass and then walking away, his eyes subconsciously flicking over to Caroline talking to yet another guy. She was laughing, her blue eyes only more vibrant given the hue of the dress she was wearing. He felt his stomach clench knowing that he had to leave town sooner rather than later. If only Elijah had stayed around longer rather than having a hissy fit and storming out, he could at least pretend to be busy and not checking her out instead.

"I thought he'd never leave," Kol laughed, discreetly rubbing her leg under the bar. "What do you say we get out of here and pick up where we left off?"

"Because that would be just a little obvious given my friends are still here, Kol. We decided to keep this a secret while I was in town to avoid any unnecessary drama."

"Yes, but you were the one who accepted my offer of a drink?"

"I was thirsty," she shot back, defensively.

"Sure you were," Kol chuckled. "Don't worry, I can be very patient when I know what's awaiting me, Bon."

* * *

"Not another step, Mikaelson," Caroline ordered, noticing him loitering near the pool table, drink in hand. "I am not in the mood for another one of your childish tantrums again."

"I'm the child?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, last time I checked I had to carry you out of this place for your own safety the other night."

"Oh p-uh-lease, I was doing just fine until you decided to act like a caveman and treat me like nothing more than a piece of meat."

"I would never do that."

"Well you would and you did."

"You're different from what I remembered," he murmured, feeling braver given all the whiskey he'd downed in the last twenty minutes on account of her. "You don't need to flirt with guys and..."

"Well you knew a very different girl, it was five years ago after all," she spat, her blue eyes blazing in his direction.

"I know," he conceded, sadly. "I guess I just want to make sure you're alright."

"You are the last person who has a right to ask me that," she growled. "You left me without a word and now you think it's okay to act like you care?"

"It's not an act."

"Well, given the precedent you set, excuse me for being dubious about your intentions," she argued. "I've been doing fine without you up until now so I'd just really appreciate you left me alone for good."

"Oh, so you can go back to Tyler?" He asked, unable to help himself, the unbearable jealousy he felt coursing through every vein in his body and threatening to explode.

"I can't believe you even went there."

"Well, funnily enough, I can't believe you did either."

"You just couldn't help yourself," she balked. "Have you ever thought that maybe life doesn't just revolve around you? That maybe I have moved on?"

"But with him, of all people?"

"I don't need to answer your questions given you extricated yourself from my life without even a note," she hissed. "You don't know me, maybe if you did you wouldn't have treated me so badly."

"I didn't want to, love..."

"Don't you dare call me that," she scowled. "It's too late now Klaus and I'm really not interested in your sorry excuses. Just leave me alone."

* * *

"You certainly left in a hurry," Katherine observed, walking towards the outdoor table he was seated at. "Is your brother's company that good?"

"Well, they have their moments."

"Is that a Mikaelson trait?"

"Sounds like something your side would say," he growled. "You know I was actually enjoying the serenity before you decided to throw this family drama in my face."

"I wasn't throwing anything in your face," she balked. "I was just stating a fact."

"This is why I love being far away in New York and not having to deal with the pathetic drama."

"Trust me, I like being far away in New York too," she murmured.

"I didn't mean to judge you, I was actually just joking."

"You need to work on your sense of humor then," she joked. Elijah finally turning around to look at her. She was just as beautiful as he remembered from this afternoon. He wasn't usually moved by anyone but she was definitely stunning, he'd found it difficult to look away when she entered the bar in her little black dress earlier.

"You sound a lot like my brothers," he chuckled, as she took a seat by him. Elijah was trying to ignore just how delicious she smelled in this close proximity.

"I'm Katherine Pierce."

"How could I forget the angry brunette from earlier," he said. "If looks could kill my brother would be a hot pile of ash right now. What's the story with that?"

"Nothing important," she shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself at least?"

"Well, given your previous comments I have a feeling my reputation has proceeded me."

"Well, yes, don't you love small towns?" She drawled, sarcastically.

"Completely, why did I decide to leave all those years ago?"

"I have no idea, you'd be crazy to want to leave this place."

"I'm Elijah," he responded, after a brief silence. "All I can say is, thank god we have New York."

"I couldn't agree more," she smiled. "What do you say..." Before she could elaborate, Caroline came running out of the bar at full speed, tears rolling down her cheeks as she furiously swiped at them. "Care, are you okay?"

"I just want to go home," she sobbed.

"I'll take you back to your parents now, it's okay."

"No, I want to go back to New York, to get out of this stupid place and away from all its stupid memories." Katherine looked over at Elijah and he nodded sympathetically in agreement. It was obvious that Mystic Falls seemed to carry the same curse for everyone.

"It won't be long now, let's go," she soothed. "I'll just get Bonnie and we can go."

Elijah stood up and walked towards the entrance to the bar, deciding to leave them alone and tell his brothers the same thing. It was definitely time to call it a night. He was surprised to find himself face to face with Niklaus inside, his blue eyes clouded over with an unfamiliar sadness.

"I think we should call it a night, Niklaus."

"I couldn't agree more," he murmured.


	8. Young Hearts Run Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's in a name. That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

_**Years Earlier, Mystic Falls** _

_"Klaus, I really need to get back home before my parents notice," she warned, as he placed kisses along the length of her neck, making her realize just how much she didn't want to go anywhere. She was fairly certain this was right where she belonged._

_Things between her and Klaus had been like a whirlwind the past few weeks, Caroline found herself unable to stay away from him if she tried. He was completely intoxicating and when he wasn't around Caroline felt empty. They were currently holed up in the corner booth of the truck stop diner. Hardly romantic, but when you needed to be discreet it was the best they could do. It had become one of their regular meeting places, as well as the Highway. Caroline had come to like his spot at the lake but the weather conditions were too freezing this time of year to really enjoy it._

_"Are you trying to ruin the moment by mentioning your parents?" He growled into her skin as he continued to pepper kisses across it._

_"No, I'm just trying to preserve your life," she joked, although it wasn't far from the truth given the stupid family feud. "Plus I'd like to still be able to go to the Winter Dance on Saturday and that's not going to happen if I get home past curfew tonight."_

_"What is so good about a stupid dance anyway?" He asked, finally tearing himself away from her neck._

_"Well, for starters I planned the thing so I'm excited to see all my hard work come to fruition and then there's the music, the outfits…"_

_"Sounds fantastic."_

_"Look, just because it's not your thing, Mikaelson, don't ruin it for the rest of us," she argued. Klaus had been negative about the Winter Wonderland themed dance since she mentioned it a few weeks earlier. Apparently he didn't do dances, whatever that meant. Deep down she actually wished he was going but he'd made it pretty clear that wasn't going to happen so she thought it was best not to push it._

_"By all means, don't listen to me, love," he offered, attaching himself to her neck with added fervor. "But if anyone even touches you or looks at you the wrong way..."_

_"Well, how are you going to monitor that if you're not there?" She grinned, knowingly._

_"I have my ways," he murmured, mysteriously, continuing to nibble on her neck._

_"Oh, let me guess, Kol and his big mouth?"_

_"His big mouth has been very helpful to me over the years," he joked, pulling back so that he could look in her eyes. "Anyway, I don't like the way Tyler Lockwood looks at you."_

_"And what way is that?"_

_"The way I look at you, love. That's why I'm dubious about his intentions."_

_"And what are your intentions?" She asked, cocking her left eyebrow. As much as she wanted to get annoyed at him for being so caveman-like, it was actually kind of cute seeing his jealous side._

_"I think you know exactly what they are." Before she could reply, he captured her lips hungrily._ _Caroline melted into the kiss, allowing the sensations to take over. She had never felt this way from a kiss and had no intention of pulling away anytime soon screw curfew. It was at this point his hands slid down to her skirt, inching dangerously close to the source of the heat rippling through her body. His thumbs were rubbing circles on her inner thigh, itching to reach their final destination. "_

_Klaus," she panted, pulling away and trying to ignore the dizziness he was causing. "We can't do this here."_

_"Who says?" He smirked, continuing his assault on her lips and legs._

_"Me," she hissed, finally breaking out of her haze induced trance and moving further over so he couldn't maul her. "We're in a public place."_

_"Yeah with about two other people in it," he said, gesturing to the near-empty diner. "Come on Caroline, we don't get enough time together as it is, so I suggest we make up for it when we can."_

_"I really need to get home," she murmured, scooting out of the booth and gathering her coat and scarf to put on for when they ventured into the cold night._

_"Fine," he replied, gruffly. "Wouldn't want you to be late for mommy and daddy."_

_"_ _Well, I'd love to hear your suggestions, given this is the only way I can see this working," she shot back, striding away and pushing open the door just as the cold wind hit her._

_"Well, it doesn't mean I like it."_

_'Well, neither do I," she huffed. "I still don't understand what this stupid feud is about but whatever it is, it's ruining our social lives."_

_"Hell, yeah," he agreed, catching up and threading his arms around her waist and pulling her closer, his chest snugly hugging her back. "This sneaking around isn't as fun as I thought it would be."_

_"I thought you said it was kind of hot the other day?"_

_"Yes, but it's definitely difficult being able to see you and not touch you," he added, his hot breath tickling her earlobe. "We need some quality time together, just you and me, no prying eyes or diners that serve the worst coffee." When he said quality time, Caroline knew what that was code for._

_She closed her eyes, just as she felt the fear taking over her again. While most people she knew didn't feel the same way, Caroline regarded her virginity as sacred. She wasn't waiting until marriage but she'd never felt strongly enough about anyone to take that step, until Klaus. Every fiber of her being was telling her he was the one but at the same time, she didn't want to be just like every other girl he'd slept with. What if, once he got what he wanted, he lost interest?_

_"Well, we won't get any time together if you don't get me home like now," she covered, pulling away and walking towards his motorcycle, choosing to block out all the untoward thoughts for now._

**July 16**

"You'll be the prettiest girl there," Bill Forbes admired as Caroline stood in front of the large mirror in her bedroom. She'd designed the dress herself. It was knee-length strapless and white, bringing out her natural tan and was perfect for a warm summer night.

"I'm not your little girl anymore," she murmured, hating when he referred to her like that. She was pretty certain Bill preferred her as the sweet, innocent daughter who didn't talk back.

"Well, you'll always be my little girl. You know this reminds me of that night you went to that dance, you were wearing white then too if I remember correctly?"

"The Winter Dance," she answered, remembering that night all too well.

"That's right and you'll look just as beautiful if not more at my birthday party tomorrow night," he smiled, placing his hands on her shoulders. The one thing Caroline hated the most was when her father pretended to care, it was all so contrived. "I'm so glad Tyler has returned to Mystic Falls, I understand you two caught up in New York."

"It was only one time, no need to start planning the wedding and you can tell mother the same."

"Well, I'm sorry if I think you two would be well suited."

"No, this is more of a business transaction than my happiness, it always has been."

"You know Caroline, I thought the spoilt brat stage might have passed by now."

"I did everything you wanted," she scowled, turning around to face him. "I was the perfect little daughter that never complained and even though I was so unhappy I sacrificed so much for you."

"Well, I'd hardly call you perfect given the way you acted out Senior year and made a fool of me in this town."

"Wow, this is what I love about our little get-togethers. We pick up right where we left off. You made me feel so guilty when I was younger and it hurt so much at the time but I'm older now and I don't care what you think anymore."

"So, why did you come back, if you don't care?" He sneered, that famous Bill Forbes temper coming back with a vengeance.

"For mother, but right now I'm even questioning that decision," she muttered. "Nothing ever changes in this pathetic, little town including this stupid family feud."

"Well, we all know that falls upon the Mikaelsons."

"No, we don't all know," she cried. "I can't believe it has been going on for this long and I still have no idea what caused it."

"Well, that's not your concern, and since when did you suddenly care about the Mikaelsons?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Tyler told me all about your little chat with Niklaus Mikaelson the other day at the Grill."

"We didn't chat."

"Well, apparently he was being quite protective from what I heard defending your honor or something like that, is there anything you wish to tell me, Caroline?"

"There's absolutely nothing going on," she shot back truthfully. "Not that I owe you or the rest of this damned town an explanation. Why do I always feel like I'm sixteen again when I come back here."

"Maybe because that's the way you are acting," he growled. "I expect you to be on your best behavior young lady or..."

"Or what? You'll send me to my room, ground me for life? I think we are well and truly past that point."

"I have other ways to get what I want."

"Is that a threat?"

"I paid for your college tuition, in fact, I'm currently subsidizing your expensive New York lifestyle."

"I worked hard through school to get to this point."

"And where has that gotten you?"

"I have an internship," she replied, feebly.

"Yes, I'm sure that internship will keep that Manhattan roof over your head," he replied, snidely. "I suggest if you want to keep living this life you start to cooperate, starting with tomorrow night, got me?" Before she could reply, Bill had stalked from the room, he always did like to have the last word. She threw herself onto the bed, unable to abate the anger coursing through her veins. She hated that she depended on him and knew that had to change, starting today. It was the only way to truly rid herself from his influence.

Something else wasn't sitting right with her and although she hated to admit it, it was about Klaus. Her father didn't just mention things in passing for no reason, so his comments about Klaus were strange. Although he was her father she knew just what he was capable of and even though Klaus didn't deserve her thoughts she was worried. It was bad enough they might strike at the wedding but at Klaus too? Caroline shouldn't have cared, especially after their run-in at the Highway the other night. She was so sick of his fake platitudes, more than that she was tired of his ridiculous caveman antics. He had no right to comment on her choices when he left her behind. For some reason though she still cared and it was killing her inside.

_**Years Earlier...** _

_His text was cryptic. She'd finished up at cheer practice and found his message asking to meet at their spot. There were a few options but when he said that Caroline knew. She drove to the woods, throwing on a hoodie to try and ward off the winter chill over her cheer outfit. It was getting dark, the sun was lazily setting over the horizon making it that much colder. She hugged her body, wondering why she had been so stupid to come out here in the middle of winter._

_"I'm not sure the fish will be biting in this weather," she shivered, her teeth chattering as she spied him in the distance._

_"Well, funnily enough, I didn't bring you here for fishing."_

_"So, why are we freezing our asses off in the middle of the woods, Mikaelson?"_

_"I thought you'd think this was romantic," he balked._

_"Well, you thought wrong," she quipped, her teeth continuing to chatter. He moved forward, enveloping her in his arms and squeezing her tightly. Caroline knew she'd never get sick of that feeling._

_"I thought about last night and wanted to say I'm sorry for being so..."_

_"Petulant, childish, impatient.."_

_"Throwing adjectives my way is not going to make this any quicker," he teased, nuzzling into her neck. "I'm sorry I wasn't more supportive of your little dance."_

_"You're really convincing me with that terminology..."_

_"Obviously frostbite isn't a concern."_

_"I'd take being right over that," she boasted._

_"I want to spend as much time with you as possible and if that means gazing at you from the other side of the dance floor, I'll do it," he grinned._

_"Wait a second," she shot back. "Klaus Mikaelson is going to a school dance?"_

_"I don't think they heard you in London," he hissed. "Yes, I am going to step out of my comfort zone and go to this dance. After all, I'm curious to see what my girl has done with the place."_

_"Your girl," she faltered, finding it increasingly hard to breathe._

_"Don't you want to be?" He asked, his hurt tone not lost on her._

_"Of course I do," she reassured him, pulling him closer if that was even possible."I just didn't expect..."_

_"Funnily enough, neither did I," he offered._

_"As long as you'll be my guy, you know I'm all about mutual ownership."_

_"I could get used to that," he smirked. "In fact, I went all sorts of crazy and got you something." She watched as he rifled through his backpack, pulling out something completely unexpected._

_"You got me a corsage?"_

_"Don't go around telling people that, but yes.."_

_"I didn't think you knew what one of these was," she chuckled, inspecting the beautiful white adornment. He had no idea it would match her dress perfectly._

_"Okay, just so you know teasing me about my lack of knowledge in this area is completely ruining the mood."_

_"Sorry," she apologised. "I'm just surprised, but in a good way."_

_"Given our circumstances I know I can't be that guy who picks you up, gives you a corsage and takes you to the dance," he shared. "But if I can give you even a fraction of your perfect night then that's better than nothing."_

_Before he could continue she'd pulled him towards her, molding her lips over his. Never in a million years did she think Mister tough guy would do this for her. The fact she never asked but he did this, all the same, said a lot about Klaus Mikaelson and his burgeoning feelings for her. In fact, she felt exactly the same way and it scared her to death._


	9. Everybody's Free (To Feel Good)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did my heart love 'till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

**July 17, Mystic Falls**

"Now, how did I know I'd find you here?" She drawled, sitting down on the swing beside him. "You know I'm surprised we actually still fit in these things."

"Well, speak for yourself, half my ass is hanging out," Klaus chuckled. When he was younger Klaus would spend hours on the swing set in the backyard. Rebekah used to annoy him constantly to push her and he'd complain but did it anyway, mainly to shut her up. Although Klaus would never admit it aloud, he'd always had a soft spot for his sister even if she was bossy and conceited at times. "You know I'm actually surprised you didn't have this pulled down for the wedding of the century?"

"Why would I do that? Some of my best memories are on this swing set, even if you did whine about having to push me," she murmured, taking a sip from her champagne flute.

"I'm curious as to why the guest of honour is here with me and not lapping up all the attention from her guests?" As was customary the night before the wedding, the Mikaelsons had thrown a Rehearsal dinner for Rebekah and Stefan. Klaus was taken aback by just how many people were there and he thought the wedding was going to be a spectacle. He figured no one would miss him much if he slipped away during the festivities, tomorrow would be painful enough.

"I needed a breather, this wedding has just been so…."

"Extravagant, exorbitant, over the top?"

"I was going to say consuming," she drawled. "This is my big day, it has to be perfect, Nik."

"Given you have been talking about it since you were six, I'm not surprised. I'll never forget that time when you married the cat in mother's best tablecloth."

"Hey, I was just practicing and Lucy wasn't complaining."

"That's not how I remember events when you were chasing her with that top hat," he teased. "I just hope tomorrow doesn't play out the same way."

"Well unlike Lucy, I have Stefan well trained," Rebekah promised. "And don't you even think about mentioning that story in your best man speech."

"You know, I always thought you'd marry someone just like Mikael..."

"Gee thanks, Niklaus! I do have some taste."

"Well, you know what they say about marrying someone like your parents," he joked. "I have to say I'm pretty happy how this turned out though, Stefan is a good guy."

"Yeah, he's alright," she smiled. "So, how about you, big brother?"

"How about me what?"

"Don't play dumb, Niklaus. Are you still whoring your way through Boston's female population?"

"I resent your assertion, little sister."

"It's not incorrect though."

"I'm having fun," he balked. "Not everyone wants to settle down with their high school sweetheart." As Klaus said it, he felt his chest constrict thinking that wasn't entirely true. There could be worse things than marrying Caroline, not that he'd ever admit that of course.

"Not even Caroline Forbes?" His eyes shot up, wondering where the hell that came from. It was like she was reading his mind.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh come on, Nik, I wasn't stupid like Kol and Elijah, I knew you two were having a secret affair."

"We were not having a secret affair," he scoffed. "I think somebody has an overactive imagination."

"I saw you, Nik."

"When?"

"The day before the Winter Dance, you have no idea how shocked I was to find my brother buying a corsage of all things and funnily enough I noticed that corsage on the wrist of one Caroline Forbes."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay, well if that wasn't enough to pique my interest, Niklaus Mikaelson actually going to a dance did."

"What can I say; I was curious about your little school, social events and thought I might even pick up a cute girl for my trouble."

"And what about that fight you got into? Was that all a coincidence too because if you ask me that was the act of a very jealous guy. One who was so head over heels for Caroline Forbes he couldn't think straight."

_**Years Earlier** _

_As soon as he entered the school gymnasium, Klaus realised he'd made a mistake. Not only did the monkey suit he was wearing feel absolutely foreign to him so did the scene before him. Klaus didn't begrudge people a dance; he just preferred not to partake. Although looking at his pastel coloured surroundings, he could see Caroline's designer stamp on everything and he had to admit she'd done an outstanding job of recreating a spectacular winter wonderland. He'd have to remember to congratulate her afterwards, sooner rather than later, he hoped._

_They'd organised to meet up at their spot later and Klaus couldn't wait. "So, what do you think of your first dance?" Stefan asked, a cheeky grin crossing his face._

_"I'm more worried about the fact that you have been to so many Salvatore, talk about whipped."_

_"Well, you know more than anyone else what Rebekah can be like."_

_"Where is she anyway?"_

_"She had to go over there and boss some people around, something about lack of refreshment varieties."_

_"Sounds like the end of the world to me," he joked, sarcastically._

_"_ _For the last time, what are you really doing here man?" Stefan asked, curiously. "And don't give me any bullshit about wanting to pick up Hayley Marshall because I know for a fact that you've been ignoring her for months and that you prefer blondes."_

_"Did you ever consider the fact that maybe I'm branching out?"_

_"No, so what's up?" Before he could reply Klaus saw Caroline, his chest constricting at just how beautiful she looked in her fitted white gown. Her golden waves were cascading down her back just how he liked them and the only accessories she wore were a pair of simple pearl earrings and the corsage he'd bought her. He was actually surprised she was wearing it, given he had absolutely no idea which one to purchase given all the options. The fact she was made him grin like an idiot. "Earth to Klaus? What is with that goofy grin, Mikaelson?"_

_"_ _Uh, I don't know what you mean," he mumbled, realising he needed to be a lot more careful. It was just so difficult with her in the same room, looking like that._

_"What is with you lately, you've been acting so weird."_

_"He's always been weird, he was dropped on his head as a baby, didn't you know?" Kol interrupted._

_"No, that was you Kol," Rebekah drawled, joining in on the family banter. "Although Niklaus has been stranger than usual."_

_"What is this? Gang up on Klaus night? I thought you'd all be happy I was embracing a high school tradition; god knows you give me enough grief when I don't. I can't win," he huffed, choosing that moment to walk away to avoid any more incessant questions. He really needed to get a grip. It was at that point she caught his eye and gestured subtly towards her corsage, her blue eyes dancing with excitement. At that moment every doubt Klaus had about turning up at this stupid dance was worth it, just to see Caroline happy._

_He'd felt bad about pressuring her the other day about spending more time together given their tricky situation. That's why he'd decided to make it up to her by buying that corsage. Although, Klaus also knew that there was more to her hesitation than she was admitting. It was public knowledge that she was a virgin and he had a feeling she was feeling nervous about his intentions, given his extensive experience in the area. He felt a hard thud as he made contact with a broad shoulder against his. In his Caroline daze, Klaus had managed to run into someone._

_"Watch where you're going, Mikaelson!" A familiar voice spat. He really should have known that the one person he'd run into would have to be Tyler Lockwood. Firmly ensconced on team Forbes, they'd been constant enemies trading barbs on a regular basis. He'd never really bothered Klaus until he started to see Caroline. It was obvious Tyler had a thing for her and that didn't sit well with him, making his hatred of the brunette even fiercer than before. Caroline told him regularly there was nothing to worry about but his jealous streak knew no bounds, unfortunately._

_"Are you really going to try this here?"_

_"You were the one who ran into me, seems like you were too busy staring at something you can never have."_

_"And what would that be?"_

_"Caroline Forbes."_

_"I have no idea what you're talking about and quite frankly I don't really care."_

_"I think you do, Mikaelson. She actually has taste and wouldn't be seen dead with a loser like you."_

_"Oh, so she'd much prefer to be seen with an idiot like you, Lockwood?"_

_"I know for a fact that she does," he smiled, knowingly producing a hotel key card from his suit pocket. "Right after we're announced King and Queen, we have plans." Klaus felt the anger rise in his chest trying to contain it but failing miserably. How dare this idiot make up lies about Caroline? Before Tyler could react, Klaus made contact with his jaw, watching as he reeled backwards from the shock. Before he could advance towards him and continue his assault, Tyler threw a counter punch straight into his eye. He was dazed momentarily as a slew of witnesses, including teachers, had rushed over separating the two before more blows could be traded._

_Klaus didn't really remember much, the anger boiling inside him drowning out most of the shouting and promises of suspension before he was forced outside and let loose into the parking lot. He threw off his jacket in despair, undid his tie and sat on the curb. He didn't mean for his rage to get the better of him but the thought of Caroline and that bastard in a hotel room made him sick._

_"Klaus?" She hissed. He looked up sheepishly, dreading the lecture he knew was coming. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?"_

_"He was being an ass," he muttered, childishly, unable to meet her gaze._

_"Oh wow, newsflash. Tyler Lockwood's default setting is being an ass," she growled, her blue eyes blazing angrily. "That's no reason to throw a tantrum and disrupt the whole dance, Klaus."_

_"He started it,"_

_"I'm sure he did, so what did he say?"_

_"It doesn't matter," he grumbled, deciding not to go into detail about what he'd said, worried it might upset her unnecessarily._

_"Well, sure that's reason enough to hit a guy, isn't it? For once in your life couldn't you just be the bigger person and walk away?"_

_"You obviously don't know me very well then if you think I'm capable of that, Caroline."_

_"Well, obviously I don't. I'm going to go back to the dance and try to enjoy what's left of it. If you want to sulk out here, be my guest."_ _She stormed off, her white dress billowing in the night air. This wasn't how he saw the night going at all. Klaus decided this was the first and last dance he'd even go to, they just weren't a good idea._

_"Well, at least now I know why you've been acting so weird," Stefan murmured, walking across the parking lot slowly. "Caroline Forbes, hey?"_

_"Do you always eavesdrop on conversations that don't concern you?" He asked, not even bothering to look up from the concrete. He felt so deflated by Caroline's reaction that Klaus didn't even care Stefan knew what had been happening._

_"Only when they are going to cause the whole town to break out into all-out war because of a forbidden Mikaelson/Forbes union."_

_"Oh, stop being so dramatic," he groaned._

_"Have you met your father?"_

_"Well, given you were listening in on our little altercation Stefan, you'll know that it doesn't really matter anymore. Nothing is going on with us, so crisis averted. Are you happy now?"_

_"That's why you came tonight, for Caroline. Wow, you must have it bad for her to do that," Stefan smiled. "How long has this been going on anyway?"_

_"Why does that matter?"_

_"I'm just curious."_

_"We met on Halloween," he shared, wondering why he was even telling Stefan this when it didn't matter._

_"Well, that would explain the sudden change in temperament, and I mean that in a good way," he deduced. "What did Lockwood say?"_

_"He was just talking shit about Caroline," he seethed, feeling the anger rising again. "Showed me a hotel room key, said he planned on taking Caroline there after the King and Queen announcement."_

_"So, why didn't you tell her that you idiot?"_

_"I suppose I didn't want to ruin her night."_

_"Oh, you mean more than you already have?"_

_"I already had her tell me that, I don't need you doing the same, Stefan. In fact I'd just prefer you left me alone."_

_"To sulk, in Caroline's words."_

_"No, not to sulk," he mimicked. "If I keep you from Rebekah any longer, I know I'll never hear the end of it and that's the last thing I feel like dealing with tonight."_

_"I can't leave you here, you know friend code and all," he explained._

_"While I admire your strange commitment Salvatore, yes, you can. Anyway, I'm going to leave, take off this stupid monkey suit and have some much needed beers," he said, standing up and throwing his jacket over the shoulder. "Make sure you show my sister a good time, otherwise there'll be hell to pay."_

* * *

_"I didn't expect to find you here," she said, making Klaus look up from his terrible coffee. She was obviously tired and weary, but still looked as beautiful as ever with a dark denim jacket covering her white dress._

_Against his better judgment, Klaus had gone to their meeting spot. If he was being honest, he kind of hoped she'd show up even after what happened at the dance. "What can I say? I really needed some bad coffee."_

_"No one is that desperate, Mikaelson," she drawled, taking a seat across from him. "Stefan said you went to get beer."_

_"Stefan?"_

_"Turns out you have a pretty good friend, he took me aside discreetly and explained your little altercation with Tyler. Why didn't you tell me, Klaus?"_

_"He was being disgusting; you didn't need to hear what he had planned for you."_

_"I'm actually glad I found out," she grinned, deviously. "I gave Tyler a present of my own."_

_"What did you do?"_

_"I may have accidentally kneed him in the balls during a dance, that boy isn't going to get lucky with anyone tonight," Klaus chuckled, thinking just how perfect Caroline Forbes was for him._

_"That's my girl," he replied, faltering slightly when he realised what he'd said. "Well, that's if you'll still have me after my appalling behaviour. I'm sorry if I ruined your evening."_

_"_ _To be honest, being in the same room as you and not being able to dance or kiss you would have been much worse," she murmured, leaning across the table and placing her hand over his affectionately. "Plus, you look terrible so I suppose that's punishment enough, boyfriend."_

_"Gee, tell me what you really think, love," he balked, pretending to be offended but just happy she'd forgiven him._

_"Is it really that bad?"_

_"It's not pretty, I won't lie," she said, gesturing to the waitress. "Can you please get me some hot water and a towel?"_

_"You're going to fix me up?"_

_"Well, I can't promise anything, especially given the mess you've gotten yourself into, but I'll try," she smiled, scooting into the booth next to him._

_"There's something I want you to know, Caroline. You have every right to be wary about where this is going, physically I mean," he explained, watching her cheeks flush with cute embarrassment. "I have no intention of rushing or pressuring you at all, you need to know that."_

_"I'm sorry, I know that you..."_

_"_ _Shhh," he interrupted, placing his hand tenderly on her leg. "There's nothing to be sorry about, I'll be ready when you are, okay?"_

_"Okay," she leaned in, cupping his cheek with her hand tenderly. "Ouch," he winced._

_"Sorry!" She leaned forward placing a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling back so the waitress could place the water between them. Caroline grabbed the nearby salt shaker and poured its contents into the water. Dipping the cloth in she proceeded to press it to his bruise._

_"Ouch."_

_"That didn't hurt, you big baby," she chided. "I'm starting to think you're only doing that so I'll kiss you again."_

_"Guilty as charged," he smirked, leaning in for another kiss, thinking that he'd never felt anything so devastatingly innocent in his life. "There's actually something else I wanted to tell you."_

_"Oh, and what's that?"_

_"I love you, Caroline Forbes," he grinned. "I think I have since the first moment we went fishing together."_

_"Well, lucky I love you too, Bruce," she joked, her face breaking into a beautiful smile. "So, now that's settled, how about a dance?"_

_"What? Right here? Right now?"_

_"It's okay, we're the only ones in here," she explained, signalling to the almost empty room. "Plus, it's the least you owe me."_

_"Okay, I think that could be arranged."_

**July 17th**

Klaus couldn't remember how long they kept dancing to the dulcet sounds of the old jukebox in the empty roadhouse, but it really was the best feeling in the world.

"Did Stefan tell you?" He asked, turning to look towards his sister, too exhausted to keep up the lie anymore, if he was being honest.

"Not for a few years, but he didn't have to anyway, I already knew," she admitted. "That kind of love is pretty difficult to hide, even five years later."

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Nik, don't let this stupid family feud stop you from what you want," she pleaded. "It's already claimed far too many victims for no reason, go to her Nik. Go to Caroline and put a stop to this madness."

"She hates me, Rebekah," he whispered. "I left her without any explanation, there's no way she'll ever forgive me."

"Even if you tell her that Mikael threatened her life?"

"Is there anything you don't know?" He asked.

"Not really," she shared. "We both know what Mikael is capable of Nik, why do you think I'm still here?"

"I'm sorry Rebekah, if I knew I would have come back and..."

"What? Look, I'm lucky, I have Stefan but you need to tell Caroline the whole truth and just hope that she's willing to forgive you for trying to save her life."

"You're not going to let go of this, are you?"

"No and you know why?" She asked, ruffling his hair teasingly. "I'm the bride and this is my wedding so you have to do exactly as I say, big brother."


	10. To You I Bestow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "These violent delights have violent ends and in their triumph die, like fire and powder, which, as they kiss, consume."

**June 17, Mystic Falls**

"Could you look any more disinterested, Care?" Katherine asked, joining her in the far corner of the Forbes' sizeable garden.

"I haven't had nearly enough alcohol to make this even the slightest bit bearable yet, Kitty Kat," she drawled, taking a long sip from her champagne glass.

"Am I missing something?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that you're particularly sulky this evening, you know more than usual," Katherine offered, adjusting the fitted, violet dress she'd worn for the occasion.

"Gee thanks," she muttered, looking over at her parents who were laughing with their guests, oblivious to her unhappiness as usual. The only reason they insisted on her attendance was so they could pretend they were one big, happy family, when it was anything but that.

"Well, when the birthday boy threatens you to attend his party, it tends to take away all the fun."

"What did he say?"

"Just that if I didn't start behaving, starting with tonight, that he'd cut off my allowance. Now, if that isn't love I don't know what is, Kat."

"He's been threatening you with the same thing for years, so it's hardly anything new."

"I know, but this time just seemed a little different."

"How so?"

"He mentioned Klaus and how friendly we supposedly were at the Grill the other day; apparently Tyler told him all about our little run-in."

"You barely spoke though, surely that wasn't enough to raise his suspicions. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"You don't think he knows anything about your history together, do you?" She asked, concern reflected in her brown eyes.

"I don't see how he could; I mean we were pretty careful back then. Only you, Stefan and Bonnie knew so I can't see how it got out, especially after all these years."

"Tyler always had his suspicions during high school though," Katherine replied. "Maybe he knows more than he's letting on."

As much as Caroline wanted to discount that theory she couldn't, especially with the wedding threat on the horizon. Maybe he'd found out and this was their way of exacting revenge. As ludicrous as it seemed, Caroline couldn't put it past Tyler or her father, for that matter. It seemed ridiculous that their secret affair could cause such repercussions but when it came to this crazy feud nothing was too small to inflame tensions.

"Let's hope not," she murmured, choosing not to divulge the possible plans Tyler had for the Mikaelsons. The less people who knew the better and she didn't want to compromise Katherine's safety. Caroline just hoped Stefan was right when he said he had the security under control for tomorrow. "Do you think if I escaped now my father would miss me?"

"Don't even think about leaving us here with all these boring, old people, Care," Bonnie drawled, joining them. "If I have to be here you do too."

"Gee thanks, Bon," she scowled. "Do you know how much I would give to be anywhere but here right now?"

"Well, we could go to the Highway but after our last visit, I doubt you'd want to go back," Caroline thought back to their girls' night and his unwanted arrival. She didn't think Klaus could upset her anymore and then he just had to go and show up and prove that he could. Bastard. "Well, I have no intention of letting him ruin the rest of my time here; he's already caused me enough grief."

"Any reason you're mentioning the Highway, Bonnie?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just you and the youngest Mikaelson getting all cosy the other night," Katherine replied.

"We were not getting cosy," she argued, a little too profusely for Caroline's liking. "I figured the least he could do was buy me a drink after our poor excuse for a relationship back in the day."

"I don't know Bon, if you ask me the lady doth protest too much," Caroline offered, knowing full well what it was like to be attracted to one of the Mikaelson men and how it never really waned, even with time.

"At least I didn't stalk Elijah."

"I did not stalk anyone, I needed some air and he just happened to also be outside."

"Yes, what a coincidence. What did the eldest Mikaelson have to say for himself anyway?"

"He's a man of few words," she murmured, thinking back to their brief conversation. "But you know the usual family feuding stuff."

"It's the conversational topic that just keeps on giving," Caroline joked. "And?"

"Well, we didn't have much time to chat before you came running out because his idiot of a brother upset you, yet again."

"Don't remind me," she growled, thinking what a nerve Klaus had being jealous of Tyler and acting like he cared about her wellbeing after running out on her five years earlier. It was insulting to say the least. "Only one more day and I can go back to pretending he doesn't exist."

"I think pretending is the operative word here, Care," Bonnie sighed. "You're never going to get over him if you don't get any real closure. Did you ever think about maybe asking him why he left Mystic Falls so suddenly?"

"Because he's an insensitive ass," Katherine shot back.

"Yes, I think we've already covered that, Kat. You never know, he may have had a very good reason."

"Don't tell me you're on his side, Bon?" Caroline asked, incredulously.

"Not at all," she reassured her. "But don't tell me that underneath all of this warranted hostility you aren't just the tiniest bit curious about what caused him to leave town without saying goodbye?"

"Of course I'm curious but he's had every opportunity to explain himself. Not only in the past five years but the past week since we've been back here. If he really wanted to acquit himself don't you think he would have done it by now? It's obvious to me that he has no reason and as Katherine so aptly put it, he's just an insensitive ass although I would have used more colourful language."

"Okay, point taken," Bonnie answered, holding up her hands defensively. "It was just a thought."

"I need some air," she said, downing the rest of her champagne and handing her glass to Katherine.

"Uh we're already outside, Care," Katherine murmured.

"I mean air that hasn't been poisoned by the Forbes family," she scowled, stalking away before either of her friends could object.

"Leaving so soon?" Tyler asked, intercepting her before she could escape through the back gate. "That's a shame because I haven't had chance to dance with you yet."

"I'm surprised you want to chance it after our little incident at the Winter Dance?" She asked, remembering with amusement how his face contorted with pain after she kneed him where it hurt.

"Well, I guess I'd like to think you've matured over the years, Caroline," he chuckled. "So, where are you going?"

"I just needed some time out, it's intense being back here with all these family obligations."

"I don't see how it's an obligation to spend time with your family, especially given the important milestone your father is celebrating this evening."

"No, I suppose it's not," she murmured, deciding it was best not to argue with Tyler, whose desperation to be a Forbes was constantly evident. Caroline would gladly swap lives with him if he wanted that so badly. She didn't even think he liked her that much but saw her as a way to get into the family and take over the business when her father eventually retired.

"You've been away for a while Caroline, your parents miss you. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Look, I'm really not interested in going into this right now, Tyler. My relationship with my parents is my business, end of story."

"Maybe so," he conceded. "They have worked hard to give you a good life, even under such difficult circumstances."

"Difficult circumstances?"

"Their unfortunate dealings with the Mikaelsons." Unfortunate dealings were an understatement. Caroline had to fight the urge not to roll her eyes. Did anyone in Mystic Falls talk about anything else except this stupid feud? "They aren't good people, Caroline. You'd be best to stay away from them."

"What do you think I've been doing for the past fifteen years, Tyler?"

"Well, I'd strongly suggest that you keep your distance while you're in town," he warned. Was he referring to the plans he'd alluded to when they met in New York? Before Caroline could try to get more information his cell phone rang. He consulted the caller ID, a sly smile spreading across his face. "Speak of the devil," he grinned. "I really should take this."

Before she could tell Tyler how much of a pleasure their conversation had been he was gone, his phone attached firmly to his ear. His comment stuck with her, was he referring to his plans for Rebekah and Stefan's wedding the next day? She needed to get onto Stefan sooner rather than later.

* * *

"Stefan it's me, can you call me back when you get this?" She'd tried calling him multiple times but he wasn't picking up, probably too busy at the rehearsal dinner to notice. She'd left home and proceeded to wander the streets aimlessly while trying to call Stefan. In her distracted state she'd found herself at their spot in the woods.

If she was being honest, Caroline was fairly certain that it wasn't a coincidence her legs had taken her there. She looked around thinking about all the wonderful memories they'd shared here. She recalled with happiness one particular afternoon they'd fished and in her frustration they'd gotten into a play fight and ended up wrestling in the water. Needless to say they didn't catch any fish that day. Klaus used to always joke that she was too impatient for fishing but her dogged determination meant she didn't give up easily, in that and in playing pool. She'd never forget that first day she caught her first fish and Klaus had kissed her on the nose and told her just how proud he was of his obstinate girl.

She shook her head, trying to declutter the memories but once they began it was like the floodgate had been opened and she had trouble stopping them. She thought back to their lazy afternoon picnics when they'd skip class and she'd lay her head on his lap while he read Of Mice and Men aloud. Klaus was shocked to discover she'd never read Steinbeck's famous novel and had insisted on reading it to her personally. What he'd failed to warn her about was that she'd have a torrent of tears streaming down her face from the heartbreaking ending. He'd been the dutiful boyfriend though, wiping away the tears and stray smears of mascara. It was worth it though and still one of her favourite books to this day but she hadn't been able to bring herself to re-read it because it reminded her of Klaus.

"I'm sorry I never told you about the sad ending," a familiar voice said, breaking Caroline from her trance. One thing Klaus had an annoying knack of was reading her mind; he'd obviously not lost that skill in five years.

"I think that's the least of your concerns when it comes to me," she hissed, not even bothering to turn around.

"I know I haven't handled myself in the best way."

"You don't say," she snorted. "Can we please not rehash this again? My night has been bad enough as it is, Klaus."

"Your old man's 50th, who would have thought we'd make it to this day what with all the family drama?"

"Your bad jokes aren't improving my mood, Mikaelson," she growled. "Can you please just leave me alone in peace?"

"No, unfortunately I can't do that, love," he implored, moving forward so that he was facing her and she had no choice but to look at him. She felt her chest constrict thinking just how handsome he looked with his black tie loosened at the neck and his white shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. "We need to talk."

"You're about five years too late."

"I had my reasons for leaving so suddenly," he began, but before he could launch into a full explanation she silenced him by placing her hand over those crimson lips that had explored every inch of her skin, causing the most delicious heat to spread through her body. She didn't mean to touch him but every instinct inside Caroline was telling her she didn't want to hear what he had to say.

"No, just stop. You can't do this to me, Klaus! You don't deserve a chance to explain after all this time and quite frankly I have no desire to hear it. I am not here to absolve you of your guilt. You made your choice and you are going to have to live with that."

"And I have been living with it every day," he admitted. "I hated doing that to you but I had no choice, Caroline. You have to believe that."

"You had no choice?" She scoffed. "As far as explanations go that is a pretty terrible one, Mikaelson. Given you've had five years, I thought you would have come up with something more believable than that."

"I love you Caroline," he argued. "I've never stopped."

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it. You don't just up and leave town without even so much as a note. Those are not the actions of someone who is supposedly in love."

"Mikael made me leave." Now that wasn't what Caroline thought he'd say.

"Since when did you do what daddy dearest told you?"

"Since he threatened your life," he whispered, almost like he was afraid someone would overhear their conversation, even though they were in the middle of the woods. Again, something she wasn't expecting.

"This is getting even more far-fetched," she cried, throwing her hands up in the air. "Don't you dare insult my intelligence, Klaus."

"It's true," he offered. "Mikael found out we were together somehow and he threatened your safety. I was just like you at first, I thought it was some kind of sick joke and I defied him, told him he'd have to try harder than that if he was going to break us up. Until...Do you remember that day when you crashed your car?"

"Yeah, I've still got the scar on my leg to prove it. I don't see what this has to do with anything."

"You ran into that large elm tree on the side of the road."

"My brakes were worn, you said so yourself when you looked at it after the accident."

"They weren't worn, the brake fluid had been completely drained," he explained. Caroline felt the colour drain from her face wondering just how sick his father was to do something like that to a defenceless, seventeen year-old girl. "Mikael was sending me a message and it was then I knew I had to leave, I needed to keep you safe."

"No, this isn't even possible," she mumbled, running her hands through her golden waves and shakily taking a seat on a nearby fallen log. "How did he even get into my car?"

"Trust me when it comes to my father anything is possible, that man is capable of anything and he's got plenty of questionable people willing to do his dirty work."

"I don't understand why he'd go to such great lengths; it's just a stupid business feud between our families."

"Do you really believe that?" He asked. "There is a lot more to this war than business, Caroline."

"But.." she faltered, a million questions racing through her mind especially why he kept it from her for so long.

Before she could continue a loud bang pierced the night air silencing their conversation. "What is that?"

"I have no idea, but I think it's coming from up the hill," he observed, the realisation sweeping across his face and Caroline knew exactly why.

"Your house," she murmured, the dread filling her stomach.

"Can you smell that?"

"Smoke," she whispered, as he began to sprint away, Caroline chasing closely after his retreating back. The wedding wasn't until tomorrow, what had they done? Caroline couldn't remember how long it took them to reach his house. Give their families mutual hatred, Caroline knew it was a bad idea to follow but she had to know what had happened.

She coughed, the acrid smoke only getting thicker as they made their way towards his house. She could hear sirens wailing in the distance. "Oh god," she let out a strangled cry as they reached his street. Their mansion was well and truly alight, the orange flames licking angrily at the structure.

"Caroline you can't be here right now," he shouted, attempting to be heard over the loud hissing and crackling from the inferno. "You have to go home."

"I can't leave you now," she pleaded, tears streaming down her face. This was all her fault. She knew something was being planned but she never imagined that Tyler, and worse, her father could be capable of such violence.

"You have to, love," he implored. "I need to see if my family is alright." He was gone before she had a chance to respond. Caroline couldn't leave the scene, she needed to know everyone was okay, otherwise she'd never forgive herself. She stayed out of sight on the opposite side of the street as the fire trucks, flew past. She could see his parents standing outside the house while Klaus waved his hands frantically at Elijah and Kol. Where was Stefan? Where was Rebekah? Her breath hitched in her throat as she watched Klaus runing towards the house and into the flames.


	11. Talkshow Host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wilt thou be gone? It is not yet near day. It was the nightingale and not the lark that pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear...Believe me, love, it was the nightingale."

**July 18th - Mystic Falls**

Klaus did a lot of impulsive things during his teenage years and that obviously hadn't changed. Approaching Kol and Elijah at the fire scene, he'd asked where their little sister was, so too Stefan. Stefan, he was relieved to find out, had left the mansion for the night after the rehearsal dinner had finished, Rebekah wasn't so lucky. She was still in the burning house. They'd tried to go back in but one of the supporting structures in the entrance hall had crashed into the front door preventing entry or exit.

All logic went out the window as he barrelled towards the house without a second thought, he could hear Elijah and Kol's screams as he did but Klaus didn't care, it was Rebekah. As much as he liked to tease his little sister he loved her dearly and the thought she was helplessly languishing in the Mikaleson mansion didn't help things. He'd taken a backward glance at his father who seemed to have no intention or will to save his own daughter. So damn typical. Mikael Mikaelson only looked after number one, why would that have changed in the five years they'd lived apart?

The air was thick with smoke, he could feel the heat from the flames but right now he didn't care. The front, bay window seemed to be his only entry option and he made his way towards it protectively shielding his face.

"You are not going in there," a fireman on the scene shouted, restraining him roughly. "That's what we are here for, stay outside here and stop trying to play the hero."

"But my sister," he managed to bite out, feeling more helpless than ever. "You need to save her."

"We'll do our best but for right now you need to calm down and go back to your family."

"Easier said than done." If there was something Klaus hated more than anything, it was the painful delay waiting for them to save her. For all Klaus knew she was dead and Klaus wasn't sure how he or Stefan, for that matter, could handle that. She was his closest sibling, even if he joked about her annoying tendencies. He watched on, transfixed by the orange flames that seemed to be spreading even with all the firefighters now inside with their hoses. It was supposed to be the happiest day of her life but Rebekah was trapped in there with no escape. Klaus would never forgive himself for leaving, even if Rebekah had wanted him to make amends with Caroline.

He was broken out of his trance seeing three of the firefighters emerge from the blazing inferno, a very familiar blonde draped limply in one of their arms. He ran towards her lifeless body with Kol and Elijah in close pursuit.

"Is she okay?" Kol shouted over the noise, as they placed her body gingerly on the stretcher.

"We won't know for sure until we get her to hospital. We found her at the bottom of the stairs wedged under a wooden beam, it looks like in her haste to escape she fell and passed out." Elijah inspected the bloodied wound around her abdomen.

"She's lost a lot of blood." Elijah summarised, his serious expression not giving away his feelings as usual. "I'll ride with her."

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked.

"I'm the surgeon here, if I didn't do anything I'd feel pretty helpless, Niklaus." Klaus nodded, knowing he couldn't offer any solutions but was so worried about his sister's serious condition. They wheeled her towards the ambulance and Elijah jumped in, sending Klaus a reassuring nod as he did. His parents were now speaking with the firefighters at the scene.

"What the hell happened?" Kol asked, pointedly. "I was sleeping and the next thing I knew, I heard a loud bang and the whole house was alight."

"I have no idea how this happened, Kol, but you and I both know who's responsible and that they're going to pay for what they've done to our sister," he promised, watching as the flames slowly began to die down. He looked towards his father, that same glint in his eye knowing he was thinking the exact same thing. "Let's get to the hospital, I'll call Stefan on the way."

_**New Year's Eve Years Earlier- Mystic Falls Hospital - 47 minutes until midnight** _

_"What the hell happened to you?" Klaus asked, noting Stefan's bloodied face. "I leave you alone for one night and all hell breaks lose..."_

_"Tyler and his little girlfriends jumped a few of us at the Highway," he muttered, rubbing his bruised face._

_"They really need to get lives," Klaus said. "It's so sad they have nothing better to do than ambush the Mikaelsons on the biggest night of the year."_

_"Well, you'll be happy to know that Rebekah was so pissed about her night being interrupted that she caused a bit of damage herself."_

_"Rebekah got her hands dirty?"_

_"_ _She even broke a few nails jumping on one's back and smashing a beer bottle over the other." Klaus smiled, impressed by his sister's fearless show of bravery._

_"Wow, she must have been really angry. How about Kol?"_

_"Hid under the bar, blamed it on the fact his baseball bat was at home," he chuckled._

_"Well, I'm sorry I wasn't there but at least you had Rebekah to protect you in my place."_

_"Now the guys are really going to give me a hard time after this," he complained._

_"Oh come on, you love that she did it._ _You've always had a thing for feisty women."_

_"That's something we have in common," he agreed. "Speaking of the lovely Caroline, why aren't you with her right now?"_

_"Well, our plans sort of went awry when news of this brawl broke out, you know friend code and all," he joked referring to Stefan's favourite term. "The infamous family feud strikes again. At least of all people, she understands." Klaus was beginning to realise that sneaking around might have been kind of hot but it was also a giant pain in the ass. So much so, that for the past two weeks he'd been forced apart from Caroline, while her family took their annual ski vacation._

_The Mikaelson Christmas was its usually forced and fake ordeal and all he wanted was something real, to see Caroline. They'd kept in contact through messages and had promised to reunite on New Year's Eve. They both had family dinner commitments earlier in the evening but planned to meet up before the final countdown at a mystery location of her choosing yet to be disclosed._

_When he'd heard about the fight he'd headed straight to the hospital, worried for his friends, Kol and Rebekah. He'd hurriedly messaged Caroline and luckily she understood. She'd even insisted on coming too but Klaus warned her that it wasn't a good idea being seen there with Tyler nursing a broken nose in one of the hospital rooms._

_"You haven't seen the girl in weeks and you've let me know all about it, man. Just go and see her, I don't want to have to endure your grouchy mood any longer."_

_"I should be here," he argued. "This is all my fault."_

_"How is this your fault exactly?"_

_"Oh, I don't know my surname perhaps?"_

_"Well, then I'm equally to blame then." Rebekah walked into the room, a knowing look on her face._

_"I thought you'd be at the nearest beautician getting those nails fixed," he quipped._

_"I'm not the princess you think I am, Niklaus," she growled. "You're mixing me up with the wrong sibling, I'm fairly certain Kol's probably on his way to the salon right now."_

_"Don't think that you can go around brawling like that again," he warned, regarding her seriously._

_"Oh, please stop with the protective older brother vibe, I've already had to endure the overprotective boyfriend one earlier," she groaned, sitting on the bed next to Stefan and placing a comforting arm around his shoulder. "Don't you have some girl to torment this evening?"_

_"If I did, I don't think I'd share that with you."_

_"Well, that's probably a very good thing." He looked to Stefan who sent him an encouraging nod._

_"Please stop getting into fights, Rebekah. I don't like to make a big deal of this but I care about you."_

_"You care about me?"_

_"This doesn't leave this room," he muttered. "I wouldn't want people to think I actually cared, I have a reputation to protect, after all. Just look after this idiot, as it turns out I do have somewhere to be." Klaus messaged her once he'd left, hoping that it wasn't too late to salvage their plans. It was a long, excruciating ten-minute wait before she responded with an unfamiliar address._

_Looking at the clock, Klaus realised he had less than twenty minutes to make their promised date so pushed his foot on the accelerator to speed up his arrival, it was the least he could do. He drove out on the highway, passing a few small towns before turning off into a darkened and silent street thinking just how much this resembled a horror film. Pulling into the driveway his eyes flickered upwards noticing her silhouette illuminated in the window by the surrounding candles, every fibre of his being willing him towards her._

_The door was unlocked and he powered towards the staircase, taking the steps two at a time, finding his way to the room in question. His breath hitched in his throat, golden waves cascaded over her creamy skin, black, lacy lingerie barely covering her gorgeous assets but at that very moment his favourite thing were her blue, expressive eyes gazing into his with something he'd never seen before, unadulterated lust._

_"I was locking the front door in five minutes," she murmured. "If it were after midnight things would be very different."_

_"With all due respect you only did give me the address, all I can say is thank god for Magellan GPS. But where are we? We're not breaking and entering by any chance?"_

_"Katherine's parents might consider it that way but they never use this place anyway, so we might as well take advantage if they're not going to do it."_

_"I'm sorry for cancelling, I just thought I should see everyone was..."_

_"Are Stefan and Rebekah okay?"_

_"Rebekah can more than hold her own I found out, Stefan has a bruised ego, but other than that, everyone is fine," he smiled, knowingly._

_"I hope someone kicked Tyler's ass."_

_"A broken nose from what I've heard."_

_"Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy."_

_"More importantly though, are you okay?"_

_"Why wouldn't I be?"_

_"I told you I would wait as long as you wanted, love. We don't need to do this." He said, trying to keep his composure even with the woman he loved offering herself to him. Klaus would never pressure her, Caroline Forbes meant too much to him._

_"What if I told you I wanted to do this," she murmured._

_"Why?" He asked, against his better judgment, wondering why Klaus Mikaelson would ever question her comments when he wanted her so badly it physically hurt._

_"Because I love you, you idiot," she shot back. "I wasn't upset you cancelled if anything it made me want you even more._ _As soon as you knew your sister, brother and Stefan were in trouble you went to them. You like to play the tough guy that doesn't care but yet you do, so much."_

_"I don't," he scoffed. "Well, not that much."_

_"But yet you love me?" She asked approaching him and looping her arms around his neck, her vanilla-scented perfume infiltrating his nostrils. "How do you explain that?"_

_"You're a witch."_

_"I'm sorry?"_

_"It's the only way to explain your hold over me, love," he teased, making circles across her bareback and struggling to contain his burgeoning arousal as she rubbed her body against his."You're casting a spell on me."_

_"If that's the way you want to explain your feelings then I won't stop you, but I do like to be portrayed as the powerful type."_

_"You definitely have power over me, especially looking like that."_

_"I thought you'd like it," Caroline smirked, capturing his lips with hers. Klaus groaned against her mouth, unable to resist any more if he wanted. He figured his view of events was pretty spot on given her bewitching powers._

_"Hang on," he murmured, reluctantly pulling away and feeling cold from her body no longer against his. "We can't do this."_

_"Are you really turning me down now?" She baulked. "I just don't want you to regret anything, Caroline," he pleaded._

_"_ _I'm pretty sure that isn't even an option, so please just shut up and kiss me before I throw your ass out of here," she ordered._

_"You're pretty bossy when you want to be," he grinned, pulling her closer again._

_"You secretly love it," she shot back, placing kisses along the length of his neck making him moan from the sensations it was causing._

_"Don't you know it," he growled, pulling her towards the king-size bed in the corner of the room and laying her across it, shedding clothes as he watched her fidgeting excitedly on the sheets in anticipation. "If you want to stop just let me know," he whispered, straddling her and starting to place kisses across her flat abdomen before venturing south._

_"I can't see that happening," she hissed, her body twitching from his touch. Klaus increased his assault, removing her panties and beginning to massage her already wet centre as his other hand impatiently pushed aside her bra._

_Completely naked, Caroline was as beautiful as he'd always imagined, even more so if Klaus was being honest. His hand found her nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger as his other hand ventured further into her warmth below. She cried out, bucking her hips in response. "Do you like that?" He said, his voice husky with desire._

_"I love that."_

_"What do you want?" He asked as she squirmed around in anticipation of the pleasure._

_"I want you, inside me, now," she panted. Most of the time Klaus would tease her until she was almost tipped over the edge but given their mutual and drawn out desire Klaus knew the couldn't wait. He rallied immediately, pushing himself into her tightness and crying out from the sensations it caused, even more than he ever imagined. She'd faltered briefly, her breathing becoming short and laboured._

_"Are you okay, love?" She nodded slowly, a smile spreading across her face as she familiarised herself with his movements._

_"Don't stop," she replied, her breathing ragged. "Please?" He began to grind into her, his thrusts beginning slow to get her used to the feeling before pushing harder. She cried out, her moans intermingling with his as they climaxed, their eyes not leaving each other. Klaus had done this more than a few times but he'd never experienced this overwhelming feeling of love and happiness before._

_As they lay entangled in each other's arms afterwards, both breathing heavily, Klaus would never forget how she placed a sweet kiss on his lips and told him she loved him. Immersed in the moment, Klaus returned her sentiments. They would make love multiple times that night and Klaus knew it was the happiest he'd ever been._

**June 18th**

"She'll be okay," Klaus said to Stefan trying to reassure, not only her fiancé but himself too. They were seated in the hard hospital chairs, waiting for more information on her condition. "Rebekah's a fighter, we both know that all too well."

"You heard Elijah, she's severely injured and has lost a lot of blood. She might not make it out alive."

"Yes, but if Elijah's involved then you and I both know she's under the best care," he replied, trying to soothe his future brother-in-law's frazzled nerves. "Do you remember that night when she took on all those Forbes' guys singlehandedly?"

"She hasn't let me forget about those broken nails," he murmured. "I've never met anyone tougher than your sister. I generally spend most of my time scared of her, but in a good way."

"Don't we all? If anyone can get through this, it's her."

"It's all my fault, Klaus," he sobbed, breaking down and running his hands through his hair, making Klaus look at his best friend curiously.

"You weren't even there, so have nothing to feel guilty about," he reassured. "Maybe if her own brother was there, then this wouldn't have happened at all."

"You don't understand, Klaus, I knew they were planning something but I was too late to stop it from happening."

"When you mentioned that the other day I assumed it was under control."

"It was under control, for tomorrow that is," he murmured. "To be honest I didn't know what was planned but all I knew was that the attack was supposed to happen at the wedding, I'd tightened security and had taken all the necessary precautions because I wanted Rebekah to have the perfect day. If I'd known..."

"Wait a second, did they know you'd been tipped off earlier maybe?"

"I don't know," he mumbled. "It would make sense why they struck earlier."

"Who was your mystery source anyway?"

"I can't tell you," his best friend faltered, so unusual for Stefan given their established friend code and all. "I promised."

"Well, given the current situation, don't you think it's important?" He asked, watching Stefan's conflicted expression and wondering just who this person was to create this unease.

"Maybe if we could talk to him then we might be able to get these guys..."

"It wasn't a he," Stefan interrupted. "It's a she."

"A she."

"It was Caroline, okay? Is that what you really want to hear?"

"I'm not sure what I wanted to hear," he replied, sitting back in disbelief. "But why would she..."

"She met with Tyler to get some information in New York and he alluded to something."

"That's why she saw him recently," he sighed, thinking back to his jealous display about their meeting. "But why would she.."

"Oh come on, Klaus! You're a smart guy. Even after everything that girl still cares for your safety, as well as that of your friends and family, apparently."

"But why?" He asked, perplexed. He knew just how kind she could be but after everything he did Klaus knew he didn't deserve her help, even though she apparently offered it.

"Because she loves you, you stupid idiot. Not that you deserve it after what you put her through."

"Mikael threatened her life," he whispered. "I knew what he was capable of so that's why I had to leave to keep her safe."

"But yet here we are back again with this stupid rivalry still. Your dad is going to be after blood tonight with good reason, you can try and distance yourself but this has just gotten real."

"I know," he shared, just as Stefan's cell began to ring. His eyes flickered towards the caller ID making his chest constrict at the familiar name.

"Do you want me to take this or are you finally going to man up and take responsibility?" Klaus didn't respond, just took the cell from Stefan and connected the call.

"Hello, love."


	12. Little Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come, gentle night; come, loving, black-browed night; Give me my Romeo; and when he shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars. And he will make the face of heaven so fine that all the world will be in love with night and pay no worship to the garish sun."

_**Years Earlier, Mystic Falls** _

_"Stefan, stop laughing. I'm trying to be serious here," Caroline whined._

_"I'm sorry," he grinned. "I just never thought you'd be coming to me for advice on what to get Klaus for Valentine's Day."_

_"Well, if I knew you were going to laugh at me then I wouldn't have," she growled, taking a sip from her drink. They were currently at their regular haunt, the Highway, and away from prying eyes. "You don't understand, this is our first Valentine's Day together. It's a big deal."_

_"Well, I think we can safely say this is Klaus' first one with a girlfriend and it's not really his most favorite of holidays if I'm being honest. So I'm not really sure I can help you, Caroline." Of course, he didn't really like Valentine's Day she shouldn't have been surprised given his view on occasions including high school dances._

_"Are you trying to tell me that he has never received any Valentines' gifts before?" She asked, knowing just how popular he was with the opposite sex._

_"There may have been some flowers, chocolates and…."_

_"And what?"_

_"A few pairs of panties left in his locker," he chuckled. "Hey there's a thought, how about some lingerie?"_

_"I am not going to be like one of his slutty admirers, and just for future reference you and I are never discussing lingerie again, Stefan."_

_"I'm sorry but I have no idea, something that Rebekah can definitely attest to. Shouldn't you be asking one of your girlfriends about this?"_

_"It's a bit of a sore subject with them. Whatever was happening between Kol and Bonnie has ended and Katherine hates Valentine's Day with a passion; if I have to hear one more lecture about it being a Hallmark Holiday I might just kill her."_

_"Well, according to Rebekah Valentine's Day is every day."_

_"Sounds like the girl I remember," she said, sadly. Caroline really missed Rebekah and hated that the stupid family feud had kept them apart. Since she and Stefan had connected she secretly wished it would mean reuniting with Rebekah but as it was too many people knew her and Klaus' secret already and she didn't want to risk it. "So, what are you getting her?"_

_"Roses, chocolates and dinner at her favorite restaurant."_

_"Who knew you could be so romantic, Stefan?"_

_"Do you really think I came up with that myself? Who do you think made the dinner reservation?" Caroline laughed, thinking how typical it sounded. "She likes to celebrate Valentine's Day in the same way every year. If there's anything Rebekah hates it's surprises."_

_"You two are like an old, married couple," she smiled, thinking just how much she wanted that with Klaus but, given the rivalry, she wasn't so sure that would ever happen. It was a thought that plagued her constantly, especially given how much closer they'd become over the past six weeks. Not just sexually but emotionally and Caroline was afraid that Klaus could be taken away as quickly as he'd appeared in her life._

_"Slow down mom, we're only 17 after all," he balked._

_"Well, I'm willing to bet that you'll end up together," she predicted, knowing that if any couple had a chance for happiness it was them. "It's written in the stars, like fate."_

_"I didn't know you were into astronomy?"_

_"Don't you mean astrology, mate?" A familiar voice asked, approaching them at the bar and wrapping his arms around her neck. She leaned into him, thinking just how happy he made her, even when he was being a smart ass._

_"We can't all be experts like you, Mikaelson," Stefan shot back._

_"What can I say, I have a thing for stars," he admitted, placing a kiss on the top of her head affectionately. "What are you two talking about anyway?"_

_"Nothing of your concern, nosy," Caroline said, sending Stefan a warning glance at the exact same time a perfect idea came to her. "How about I whip your ass in a game of pool, Bruce?"_

_"Well, you can try but we all know this is going to end in your tears, love."_

_"I'll have you know I've been practicing," she huffed, standing up and turning around. "I'm even willing to make a bet."_

_"Oh, this should be interesting," he smirked, flashing those dimples at her that had the ability to make her melt. "And what exactly am I going to get when I win?"_

_"Yours truly wrapped in nothing but a red bow," she grinned, mischievously as she began to run her fingers through his blonde curls, exactly how he liked it. Even through his jeans, Caroline could feel him beginning to stir, something that seemed to be happening a lot with them lately._

_"Oh, I know what this is, you're just trying to throw me off my game," he guessed._

_"Is it working?" She asked, rubbing up against his chest._

_"Um, there are actually people here trying to enjoy their drinks in peace, myself included," Stefan interrupted._

_"Shut up, Stefan," they both replied in unison._

_"How about we get out of here and play something else?" He said, his voice husky. "I'll even let you be on top this time and I know how much you like that." It wasn't an uncommon occurrence with them these days to get so caught up in each other they forgot everyone else existed. Without a backward glance, they rushed towards the door._

_"Information I didn't need to know or visualize for that matter," Stefan called out, loud enough for them to hear as they made their hurried escape._

**19 July**

Caroline walked into the Highway noticing just how quiet it was tonight. Ever since the fire, Mystic Falls had been deathly silent almost like people were too scared to leave their homes for fear of retaliation. She knew it wouldn't be that way for long and that Mikael would be behind closed doors somewhere planning his next move. Her parents were quiet themselves, she'd wanted to ask if they were responsible but, at the same time, she was scared of the answer. It was obvious Tyler was heavily involved but if this was a direct order from her father, Caroline wasn't sure what she was going to do.

Her whole world was shattered and she was too shocked at the moment to even contemplate what this meant. Everything inside her was screaming to get the hell out of town and never look back but, upon reflection, Caroline realized she'd never really escaped the family feud even when she was living miles away in New York. The emotional scars it had caused were deeply ingrained but events this week had brought them all back to the surface and she had too many unanswered questions to leave now, even if the truth did hurt.

Caroline thought back to the fire, she'd stayed across the street but with all the noise from the wailing sirens, people had started to come out of their homes and she knew she couldn't be seen. She'd stumbled along the streets in shock, hastily composing a message to her friends to meet her nearby. She was inconsolable when they reached her, hysterically sobbing in Katherine's arms while Bonnie stroked her hair comfortingly and begged her to tell them what was wrong.

They'd heard the sirens and knew there'd been a fire but were unaware of just how serious things were. She would never forget the look on their faces when she described the scene at the Mikaelsons, Bonnie especially who hurriedly asked if Kol was okay making Caroline believe there was more going on between those two than she'd realized. Caroline insisted on going to the hospital but Katherine had warned her against it, especially given the renewed danger this arson attack had created.

Instead, she convinced her to call Stefan and she was so glad she did. When Klaus had answered Stefan's cell she'd been so relieved he was okay, doing everything she could not to cry at the simple greeting she knew so well. The last image she had was of him running blindly into that fire and even though he'd caused her tremendous pain in the last five years, nothing could compare with the pain his death would cause.

She was silent for a moment trying to gather her thoughts before berating him for being so stupid, closely followed by a question about Stefan's wellbeing. Knowing Stefan was okay provided instant relief but hearing about Rebekah's condition broke her heart.

"I'm surprised you actually came," Klaus murmured, as she joined him at the bar.

"Why? If anything I'm surprised you're here and not at the hospital." She replied, gesturing to the barman for her usual drink order. Klaus had messaged to see if she wanted to meet and given what had transpired before and after the fire, as well as her concern for his sister she knew she had to see him.

"I really needed a drink," he sighed, the exhaustion on his face evident.

"How is Rebekah doing? I tried to call Stefan earlier but he didn't pick up, which is understandable."

"She's better. She lost a lot of blood in the fall so they had to give her a transfusion. It was touch and go for a while there but she was awake and talking this morning. Apart from a broken arm and three cracked ribs, as well as bruising she's lucky to be alive."

"Rebekah's a survivor, if anyone was going to get through this it would be her."

"I can't help but think what if..."

"No, don't think about that," she shot back, placing her hand over his comfortingly without thinking, her head was all over the place emotionally so she really wasn't in control of her actions right now. All she knew was that she wanted to take his pain away.

"I can't thank you enough," he murmured.

"For what exactly?"

"For telling Stefan that information, I know that must have been a difficult position to be in and you didn't have to especially after what happened between us." Caroline wasn't expecting Stefan to tell Klaus about that but given his emotional state right now she could hardly blame him for letting it slip.

"To be honest what you did was the last thing on my mind, I just wanted Stefan and Rebekah to have the perfect wedding day," she answered truthfully. "Anyway, I'm not sure why you're thanking me given everything that happened." He turned to look at her with such intensity that it was throwing her off balance.

"How can you say that, Caroline? You thought it was going to happen at the wedding, it's not your fault they acted earlier."

"I just wish I'd done more then maybe we could have avoided all of this."

"Don't you see? There's nothing you or I or anyone can do to stop this feud, not five years ago and not now. You realize that after this there is no going back, right?" She nodded by way of response. "It's an all-out war."

"Your father?"

"I haven't seen him," he replied, gruffly. "Mikael has barely seen my sister; obviously he's too busy planning his revenge. You know what the worst part about this is?" She shook her head. "The worst part is that if I saw Tyler Lockwood right now, I don't think I could be responsible for my actions. Looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"You are nothing like your father, Klaus," she pointed out, knowing that, even after everything between them, he wasn't. "Anyway, I'm not sure I could be responsible for my actions either if I saw Tyler, it's hard enough having to be in the same house as my father right now, I can't even bring myself to ask the question..."

"Because you're afraid of the answer," he finished.

"I have no idea what to do, I'm so scared," she whispered. This time it was his turn to place his hand over hers. "You realize this isn't going to end until someone dies, right?"

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of, Klaus," she murmured. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why didn't you tell me about your father's threats?"

"I wanted to, believe me. After he tampered with your brakes, I just couldn't chance it. I mean what would Mikael have done if he found out I'd told you?"

"Well, it might have been unsafe while I was still living in Mystic Falls but why not tell me after we'd both left town? If you supposedly love me like you say, I just don't understand why you couldn't at least make it right then," she stumbled, feeling a renewed sense of betrayal.

"It sounds crazy but Mikael has contacts everywhere, including New York and Boston. I wouldn't be surprised if he's been keeping an eye on us all this time and I couldn't forgive myself if he'd done anything else to hurt you." He explained. "Look, I know this is difficult for you to comprehend but I did what I thought was best and I would do it again if that meant you were safe and well because I love you."

"Most people profess their love through flowers," she uttered, using humor to lighten the situation as she was so prone to doing.

"Or other ways," he smiled. "I'll never forget what you did on Valentine's Day."

"You think about things like that?" She whispered.

"All the time, in fact, it's the only thing that gets me through the day sometimes," he admitted. "I was restless at the hospital the other night, Elijah politely asked me to pace elsewhere so I went outside for some air. There were so many things going through my head but as I stepped outside and looked up to the sky do you know the only thing I could think about?"

"What?"

"That the smoke haze from the fire was obscuring the sky and all I wanted was to see a star," Caroline's breath hitched in her throat knowing exactly what he was talking about. "It's the only thing that makes me feel a little better." There were so many things she wanted to say but she was still so confused and hurt by the situation.

"I'm still not okay with what you did, Klaus, and I'm not sure if I ever will be."

"I understand that and I don't expect anything," he conceded. "But thank you for letting me explain."

"If only our families would give us the courtesy of doing the same thing about this stupid feud. The number of times I asked and I got the bullshit 'business deal gone wrong' excuse."

"You and me both. People don't just torch other people's houses without a very personal reason. Maybe if we knew what we were dealing with we could somehow prevent World War Three from breaking out."

"That's the best idea you've had," Caroline murmured. "I think it's time we did a little research and get to the bottom of this thing once and for all."

_**Years Earlier** _

_"Should I be worried about where you're taking me?" He said, half complaining as she led him along blindfolded._

_"Okay you got me, I'm taking you into the woods so I can have my way with you, murder you and then bury your body where no one will ever find it."_

_"Oh and I thought you were only kinky in the bedroom, love," he teased, Caroline not hesitating to give him a whack for his comment. "Any more comments like that and I'm withholding sex," she lied, knowing that she could never live up to that promise given sex with Klaus was the most mind-blowing thing she'd ever experienced._

_Caroline was so glad she waited and even happier that it was with someone she loved. "Whatever you say, ma'am," he complied. "You know, I thought it was up to the guy to surprise the girl on Valentine's Day? When I received your rather bossy text instructing me to not make any plans I was confused."_

_"I figured if I left it up to someone who didn't like Valentine's Day we'd end up at our favorite truck stop diner drinking bad coffee."_

_"Who said I don't like Valentine's Day?"_

_"Stefan who, by the way, is not very helpful when it comes to gift ideas for future reference."_

_"I can't believe you thought he would be," he laughed. "You realize Rebekah picks everything out because he's so bad at it?"_

_"I did hear something about that," she muttered._

_"The one thing he didn't tell you was that I may not like Valentine's Day usually but that all changed when I met you," he said, the sincerity in his voice making Caroline want to pin him down and smother him with kisses. "Are we there yet?" Maybe those kisses could wait; he always was too impatient for his own good._

_"_ _You'll be happy to know we're here," she replied triumphantly, throwing a few bags on the ground that she'd been lugging along with Klaus through the woods._

_"Where is here? I'm still blindfolded you know."_

_"And that's how you'll stay if you don't stop asking questions," she shot back, finally untying his blindfold. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around curiously at the clearing where they were standing in the woods._

_"You were telling the truth about murdering me I see," he quipped, earning a dirty look from her. "A tent!"_

_"Brilliant work, Einstein."_

_"Did you put this up yourself?"_

_"What do you think?" He didn't respond just looked at her dubiously. "I was a Girl Guide and I'm pretty certain if we had a competition I'd win."_

_"You probably would," he grinned, pulling her in closer so that he could loop his arms around her neck and rub his nose affectionately against hers. "This is amazing."_

_"You haven't seen the best part yet," she said knowingly, pulling out an envelope and passing it to him. "Happy Valentine's Day, Bruce." She watched anxiously as he ripped it open, using what light he did have to read the enclosed certificate._

_"You bought me a star?"_

_"It's named after you and everything," she smiled. "I know how much you love astronomy so..." Before she could keep talking his lips were on hers and she found herself melting into his embrace. They kissed a lot but this felt so much more intimate, if that was even possible. After a minute of feverish kisses, they reluctantly pulled apart, their breathing ragged. "Were you just trying to shut me up?"_

_"No one has ever done anything like this for me before," he said, ignoring her joke. "This means so much to me."_

_"Well, I'm glad you like it."_

_"I always considered myself a star," he joked. "So, where exactly is Klaus?"_

_"I'm glad you asked," she replied, pulling out the supporting documentation and map she'd been provided. "I even bought a telescope."_

_"You really did think of everything."_

_"And you're surprised? I am Caroline Forbes, after all."_

_"I should have never doubted you," he chuckled, grabbing her jacket and placing a kiss on her lips. "But first, there's something I wanted to give you. It's not a star but I hope you'll like it just as much." He produced a black velvet box and handed it to her._

_In all her planning and excitement she'd never even thought about him giving her a present, especially after thinking he hated the occasion. She opened it slowly, her eyes growing wider with every inch. It was beautiful. She picked up the antique silver locket, admiring the way it shimmered in the moonlight._

_"I think we can both safely say that our families aren't ideal but what I do know is that I've come to think of you as my family, someone I want close to me all the time," he murmured, opening the locket in her outstretched hand and revealing a picture of himself on one side. "I know we can't always be together because of this stupid feud but just know I'll always be there for you, right next to your heart when you need me."_

_She felt the tears gathering in her eyes, the enormity of his gesture overwhelming her all at once. "I love you Klaus Mikaelson," she bit out, unable to say anything else at that moment she was just too emotional._

_"I love you too, Caroline Forbes, just try and stop me."_


	13. You and Me Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Affliction is enamoured of thy parts, And thou art wedded to calamity."

**Mystic Falls, Virginia**

"I hope you're not trying to make another getaway" Klaus warned, catching his sister out of her hospital bed. Rebekah being Rebekah had tried to escape nearly every five minutes and so between his siblings, Stefan and their mother they had to keep an eye on her.

"Calm down, mother," she winced, holding her ribs protectively with her unbroken arm. "I was just visiting my poor excuse for a bathroom if you really want to know my whereabouts."

"Did the Doctor say how much longer you'll be in here for?"

"Another three days," she grumbled, settling into bed again. "I hate being in here, Nik. Not only is the food terrible, but it also smells really bad."

"I know you do, little sister," he sympathized, taking a seat by the bed and placing his hand over hers in an effort to comfort her. "But it won't be much longer and then you can come back home and bunk with Stefan and me."

After the fire, the Mikaelsons had rented a house nearby to live in the interim but Klaus had no intention of pretending to play happy families, especially if his stay in Mystic Falls was only temporary. "On second thought, maybe this hospital isn't so bad after all." Klaus took it as a good sign that she could still joke after everything that had happened, including her ruined wedding.

"Oh come on, it will be fun," he promised. "We can all plan your new wedding together; I'll have you know that my attention to detail is second to none." Her face fell at his attempt at a joke. "Sorry, it's probably too soon to try and make light of the situation."

"It's true though," she murmured. "My wedding was completely ruined and after everything I put into it, I don't think I have the energy to do it all again, Nik."

"You can't mean that; it's all you've ever wanted."

"That's what I thought but somehow after what happened it all feels tainted now," she mumbled. Klaus could see the tears brimming in her blue eyes, his free hand balling into a fist, his anger returning with full force. First him and Caroline and now they'd messed with his sister and Stefan. When would it all end?

"Well, that's not your fault," he growled, protectively. "I think given everything that's happened I'd sooner get on an airplane and elope with Stefan. As long as I was anywhere but Mystic Falls I'd be happy."

"Trust me the feeling is mutual about this place."

"I figure if I can get Stefan out of here he won't be out trying to hunt down and kill Tyler Lockwood." Once he knew Rebekah was going to be okay, Stefan had gone on the warpath blinded by his anger and out for revenge. The only good thing was that Tyler seemed to have disappeared. It was hardly surprising given the coward he was though.

"He's just angry at the moment, he'll calm down I promise," he said hoping rather believing it to be true. Klaus was furious as well and knew from his experience with Caroline just what he was going through. When the person you loved was put in danger it was an automatic reflex to lash out.

"We both know that isn't true," she shot back, seeing straight through his feeble promise. "You and Stefan are both so hot-tempered and if you continue to act out against the Forbes family then you're just as bad as father."

"You could be pretty hot-tempered yourself back in the day from what I remember, Rebekah."

"Maybe so but I like to think I've matured and mellowed unlike everyone else in the stupid town," she drawled. "Either that or the pain medication has dulled my senses completely."

"I have no plan of doing that, I promise. Yes, I'm angry and I want to rip them to shreds for doing this to you but we need to be smarter, we need to find a way to end this feud before anyone else gets hurt."

"And how exactly do you propose to do that?"

"Find out why it all happened in the first place. If we know the cause then maybe we can use it somehow to stop this once and for all."

"That's not a bad idea but I don't like your chances. If it was so easy Niklaus don't you think we'd know the reason by now?"

"We never really asked or tried to get to the bottom of this, Rebekah," he explained. "We just took it as a fact of our messed up lives. Maybe if we dig deeper we'll find something that we can use to..."

"End this," she finished the premature relief on her face obvious. "But how exactly do you plan on doing this? It's not like our parents are going to decide to tell us what really happened after all this time, especially just after their house was burnt to the ground."

"I was speaking to Caroline about it and..."

"Excuse me?" She asked, reeling back in shock. "You and Caroline? I didn't realize you were on speaking terms these days."

"Let's just say we have a shared interest in this project," he admitted, his gaze now focused on the ground, too afraid to betray his feelings to his sister. "She feels terrible about what happened, you know that, right?"

"I don't doubt that, she's just as much a victim as us," Rebekah agreed. "I'm just glad the two of you have made up and are actually getting along. You've lost too much time together already, Nik."

"I wouldn't go that far," he bit out, sadly. "It's more of an uneasy truce given all the obvious extenuating circumstances."

"Call it what you want but I'm sure she is still in love with you," Rebekah said, her suggestion making his heart lift slightly. He hadn't wanted to believe it but maybe there was some hope. He cleared his throat and continued.

"She suggested speaking to some other people involved and that's exactly what I plan on doing," he promised.

"What exactly do you plan on doing, Niklaus? Should I call our lawyer in anticipation?" A familiar, stuffy voice enquired. He rolled his eyes wishing his older brother had worse timing but unfortunately here he was right on time as bloody usual. "We're planning Rebekah's elopement with Stefan, it's going to be in Las Vegas," he teased. "Oh, and it's a dress up theme."

"Vegas baby!" His youngest brother chimed in walking in behind Elijah and taking an enthusiastic seat by her bed. "Please tell me Elvis is officiating?"

"You've made all of Kol's dreams come true in one fell swoop," Elijah groaned. "Given our current situation, I'm not sure we should be joking about things and getting him unnecessarily excited."

"Who said I was joking?" Klaus balked.

"The day Rebekah gets married in Vegas is the day hell freezes over," Elijah replied, dryly. "I don't appreciate being left out of the loop when so much is going on. We are family and it's time we came together given recent events, don't you think?"

"Exactly why Klaus is going to look into what caused this feud, he thinks it will help end it," she offered, ignoring Klaus' warning glance. He was trying to keep them all out of it for their safety but it looks like Rebekah had other plans.

"While I admire your persistence, what exactly has changed? Last time I checked everyone we knew was pretty tight-lipped on the subject," Elijah rightfully said. It was true but Caroline had made him realize there was somebody who couldn't be so easily swayed. The fact it had taken her of all people to make him realize the obvious said a lot about just how much she knew him.

"I'm leaving for England tonight," he shared.

"Who or what is in England?" Kol asked.

"Grandfather..."

"The fall out between them all those years ago, of course," Elijah surmised, obviously frustrated he hadn't come to the same conclusion earlier. "I'm coming with you."

"Elijah, I'm more than okay. While I appreciate your help, I think it's best you stay here and..."

"Go on, say it," Rebekah interrupted, sending him a dirty look. "Babysit me? I'm not Kol, you know."

"Hey!"

"I think you have more than enough babysitters with Stefan and mother," Klaus said. "What I was going to say is that you need to stay here in case anything happens, we all know just how angered father is right now and I don't trust him to behave in my absence."

"I don't think any of us do," Kol muttered. "Although I don't usually agree with Niklaus, I think he has a point. Plus, it would look suspicious if everyone left town at once, Elijah." Klaus was pleasantly surprised that Kol actually supported his plan but knowing his younger brother there was probably more to it. Klaus didn't have the time to worry about that reason now.

"Fine then, Niklaus," Elijah conceded. Klaus actually thought he'd put up more of a fight but was pleased he didn't given the situation. "But we want to know if and when you find something; this isn't just about you it's about all of us."

"Don't I know it," he mumbled, leaning down to give Rebekah a kiss on the cheek. "I've got a few things I need to do before I leave." He nodded at his brothers by way of a farewell and left the room, hoping that he would find what he was looking for to end this once and for all. Klaus planned to pack a few belongings then meet Caroline to tell her what he was doing. Given it was her idea; he thought it was the least she deserved. His heart ached thinking about leaving her again, even if it was temporary. Klaus wasn't quite sure how he was going to leave her for good when this was all over.

* * *

As he made his way towards the parking lot, Klaus noticed Stefan on his way inside. He looked drawn and tired and Klaus knew it was because he wasn't sleeping. Instead, he was spending his night prowling around and trying to hunt down Tyler Lockwood and his friends. Klaus had tried to stop him, mainly for Rebekah's sake, but he was unmoved. He wanted revenge and he wanted it now.

"Another long night?"

"Klaus, I'm really not in the mood for a lecture right now," he growled. "Your sister has been nagging me enough the past few days."

"Well, do you blame her?"

"Lockwood can't just get away with this," he bit out. "Rebekah could have died in that fire, Klaus."

"She could but she didn't," he reasoned. "But the best thing you could do is spend time with her while she recuperates, not run around looking for revenge."

"So, what? Lockwood and Bill Forbes just get away with it? I never thought I'd see the day where Klaus Mikaelson cowered to them."

"I've been through my fair share with them and my own family," Klaus replied, gruffly. "You know how I told you about leaving town because Mikael threatened Caroline's life?" Stefan nodded in response and Klaus continued. "I didn't believe him at first, thought there was no way he'd do something so callous. Well, I was wrong. That son of a bitch drained her brake fluid; Caroline could have died when her car hit that tree. Trust me, if anyone knows about how you're feeling right now, it's me."

"Mikael did that to you? His own son?"

"Talk about fatherly love," he muttered.

"Poor Caroline."

"Well, she didn't know about it at the time but she does now."

"So, you're finally being honest with her about everything? It's about time."

"I'm trying. Anyway, my point is that I could get really angry and do something stupid but it wouldn't change the situation."

"So, what exactly are you saying?"

"I'm asking you to look after my sister. She puts up a tough front but she is scared to death that you are going to end up dead or in jail or something. Don't you think she's gone through enough without worrying about you?" His bowed head was enough to tell Klaus he felt ashamed about his behavior.

"I was just so angry and she means everything to me, Klaus," he said, his voice breaking as he finally made eye contact.

"I know how you feel, mate," Klaus sympathized. "It won't be like this for much longer, I promise."

"I'd know that fierce, determined look anywhere, Mikaelson. What exactly are you going to do?"

"Try and make things right, Rebekah can fill you in on everything. But while I'm doing that I fully expect you to look after her," he ordered. "Otherwise I'll kick your ass, Salvatore." Stefan chuckled. "I was being serious."

"I don't doubt that," he replied. "But thanks, Klaus."

"What for exactly?"

"The reality check. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to see Rebekah."

"Tell her the blue hospital gown really brings out her eyes," he joked. "She loved that compliment as you can imagine."

"I'll bet," he laughed. "See you soon, man." Klaus patted Stefan on the back before making his way towards his motorcycle, not expecting a certain blonde to be perched on the seat eyeing him seriously. His breath hitched in his throat, why did she have to do that to him every time? Her dark, denim jeans were hugging her legs like a second skin and those golden waves splayed out across her leather jacket were causing his heart to beat decidedly faster. Klaus could feel his arousal wishing she didn't have that effect on him sometimes, especially in public.

"I think that's illegal."

"No, if I stole your bike it would have been illegal," she replied. "I'm just keeping your seat warm." If he was trying to contain his arousal comments like that weren't going to help matters.

"I'm almost too afraid to ask why you're doing that, love."

"I had this feeling you'd try and run off to England without me and I couldn't let that happen, especially since I gave you the idea." His eyebrows shot up wondering how she knew him so well, even after all this time. "And what have I told you about calling me that?"

"Sorry, force of habit," he shared. "And while I'm grateful for your assistance, I can't let you get involved."

"Why not?" She balked, not making any effort to move from his bike. "Last time I checked this stupid, family feud doesn't just involve you. I want to find out why this happened in the first place and you have no right to keep me from doing that."

"It's best..."

"If you are going to try and tell me what's best for me I'd have a look at your past actions, Mikaelson," she growled. "Arguing is futile; I've made up my mind."

"What will your parents say when you just leave town like that?"

"I was supposed to be leaving a few days ago anyway, if anything they'd be happy to see the back of me so they can keep avoiding my questions."

"Did you ask if..."

"Not quite," she muttered. "Every time I try to raise it I chicken out at the last minute. I know that probably seems weak to you, it's just..."

"Difficult," he replied, knowingly. "I know how you feel and it doesn't make you weak, Caroline. Not at all. I know it can't have been easy trying to process everything but..."

"Stop changing the subject, I'm coming with you to England." As much as Klaus wanted to completely hate the idea he couldn't help but think about spending time together with her, just the two of them. Maybe they could talk about everything and...no he was getting ahead of himself. Klaus wasn't sure what he was going to find out but didn't think it was right Caroline was around to hear it. When it came to her he'd always been so protective and nothing had changed in that regard.

"That's not a good idea."

"Well, funnily enough, I don't care what you think," she scoffed. "I have every right to come, end of discussion." Klaus was trying not to laugh at just how feisty she still was. The one thing Klaus knew was you didn't mess with Caroline when she was determined.

"I suppose I have no choice then," he murmured, a smile playing on his lips.

"You bet your ass," she shot back. "But don't expect any pleasantries; I'm coming along for one reason only." Klaus was tempted to respond that the fact she had to mention that spoke volumes but he knew they were on shaky ground as it was.

"So, now that's settled I guess there's no need to ride me anymore," he said, gesturing to her rather comfortable stance astride his motorcycle. He noticed her cheeks flush at his comment; it didn't really come out how he'd imagined.

Klaus decided to blame the fact his burgeoning arousal was now rubbing against the confines of his jeans. "I meant ride my bike."

"I knew that," she said climbing off his bike, her voice decidedly higher-pitched than usual. "But I have no intention of letting you out of my sight. We both know how much of a flight risk you are."

"I suppose I deserved that," he conceded, handing her his spare helmet, knowing what was coming. "So, what's next?"

"You take me home so I can pack some things and then we head to the airport," she instructed, placing it on her head. Klaus couldn't get past how cute she looked in his helmet after all these years. "Also, I expect we're traveling business class?"

"Well, no, I wasn't expecting a travel companion to come along and inflict so much pain on my credit card."

"Number one, you can afford it, Mikaelson. And number two, it's the least you owe me, don't you think? " Klaus wanted to argue but knew she had a point, it looked like business class was in their immediate future. Klaus wanted to be upset but the fact Caroline was willing to spend time with him, even under these circumstances, was somewhat comforting.


	14. A Drop in the Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It is my soul that calls upon my name. How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night, Like softest music to attending ears!"

_**Years Earlier...Mystic Falls, Virginia** _

_"What am I supposed to get him?" Caroline whined._

_"Just wrap yourself in a red bow and nothing else, it's bound to get a favorable reaction and it doesn't require spending any money."_

_"Not being helpful, Katherine," Caroline growled. Although the thought was appealing she could do that any night of the week and this was his birthday. She wanted it to be special. "I'm just not sure how I'm gonna top that star I gave him for Valentine's Day."_

_"That's what you get for going too hard too soon," she responded knowingly. Caroline fingered the locket around her neck thinking she wasn't the only one. She'd barely taken it off since he gave it to her, preferring to have it close to heart especially when he wasn't around._

_"When I asked you to help me shop for Klaus' birthday present, I was hoping for some realistic suggestions and less unwanted opinions."_

_"I thought birthdays were supposed to be fun, why are you so stressed, Care?"_

_"Have you met Caroline, Bonnie? Crazy perfectionist is her default setting."_

_"Sorry that I just want it to be perfect. Everything in our relationship has always been so difficult thanks to the stupid family feud, you know sneaking around and pretending we don't know each other in public."_

_"Hello," Katherine drawled. "The sneaking around is why it's so hot between you." Caroline felt herself blush knowing that much was true but the main drawback was that she barely got to see him. They'd been lucky not to raise any suspicion yet and that was due to the fact they were so good at being discreet._

_"Maybe, but it certainly doesn't sit well that Kol is throwing him a birthday bash and I can't even go. That's why I wanted to get him the perfect gift because I won't be there."_

_"Not sure you'll be missing much at a Kol Mikaelson planned party," Bonnie scoffed. "It will be all beer, chips and questionable girls."_

_"Sounds like someone's upset they won't be invited," Katherine teased. "Are you missing little Mikaelson?"_

_"Little is right."_

_"Woah, information I didn't need to know," Caroline groaned._

_"I didn't mean that, he's actually very well endowed," she blushed. "I meant little like maturity-wise."_

_"Something else I didn't need to know."_

_"Oh come on, this is more activity than I've had in a while. Where's my mystery Mikaelson?" Katherine pouted. "If only hottie Elijah would come back and visit."_

_"_ _Not sure he could handle you, Kitty Kat," Caroline joked. "This talk isn't helping me find a present though."_

_"Cologne?" Bonnie suggested weakly._

_"Porn?"_

_"Katherine," she chided._

_"What? I figured he could use something to pass the time while you're apart."_

_"Why did I invite you along again?" They were walking down the main street of Mystic Falls, the antique, book shop window coming into view. One book on display in particular caught her eye, was that a first edition? She suddenly was excited hoping that it was. Maybe she had an idea for him after all._

_"What's going on?" Bonnie asked curiously._

_"It's Of Mice and Men."_

_"What?" Katherine asked._

_"It's one of his favourite novels."_

_"Well, as exciting as that supposedly is, I'm going to rest my poor legs over on that bench. Are you coming Bonnie?" The girls made their way to the nearby seat as she walked inside in anticipation. The chance of a first edition was probably wishful thinking but Caroline figured it was worth a try. It was as she'd hoped a first edition and she'd bought it hurriedly gushing to the sales assistant about how happy she was to have found it._

_It was only when she turned to leave that she ran straight into a hard body blocking her exit. Caroline's eyes flew to the person in question, the dread filling her immediately. It was Mikael Mikaelson. She'd know that ice-cold stare anywhere. She felt a shiver run down her spine as he took in her appearance, his eyes flickering slowly over her body. She'd never been in such close contact with her father's enemy and right now she wished she was anywhere but there._

_"Uh, excuse me," she murmured. He continued to stare like he was relishing in her obvious discomfort. It was only when she finally met his gaze and refused to look away that he finally moved aside. Caroline rushed out the door and took a huge gulp of fresh air trying to steady her nerves._

_"What's wrong, Care?" Bonnie asked, her concern obvious._

_"I, uh, ran into Klaus' father in the store."_

_"Mikael? Oh my god, what happened?" Katherine asked curiously._

_"Nothing, he was blocking my exit and I asked him to move."_

_"If it was nothing why do you seem so shaken?" Bonnie observed._

_"I guess it was a shock coming into such close contact with him, you know after all this time. That man has the coldest demeanor, I can see why Klaus and he don't get along."_

_"Maybe you should tell Klaus about it?"_

_"Tell him what, Katherine? That his father is a creepy weirdo? Nothing even happened so I think it's best I just leave it. He has enough problems with his father as it is," she explained. "The good news, however, is that I got his gift."_

_"So that means you've finished dragging us around town then?" Katherine asked hopefully._

_"It does and even though you were of no assistance whatsoever, I'll even buy you both a drink," Caroline smiled, placing her arms around her best friends but not missing Mikael's curious stare from the book shop window as they passed._

**Oxford, England UK, 22 July**

"Caroline, wake up."

"Mmmm, just five more minutes, mom," she complained, shrugging off the hand on her shoulder.

"You never were a morning person, I remember that time when we slept in by the lake and we had to get to school and I did that thing you really liked with my tongue..."

"Wide awake now," she growled, her eyes fluttering open and staring boldly into his dark blue ones. It didn't help that he looked gorgeous in that fitted, black henley either, his hair slightly rumpled from the car ride. "No need to revisit memory lane, Mikaelson."

"I had a feeling that might work," he grinned, those dimples appearing unwelcomely and making Caroline more frustrated, if that was even possible.

"This is about getting to the bottom of this stupid, family feud, nothing else," she shot back. "Now, why did you wake me up?"

"Ah, because we've arrived," he replied gesturing to the cute, ivy-covered cottage ahead. "You know to find out about this stupid, family feud."

"Yeah, yeah," Caroline conceded, smoothing down her blonde waves that had been ruffled unnecessarily while she slept in the car. "How long was I asleep for anyway?"

"You pretty much fell asleep as soon as we left Heathrow," he shared. "I see you still talk in your sleep though."

"What did I say?" She squeaked, hoping that she hadn't called out his name aloud. Katherine had already informed her she had a habit of doing that, unfortunately.

"Something about needing to find a birthday gift," he replied nonchalantly. Caroline knew exactly whose gift she'd been trying to find given remnants of her dream were still present. "You realize that mine has already passed right? But if you really want to get me something I'm partial to..."

"People that run away without leaving a note don't deserve presents," Caroline scowled, hopeful she hadn't identified him as the person she was trying to buy a present for all those years ago. "Now, let's get this over and done with."

"Remind me to ask Grandfather for a much-needed coffee when we get inside," he quipped, avoiding her dirty look purposefully as he said it. Caroline chose to ignore him, climbing out of the car and straightening her top as she did it. Suddenly she felt nervous, as weird as it sounded Caroline had always wanted to meet the grandfather he loved and admired but things had changed considerably since then and she had no idea how to act or feel.

"This place is gorgeous," she murmured, looking at the cottage admiringly. It was almost like something you'd see in the movies, the pretty rose bushes out front only adding to its overall appeal.

"Isn't it?" He sighed, probably more to himself than her. "I haven't been here since I was little," Caroline could sense the obvious regret in his voice as he said it as well as the reminiscent look in those eyes. She didn't want to feel bad for him after everything that had happened but Caroline knew the tension between his grandfather and Mikael had severely hindered their close relationship.

"I'm pretty certain he'll be happy to see you," she offered. Caroline was really trying to be unemotional but it was already proving difficult.

They made their way to the front door and she could sense his anxiety and Caroline defied every fibre in her stubborn being by clasping his hand in hers by trying to provide some sort of comfort. She immediately felt overwhelmed as the warmth from his hand spread throughout her body. He looked over with a slight smile and she knew he appreciated her gesture. It was Caroline who did the knocking sensing his apprehension and it wasn't long before the front door flew open, a tall, elderly, grey-haired man looking upon them both in shock.

"Niklaus?" He inhaled deeply, holding onto the door for some form of support.

"Hello, grandfather," he offered, weakly. They stared at each other for a long time obviously attempting to reacquaint themselves after all these years.

"Have you ever heard of a razor?" He replied gruffly pointing to Klaus' stubble. Caroline noticed his face twitch with familiarity as his grandfather stepped forward and enveloped him in his arms. It was all she could do not to cry their reunion was that sweet. They stayed there for a while before finally breaking apart, their initial awkwardness now all but gone.

"It's good to see you, grandfather."

"You too, my boy," he grinned. "It's been too long."

"It really has."

"Are my eyes deceiving me?" He inquired, his gaze shifting to Caroline curiously. "Well, if it isn't Caroline Forbes."

She was taken aback by why and how he knew just who she was given they'd never met and her distance from Klaus the past five years. "You know me?"

"How could I not," he shared, looking to Klaus who was doing a bad job of trying to silence him. "My grandson is a person of few words at times but I've never heard him talk about anyone as much as you, dear." Caroline was unable to form words, her eyes flickering over to Klaus and noticing a slight blush cross his cheeks.

"So, now you've done the obligatory family embarrassment, can we possibly come inside?" His grandfather let out a friendly chuckle and moved aside. The interior was just as charming as the outside and she took in everything including all the gorgeous furnishings.

"I hope you'll be staying for a while at least," he said. "The spare room is all made up since my last visit." Caroline's eyes flew to his, hoping that there was more than one bed available in that room.

"A few days," Klaus replied sternly, not addressing the room situation aloud. Given the size of the cottage, Caroline was pretty certain that another guest room wasn't going to magically appear. She'd get angry at him but Caroline knew she was the one who'd gatecrashed this trip so could hardly blame Klaus. She wasn't quite sure how she was going to share a bed with him though after all this time apart and given all their emotional history. They made their way to the upstairs level, bags in hand. His grandfather had left them alone for the moment and Caroline figured it was her chance to raise the sleeping arrangements.

"Klaus..."

"I know," he conceded, holding up his hand. "I'll sleep on the floor don't worry, love. My grandfather has limited space as you can tell." She would have argued but Klaus was being far too reasonable and it was throwing her off slightly.

All she needed was to get through the next few days and she'd be fine but having to share the same space with her ex-boyfriend whom she still loved was scaring her.

**Mystic Falls**

"We shouldn't be meeting," Bonnie whispered. "Anyone could see us here." They'd arranged to meet up across the road from the Mystic Grill of all places but given Tyler and his friends had been absent since the fire, it was decidedly quiet this time of night.

"I needed to make sure you're okay," Kol murmured, running his hands through her brown locks slowly. "Plus, I really missed you, darling. This sneaking around crap is ridiculous."

"Well welcome to Mystic Falls," she muttered bitterly. 'And given what happened to your house it's probably not the best idea we are seen together anyway," she hissed looking around, almost like she thought someone was watching them and would interrupt them at any moment.

"I don't care, Bonnie," he implored. "This family drama isn't going to keep us apart anymore. We've waited too long to be together and I'll be damned if I let my father dictate what I do in my life and with whom."

"Easier said than done, I mean look what happened to poor Rebekah," she mumbled. "I wouldn't want to make things worse for her or the rest of your family."

"If anything this has rallied us, we refuse to be victims any longer," he explained, running his thumb affectionately along her pronounced cheekbone. "Niklaus has gone to England to visit Grandfather to try and get to the bottom of this nonsense."

"I know, with Caroline," she mumbled knowingly.

"Caroline Forbes?"

"Yeah."

"What now?"

"She suggested your Grandfather would be a good source of information to get to the bottom of this feud," she explained.

"But how would she even know that?"

"They are kind of head over heels in love, have been for some years now, Kol. Well, that was until he left her without a word five years ago thanks to your wonderful father."

"How did I miss this?" He drawled, his shock not lost on her. "And why the hell didn't you tell me earlier, you know like five years ago?"

"It wasn't my place given the obvious sensitivity of the situation. Plus, you've always been so incredibly self-absorbed," she grinned knowingly. "I'm not surprised you missed something that obvious."

"Gee thanks, Bonnie. Now I feel kind of stupid I never picked up on it," he growled, his frustration obvious.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone," she giggled. "Your secret is safe with me."

"The fact you've pretty much confirmed my stupidity isn't sitting that well," he grumbled. "Although surprisingly I still love you Bon Bon. Always have."

"I love you too," she murmured. "Except when you call me Bon Bon."

"Okay, well how about if I told you I was transferring my studies from Duke to Berkley next year? Would that make a difference?" Bonnie didn't respond just pulled him towards her obviously too excited to care who might be watching. Her lips capturing his hungrily given their prolonged time apart. Unfortunately, unbeknownst to the happy pair someone was watching from afar, extremely surprised and interested by this development.

**Oxford England**

"That was delicious," Caroline sighed, eating the last mouthful of food from her plate happily.

"She has an appetite just like your grandmother," he shared, looking to Klaus. "I'm pretty certain you'll be interested in the bread and butter pudding I prepared earlier, right Caroline?"

"You'd be right," she chuckled. "I never say no to food but dessert is my absolute favorite." He picked up their empty plates and retreated to the nearby kitchen leaving the two alone again.

Caroline was still trying to come to terms with their close proximity after all this time apart and wasn't looking forward to bedtime for obvious reasons. She was extremely scared of what she might feel and want to do with Klaus only inches away.

"I haven't seen grandfather in years, if we could avoid talking about the feud just for tonight it would be..."

"Consider it done," she replied quickly.

"Thank you, Caroline."

"I really like your grandfather, obviously you didn't inherit your temper from him."

"No, that came from his grandmother, funnily enough, she was blonde, blue-eyed and completely bossy from the moment I met her. I pretty much fell in love on the spot," his grandfather returned studying Caroline closely, his similar description not lost on her. "Plus, I was fortunately smart enough to realise that I would never find anyone so beautiful and intelligent that would love me for myself."

"She sounds like a pretty amazing woman," Caroline smiled. "I wish I'd known her."

"Well, you might not have met her but I have a few photo albums you might be interested in."

"Not those albums that star yours truly barely clothed," Klaus groaned. "If that's the case, I'm going to bed."

"Spoilsport," Caroline teased.

"Says the girl who happily slept while I drove us here," he joked. "I'd really prefer not to hear your thoughts on my bare backside, I can only take so much embarrassment today." Klaus was gone soon after, Caroline had to admit she was relieved that they wouldn't have to go to sleep together. She figured he was saving her that awkwardness too which was something.

Klaus was a pretty adorable kid in the family photos a rambunctious package of blonde curls, so too the rest of his siblings with those cheeky grins. She couldn't deny just how beautiful his grandmother was too. Flowing, blonde hair and expressive blue eyes, when his grandfather spoke about her Caroline couldn't help but feel a connection given their obvious similarities. It was nice to hear him speak of their enduring love story and she secretly wished that she and Klaus had been given the same opportunities.

"If you don't mind me saying Caroline, Klaus is still very much in love with you," he offered. "I'm not stupid, I know things between you aren't like they were years ago."

"But.."

"He may be my son but Mikael is poisonous and opportunistic, he always has been and when my grandson stopped speaking about you after so many months of excitement, I knew he'd interfered."

"It's okay, really." Caroline was doing all she could not to comment given Klaus' earlier instructions.

"I know it isn't," he interrupted. "You love him just as much as he loves you. The one thing I hate seeing is someone I love so much so unhappy at the hands of his own father."

"He doesn't really love me..."

"I know my grandson and he wouldn't have given you his grandmother's locket if you weren't the love of his life; like she was mine for all those years."

"But..." she replied helplessly, pressing onto the locket hidden under her shirt trying to steady herself. When he'd given it to her, Caroline hadn't ever imagined it belonged to someone close to him. But now given its antique qualities, she wasn't quite sure.

"Look at this picture," he murmured pointing to a photo showing the very locket his grandmother wore close to her heart exactly as Caroline did. Her mouth immediately went dry and Caroline was rendered speechless. Right now there was only one person who could explain this to her and he was upstairs. Caroline hurriedly said goodnight and made her way upstairs trying to work out what she was going to say.

It was at this point that her thoughts flew back to that time in the book shop when Mikael stared at her longer than usual. Had he noticed his mother's locket? Is that how he found out they were secretly together? It all seemed to make so much sense now. She made her way into the bedroom ready to yell at him for keeping that secret but she discovered him sleeping with his eyes firmly closed as he moved around erratically, his bare chest covered in a telling sheen of sweat.

She stood still taking him in and torn about what she should do next. If it had been five years ago she knew exactly what she'd do but things were different now. It was at that point he began to call out her name desperately. Looks like she wasn't the only one who spoke in her sleep.

"Caroline, please don't go," he uttered, repeating himself numerous times. Her heart went out to him immediately, all recent hostilities were forgotten at that moment. Caroline was in autopilot mode, moving towards him and taking him in her arms. He thrashed around at first but eventually melted into her embrace, his skin rubbing against hers and surrendering himself to her limply. Caroline had so many questions but right now all she wanted to do was lie with him and make sure he was okay.


	15. I Shall Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And all these woes shall serve for sweet discourses in our time to come."

**Oxford, England UK, July 23**

His eyes fluttered open slowly, the light was streaming in through a crack in the blinds and it took Klaus a while to adjust to his surroundings. He didn't need his eyesight though to feel her warm body curled up against his. It felt like old times, especially since today's date marked five years since he left her without any explanation. His betrayal was still so fresh after all these years even though Klaus was doing what he thought was right. The fact he had to tell himself that repeatedly didn't make Klaus feel any better and he realised just how much he'd missed those times and just how much he'd missed her.

He turned his head slowly, trying not to wake her but also wanting to watch her sleep peacefully. It was something Klaus used to do when they'd spend nights together all those years ago.

_**Mystic Falls, Years Earlier** _

_Klaus awoke with a start, they'd fallen fast asleep the previous night. Caroline had arrived earlier the day before as Klaus was setting up their tent by the lake. It was the only place they could really be together without the prying eyes of Mystic Falls on them._

_"So, what's the occasion?" She'd asked curiously as her hands stroked the locket he'd given her four months earlier. The fact she wore it when she was around him was something that pleased him but given the current situation and what he needed to do it also killed him. She'd obviously grown to love it just as much as Klaus. He looked at her, those blue eyes bright with excitement._

_"Do I need an occasion to spend time with my girl?"_

_"You realise I own your ass just as much as you own mine, right?" Klaus grinned loving just how feisty she was. "_

_Totally, love."_

_"You've gone to so much trouble, I'm feeling kind of spoiled but not quite sure why?"_

_"Well, if you cast your mind back we did kiss for the very first time just over seven months ago at the Highway after I gave you a much needed tutorial session in pool. If I'd been able to see you three days ago I would've planned this surprise date then."_

_"Seven months?" She asked choosing to ignore his remark about her billiard talents. No doubt on purpose._

_"_ _What can I say? I'm more partial to odd numbers," he grinned. "Plus, I know you're still a little shaken from that car accident a few weeks ago so figured you deserved to be spoiled."_

_"I'll forgive you just this once," she smiled moving in closer and squeezing him tightly._

_It took all of his willpower not to break down right there especially mentioning the accident he knew wasn't so accidental now. It had to be their last night together otherwise Mikael would go through with his threats and given what he'd done to her car, Klaus knew he wasn't lying. Her safety was of the upmost importance and although he wanted to rebel, Klaus needed to cooperate. That's what had compromised her safety in the first place after all. If he told her he was leaving and why, Klaus knew Caroline would fight against it and given the immediate threat looming that couldn't happen._

_"So, what do you want to do now that you've got me here, Mikaelson?" She smirked, kinking her left eyebrow. "Go fishing? Read one of your favourite novels to me? Or maybe something else?"_

_"How about all three?" He murmured, gently caressing her lower back and placing a lingering kiss on her lips, his arousal rubbing against her leg giving away his less than innocent intentions._

_"As much as I'd love to see you fish in this particular state," she joked, looking down at his growing erection. "How about we take this inside the tent?" Before he could reply her lips were on his again devouring him greedily as they shed their clothing at a rapid rate._

_As Klaus unhooked her bra and her creamy breasts spilled free he inhaled sharply knowing he wouldn't be this close to her ever again. That was why he needed to savour every moment tonight. He may have been losing her but at least he would still have the memories they shared. Klaus pulled her closer, his skin tingling as her nipples rubbed teasingly against his bare chest. "God I love you, Caroline," he moaned._

_"I love you too," she murmured against his skin, her face nestled in the crook of his neck as he caressed her tenderly._

_It wasn't the first time she'd said it but Klaus never thought he'd heard anything more beautiful in his life. Klaus couldn't wait any longer, laying her softly on the ground and wishing that they didn't have to sneak around like this. She deserved so much more than a tent in the woods. The one thing he could do was make it special and given it was their last night together Klaus knew that much was true._

_Morning had broken, Klaus could hear the birds in the surrounding trees chirping, so too the water as it rushed downstream past their favourite spot. She was nuzzled against him, the blanket barely covering her naked body. The only thing she still wore was the locket he'd given her and Klaus didn't think she'd ever looked so beautiful with it clasped around her neck. As Klaus watched her contented face as she slept next to him, Klaus knew he had to leave soon but the thought of being away from her for a prolonged period weighed on his mind heavily._

_How could he leave his beautiful angel without a proper goodbye? The thought was ripping him to shreds and Klaus knew he had to leave before the second thoughts began to creep in. He slowly moved away, glad she was such a deep sleeper. One last glance at her beautiful face as he threw on his clothes haphazardly and Klaus disappeared into the woods, knowing that it would probably be the last time he'd ever see her again._

**Oxford, England - July 23**

She looked exactly how he'd remembered. Her golden waves were fanned across the pillow, her creamy skin was flawless and those pink lips teasing to be touched. It took all his willpower not to lean over and kiss her right then. Why she was snuggled into him was a mystery but Klaus wasn't complaining it felt that good to have her by his side again. It felt like he was home.

He noticed she was clutching her neck protectively, Klaus could make out something underneath her shirt but wasn't sure what it was or why she was holding onto it so tightly. It made him think back to the gift he'd given her for Valentine's Day and how she would touch it constantly, almost like she was checking it was still there. He didn't tell her it was his grandmother's locket at the time, Klaus didn't want to scare her away then but when his grandfather told him to give it to someone he truly loved Klaus knew it was meant for Caroline. His grandfather hadn't been surprised at all when Klaus shared the news with him. Yes, they were only teenagers but Klaus knew that he'd never feel for anyone like he did Caroline. The fact he was still pining for her after all these years only vindicated his decision back then. Unfortunately given what had transpired he figured she'd probably hidden it away at the bottom of some drawer never to see the light of day again or worse, she'd thrown it away.

A stray lock of hair had fallen over her eyes and Klaus couldn't help himself tenderly brushing it away. It was then she stirred, her nose twitching adorably as she did. He thought he should move but his body was willing him to stay, almost like he wanted to know just how she'd react. Maybe there was still some hope for them. Her eyes opened slowly, light blue meeting dark. She smiled briefly at first before taking in her surroundings and sitting up quickly. He felt the loss of her warmth immediately.

"What's going on?" She asked anxiously.

"I'm sorry," he apologised. "I must have fallen asleep on the bed last night, blame it on the jet lag."

"Yeah, well some extra clothing wouldn't have hurt either, Mikaelson," she bit back. Klaus could tell by the way her eyes flickered briefly across his bare chest that she liked what she saw. It was over in an instant though as she retreated further her eyes darting nervously around the room, her hand returning to her chest mysteriously. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?"

"The locket, it was your grandmothers," she hissed. "Your grandfather showed me pictures Klaus. Why give it to me and why didn't you tell me it was hers when you did?" Klaus lowered his head trying to work out just what he was going to say. He didn't tell her at the time because Klaus didn't want to scare her but he was pretty certain it would have the same affect now.

"When my grandfather bequeathed the locket to me all those years ago, he wanted me to give it to someone I truly loved, just like he loved my grandmother."

"But we were only teenagers," she murmured in disbelief. "I mean how could you know that I was..."

"How do you think, Caroline? Maybe it was only me that felt it but you were it for me, love. You still are..."

"Why didn't you tell me it was hers?" Her refusal to confirm his confession or admit she felt the same way then and now made his chest constrict. Maybe he was the only one that felt it after all.

"I didn't want you to freak out, we were young and had only been together a few months. I assumed I'd tell you later on but..."

"You never got the chance because you left without saying goodbye," she scowled, standing up and busying herself with her luggage.

"If I could take it back I would but Mikael..."

"I know Klaus, he tried to kill me," she growled. "I get that but it doesn't change the fact I was absolutely devastated when you left me five years ago today." He looked at her curiously, surprised that she would even bring up the anniversary. "Yes, Klaus. I remember the day you left me, it's forever emblazoned on my brain because it was just that painful an experience. One that I never have any intention of repeating."

"It was for me too," he implored. "It was the hardest thing I ever had to do, leaving you there in that tent sleeping so peacefully..."

"I don't want to revisit memory lane and what you were thinking when you walked away from me. From us," she mumbled, finally turning to face him. "But what I want to know is how you could leave someone you gave this locket to and supposedly loved," she said pulling it out from underneath her shirt. "Given its meaning to you and your grandfather. I just don't understand."

"You still wear it?" He murmured in disbelief, the familiar necklace looking just as beautiful on her today as it did all those years ago.

"I couldn't let it go," she said, her voice barely a whisper. "But it's time I finally gave it back." Klaus watched in shock as she unclasped it from her neck offering it to him in her outstretched hand.

"No Caroline, that's yours," he balked. There was only one place he wanted that locket and it was around her neck.

"It hasn't been for years Klaus, not since you left town, and I think it's better I return it so you can give it to someone else."

"I don't want to give it to anyone else," he pleaded, standing up and pushing her hand away. "Didn't you hear what I said before? You are the only woman I'll ever love."

"This has already taken up five years of my life, Klaus," she whimpered. "Five years of hoping that you'd return even one of my many calls, reply to my multitude of emails or that you'd just walk back in that door and tell me you still loved me and that everything was going to be okay. I know why you did it Klaus, I understand that much now. But don't expect me to just be able to erase the last five years of pain and insecurity this has caused."

Klaus was silent for a moment trying to process everything. He knew what she said was right. He had hurt her badly, no matter what the reasoning behind it. Klaus had left her to wonder for years about just what had happened including why he'd left and worrying about what she'd done wrong. He'd at least left knowing why he did it but Caroline didn't have that same assurance. "You need to take this, if anything for safety purposes. We can't have anyone else seeing this on me," she urged, her hand taking his softly and opening his palm, placing the locket inside.

"Safety purposes?" He asked, still staring at the locket in his hand and relishing in the warmth her brief touch had caused.

"When you gave me this I had no idea of its importance. I wore it around town not thinking for a minute that anyone would connect it to you or your family," she said. "Mikael saw this on me in the bookshop the day I bought your birthday present."

"He what?"

"I only put it together when your grandfather told me who this belonged to but given the way he was staring so intently it was a clear sign he recognised it."

"And worked out we were together. Why didn't you tell me about this then?"

"Says the guy who didn't feel the need to tell me that his Valentine's gift was actually a freaking family heirloom."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you away, obviously my former teenage self didn't have the best judgment at the time," Klaus admitted sadly. It was at that point his cell rang out loudly. Klaus looked over at the bedside table consulting the screen and noticing his brother's name flashing across it. This was the last conversation he felt like having right now. Given the possible threat back in Mystic Falls he answered it, albeit begrudgingly. Elijah always had the worst timing.

"Elijah?"

"Don't sound so happy, Niklaus," his eldest brother growled by way of response.

"What's going on, is Rebekah okay?"

"Well, besides being her usual demanding and frustrating self she's fine, brother. Luckily Stefan has taken over nursing duties since she left the hospital earlier today."

"So, why are you calling then?"

"I wanted a progress update, Niklaus. Have you found anything yet?"

"Not yet, I was just going to ask grandfather about what he knows when you called."

"Oh that's great, take your sweet time."

"I'm doing everything I can," he hissed. The last thing Klaus wanted to do was turn up on his grandfather's doorstep after so many years away and demand he tell them the truth about the family feud. That's why he'd insisted they hold off for one night but maybe it wasn't the best idea given what Caroline had learned about the locket and the ensuing fall out. "I know it's not in your make-up but you need to relax, Elijah."

"How can I relax when the threat of reprisal is imminent, I haven't seen father for days. He's planning something and it's going to be huge."

"How do you know that?"

"I know Mikael," he said by way of explanation, Klaus couldn't argue with that logic. "Plus, there's going to be a lot more casualties from this feud I just know it."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Klaus mumbled, turning around so Caroline couldn't hear properly. The last thing he wanted was her worrying unnecessarily, especially if it was in fact nothing and Elijah was being overly dramatic.

"I saw our brother engaging in relations with the other side last night," he muttered. "And out in public no less. He was lucky it was only me that spotted them."

"Kol? He only just returned to town for the wedding. I know he works fast but not that fast." Klaus knew about his brief history with Bonnie during high school but that was years ago. Given how sensitive things were at the moment it was probably the worst thing Kol could do. He'd always been too selfish for his own good.

"Bonnie Bennett," he replied, his disdain not lost on Klaus over the phone. "I'm not sure father is going to look on this too favourably especially after the fire. I thought they'd ended things years ago but from what I could tell and the obvious familiarity between them, this isn't a casual affair."

"Really? I don't believe it, Kol only knows casual."

"I overheard him say he was transferring colleges to complete his studies with her at Berkley, I think as far as serious goes that's right up there for our younger, wayward brother."

"And we had no idea," klaus mumbled, looking towards Caroline and thinking his deceit was just as bad and not sure how his older brother would take it if he ever found out about them. The fact Caroline had moved closer and was looking at him curiously wasn't helping things. Did she know about this all along? "Did you say something to him?"

"I considered it but Kol is completely unpredictable at times and the last thing we need is for him to go off half cocked right now. He's bound to act out and go to father and challenge his authority making things so much worse."

"Good point," he murmured. "Look, just sit tight. I'll deal with this and be back to deal with Kol in a few days." He disconnected the phone before his brother could comment further. "We need to get to the bottom of this stupid feud right now." Klaus hoped to discuss things further with her but it was clear Caroline was well and truly exhausted and the last thing Klaus wanted to do was make her more upset. Plus this latest news had made things decidedly more urgent.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"You are the worst liar," she scowled. "Considering all the lies you've fed me over the years, don't you think I deserve the truth now?" She gazed into his eyes, her dogged determination not lost on Klaus. It was one of the things he loved about her.

"Kol and Bonnie, that's what's going on," he muttered. "Did you know about their affair?"

"No," she conceded. "Although, Katherine and I had suspected their connection wasn't completely broken after that night at the Highway. I didn't know they were seeing each other again though. She's been surprisingly coy about it all."

"Probably given all the rivalry. Apparently he's going to transfer colleges so they can be together, Elijah overheard their conversation."

"What?"

"If my father finds out, or yours, things could get a whole lot worse for everyone involved."

"Which is why we need to speak to your grandfather right now," Caroline agreed, bolting towards the bedroom door without a backward glance. Time was of the essence after all. They needed to focus on the feud and stop being sidetracked by their unresolved feelings.

**Mystic Falls, 23 July**

"Looks like someone could do with a much needed massage," Katherine commented, taking in the eldest Mikaelson's tense body language as he disconnected his call and continued to pace back and forth like a caged animal.

"I'm sorry?" Elijah balked, surprised by the interruption. He was currently standing outside the Mystic Falls Hospital deep in thought, the news about Kol and Bonnie's renewed affair not the only thing sitting awkwardly with him.

"That questionable posture is just asking for trouble later in life. Being a surgeon I thought you would know that already."

"Do you always walk around offering your opinion when nobody wants it?"

"I consider it my physiotherapist duty actually," she shared. "Another nine months and I'll be getting paid for offering my opinions. If anything you should be flattered that I'm doing this free of charge."

"Just so you know, patients don't really like being lectured by their health professionals, Miss Pierce."

"Are we still talking about patients now or just you?" She inquired. Elijah had to admit she looked beautiful dressed casually in a pair of fitted jeans and a white shirt that only accentuated her smooth, olive skin those brunette tresses falling freely over her shoulders. "I couldn't help but notice how agitated you seemed. I hope Rebekah's okay?"

"She's fine," he admitted, feeling bad about being so prickly with her at first. Yes, she was associated with the Forbes clan but that wasn't exactly her fault. "They discharged her earlier today, Stefan's taken her home and good luck to him, if you know what I mean."

"I'm so glad she's going to be okay, no one deserves that, no matter what their surname happens to be," she murmured.

"They don't," he conceded, his eyes trained on the ground thinking about just how close they came to losing her all at the hands of this stupid family feud.

"But yet you're still here? I thought given your profession you'd want a well-deserved break from hospitals." Elijah had his reasons for loitering long after his sister had been discharged but it wasn't something he could share with Katherine, she was still technically the enemy after all.

"What can I say I love the food," he drawled teasingly. "So, what brings you here?"

"I figured since I'm stuck in town a little longer than expected, I might as well donate some blood," she shared.

"You donate blood?"

"Why, don't you?' She shot back, her arms crossed firmly over her chest. "It's not nice to judge people, just so you know. You may be a Mikaelson but at least I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt."

"No, I wasn't," he stammered, taken aback by her comments although at the same time strangely aroused too. It took a lot for any woman to effect him but there was something about this feisty brunette that stirred foreign feelings inside him. He shook his head knowing he needed to focus on his plan and not on Katherine Pierce. "Actually, I have some questions and given you're headed to donate blood I'd really appreciate it if you could take me along."

"Fine, although, just so you know you're not getting any of my cookie, Mikaelson." Elijah only nodded, glad that an excuse to investigate further had come along at such an opportune moment.

**Oxford England, July 23**

"It's really not my place to say, Niklaus."

"But grandfather, lives are at stake. You heard about what happened to Rebekah last week and I told you about my concerns for Kol's safety. If there is anything you can contribute that might help end this thing then I need to know."

"Your father was adamant I distance myself hence why he shut me out from your lives all those years ago," he uttered. "It's not my place to interfere in that."

"Yet, he and my father have caused so much pain and suffering. It needs to stop now," Caroline implored obviously thinking about her own experience. "Please Mr Mikaelson, no one else deserves to get hurt. Maybe if we knew what caused this then we can try and fix it before it escalates even further."

"Mikael has something big planned, Elijah even admitted so earlier," Klaus added knowing that the one thing his grandfather would trust was Elijah's assessment of the situation. His eyes left Klaus and lingered on Caroline for a prolonged period, Klaus realising that he saw his former wife in her. Maybe having Caroline along was just what he needed to convince him this was the right thing to do after all these years.

"It was a bad business deal gone very wrong," he murmured.

"That's what we were told but I struggle to believe that it was the only reason for all of this bitterness and hatred."

"It wasn't," his grandfather admitted. "Bill came over to the UK years before you were born hoping to buy some prime land Mikael owned."

"And did he?"

"Mikael agreed to the meeting but he had no intention of ever selling the land."

"So, why meet in the first place?" Klaus asked curiously.

"He wanted to steal Bills' ideas for the site and knew if they met he would provide the plans for his proposed development," he shared. "If he got those then he could turn his land into an immediate profit without having to share any of the proceeds. So Bill shared those plans and Mikael subsequently copied them."

"And obviously turned down my father's offer in the process?"

"He did and Bill wasn't too happy given all his cooperation and goodwill as you'd imagine."

"How did you even know about all of this?"

"I witnessed your mother and father fighting, she was more opinionated than I'd ever seen Esther before."

"But why? Mother never included herself in these business dealings. She preferred to keep her distance from all of that."

"I was confused myself until I realised why she was so interested in it," he said. "I turned up to the house unannounced. I know how much your mother liked me pruning the rose bushes and I figured it would be a nice surprise if I did some gardening before her upcoming birthday. I couldn't miss the argument I overheard though, it's something I'll never forget."

"Argument?"

"Their voices were low and angry, I could hear your mother weeping and begging for his forgiveness."

"Forgiveness for what?" It was at this point he suddenly became silent, his eyes cast downwards. It was obvious to Klaus that he really didn't want to elaborate further. "Please grandfather, we need to know."

"Esther had been having an affair with Bill Forbes," he uttered.

"What?" Klaus exclaimed, the thought never crossing his mind. "But how did Mikael find out?"

"She admitted it to him."

"But why would she do that?" Caroline asked. He paused further, his torn expression telling them both that this was the thing that was going to change things forever.

"She was pregnant," he mumbled. "With Bill's child." Klaus and Caroline looked at each other in complete shock, the thought that they could be closely related killing them slowly.

The timeline fit and this latest confession only proved that. What had their parents done? Klaus felt sick hoping with every fibre of his being that the woman he loved wasn't what he imagined. Klaus' phone rang out in the room, interrupting their silence. If anything it was something to break the awful tension that was hovering like a dark cloud. He answered it even thought he could see Elijah's name on screen.

"What's going on," Klaus managed to get out even though his heart was racing and he was questioning everything he ever believed.

"I've been at the hospital," he explained. "I was curious about Rebekah's chart after she was admitted with her injuries and needed a blood transfusion."

"Why?"

"Her blood type didn't seem right," he offered. "Our parents could have never created Rebekah with those shared blood types. I was too emotional at the time but it was something that stuck with me."

"So, what exactly are you saying, Elijah?"

"Rebekah isn't our full sister," as soon as he'd uttered those words Klaus felt an equal amount of relief and dismay. Rebekah was not only Bill Forbes' daughter but also Caroline's half sister. He looked at the love of his life with pity, trying to come to terms with the fact that things had changed considerably.


	16. Romeo and Juliet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do not swear by the moon, for she changes constantly. then your love would also change."

**Somewhere over the North Atlantic Ocean - 24th July**

"Caroline," Klaus murmured, nudging her softly. Her eyes were firmly shut and she was feigning sleep, the last thing she felt like doing was rehashing the last day's horrible events, including that family bombshell. "Do you want anything to eat or a drink?" Caroline didn't respond just kept pretending to sleep. Maybe it was harsh, especially given he was trying to be nice but looking into his blue eyes only reminded her of his sister, one they supposedly shared. That wasn't completely weird at all.

When his grandfather had mentioned her father's affair with Klaus' mom, she'd been paralyzed with fear. Not because of her father's infidelity, for some reason it wasn't altogether surprising, but because the thought of Klaus being her brother was too much to bear. Even after everything she still loved him and the thought of trying to completely erase her feelings seemed overwhelming.

When Elijah had called and broken the news that Klaus wasn't the illegitimate love child but Rebekah it had hit her with full force. Yes, Caroline was relieved that she wasn't related to her former lover but the fact she'd had a sister all this time without knowing hurt. When they first met, Caroline knew there was a bond between them but they'd been forced apart not long after.

Caroline was starting to question if somehow her father knew and did everything in his power to keep Rebekah his dirty, little secret? Caroline had more questions than answers and the last thing she felt like doing was talking it through with Klaus of all people. One because she wasn't quite sure what to say and two because of their complicated past. They landed a few hours later, making their way back to Mystic Falls by hire car from Richmond Airport in an uneasy silence. The scenery flashed past the window and Caroline was dreading going back again. She'd always felt this way about coming home but even more so after the recent news.

"Caroline," Klaus murmured, his eyes still trained on the road. "We need to talk about this."

"Why?"

"Because in sixty minutes we're going to be back in Mystic Falls."

"So."

"We need to know how we're going to handle this latest development," he murmured awkwardly.

"Latest development?" She growled, turning to face him from the passenger seat. "That's an interesting way to put it."

"Sorry," he apologized. "I wasn't really sure what to call it, if you must know. It's all so messed up, I can't even comprehend what you're going through right now."

"Yeah well, it's not pretty," she hissed. "My whole life has been a lie. My father cheated on my mother and he fathered another daughter. One that I have known for years, lived in the same town with and in a weird twist dated her brother," she whispered the last part ashamedly. "I will never forgive my father for this."

"Well, the same could be said about Esther. I always hated my father but she'd always been the one keeping our family together. Who knew that she was the one who'd ripped it apart all those years ago? This teamed with the fire, ruined wedding, and the resulting injuries is going to kill Rebekah."

"Assuming my father was responsible for that fire, you realize he almost killed his own daughter, right? That is one thing I can't get my head around. What kind of twisted person would do that?"

"Well, Mikael is no saint, none of our parents are it seems. Grandfather said he thought Bill was unaware of Rebekah's paternity though."

"Well, if not my father will know about it in about forty-five minutes time," Caroline promised, her hands balling into fists by her sides.

"You can't tell him, Caroline," Klaus pleaded. "We need to work out our next move because this could make the feud even more toxic and dangerous. Given how bad it currently is, that's a scary thought. The reason we wanted to know the truth was so we could handle it accordingly and I promised Elijah over the phone that we'd talk when I got back."

"Well, I'm glad you promised Elijah," she growled. "Last time I checked this isn't just a Mikaelson problem, Klaus. I need to confront my father about this, there's been too many secrets and lies and I've had enough of letting his mistakes ruin my life."

"But don't you see? As soon as you go to Bill, he'll go to my mother and then Rebekah will find out. Do you really want her to find out her paternity that way, Caroline?"

"Well, the way I found out wasn't really ideal either."

"I know," he murmured, his spare handing closing over hers. She felt a familiar warmth spread throughout her body and as much as she wanted to pull away, it was exactly what she needed at that moment. Some kind of comfort even if it was Klaus providing it. "But this is so much bigger than us and our parents' choices, Caroline. It's Elijah, Rebekah, Stefan, and Kol. Everyone is affected and this news could ruin their lives as much as ours."

A strangled sob escaped her mouth, something she'd been holding in since she'd discovered the truth. But one touch from Klaus had her fragile emotions on full show. He was right, this wasn't just about them. She couldn't face her father as much as she wanted to scream at him for betraying their family for some ridiculous revenge.

"Just please hold off," he begged. "One more day. Then we can work out the best way to tell your father and my sister and hopefully avoid World War Three in Mystic Falls at the same time."

"Don't you mean our sister," she whimpered, pulling her hand from his and turning her attention back to the passing scenery so he couldn't see her cry. Caroline refused to be weak, especially in front of Klaus. If there was anything Caroline hated it was being told what to do and she was extremely close to breaking point and couldn't guarantee her resolve would hold.

* * *

Caroline sat at the Grill, nursing a much-needed glass of whiskey. After Klaus dropped her on the street near her house, she'd immediately turned around and walked into town, still in a relative state of shock. The last thing she needed to do was run into her father and risk spilling the truth before they'd decided on the right course of action.

All she wanted was to be able to confide in her best friends but Caroline didn't want to put them in unnecessary danger, especially after learning about Katherine's unwitting involvement in Rebekah's paternity discovery and the secret relationship between Kol and Bonnie. She had multiple missed calls from Katherine but had let them go to voicemail scared of how to answer any questions about London. She'd never felt more alone and helpless sitting in that booth.

"Isn't it a little early for drinking, Care?" A familiar voice enquired. She looked up from her drink into the smug face of Tyler Lockwood. He'd run for the hills after the Mikaelson mansion attack but had obviously skulked back into town while she'd been desperately searching for answers in London. It took all her willpower not to throw her top-shelf whiskey over him within this close proximity. But then she figured it would be a complete waste of money on such a lowlife.

"Isn't it a little too early for your unwanted opinion?" She shot back, tartly.

"Someone obviously woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"My sleeping patterns have nothing to do with you, Lockwood."

"Well, they were a few years back," he chuckled, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Do you have a point because, if not, I'd really like to get back to this whiskey," she growled, her eyes refocusing on the amber liquid as she swirled it around her glass. To be honest she was wondering what he was doing flouting his presence given the impending attack from the Mikaelson camp.

"Where have you been, Caroline?" He asked, curiously, leaning further forward so as to try and intimidate her. "Your father has been very worried about your well being."

"I'm surprised you'd know given your mystery disappearance after the arson attack at the Mikaelson mansion," she shared. "You know, it really was interesting that just after you took that call the night of my father's 50th birthday you disappeared. Anyone would think that you had something to do with it."

"You really shouldn't go around making false accusations like that," he murmured, pulling the glass forcefully from her grasp.

"And why's that Tyler?"

"I just don't think your father would like it," he growled, finishing the last sip from her drink and slamming it onto the table forcefully. "You know given just how much he's worried about your safety and that of your friends and family." His words hit her hard and she couldn't miss the underlying threat in them. It was the first time she was actually scared for everyone she loved.

"Am I interrupting something?" Matt asked, standing at the booth, his blue eyes boring into theirs. Caroline could barely meet his gaze, too rattled by Tyler's threat and the family secret she'd recently discovered.

"Not at all," Tyler smiled at her cousin. "Just lecturing your cousin on the perils of alcohol this time of the day but I actually have somewhere I really need to be," he offered. "Work never stops."

She didn't even bother to watch him go, her glance fixated on the wooden table. Caroline had become an impressive liar while she was sneaking around with Klaus. She'd fooled some of her friends, teachers, and her parents but the one person she struggled to deceive at that time was her cousin. They'd been so close once but the family feud had somehow broken that bond even though Caroline knew he'd never hurt anyone no matter their surname. Which is why she'd supported his promotion to Sheriff because if anyone was going to be fair, it was Matt Donovan.

"Are you okay, cuz?" Matt implored, taking the seat across from her and staring into her eyes. "Was Lockwood giving you a hard time?"

"Just the usual," she muttered, struggling to hold his penetrating gaze. "That guy needs to get a hobby or a girlfriend."

"We both know he's too busy trying to rule Mystic Falls through your father."

"So, what else is new?" She offered, albeit feebly. "I read an article in Cosmopolitan the other day that said power was the new form of sex."

"Oh really?" He responded, cocking his left eyebrow. "As much as you like to think you can act, I can detect that deflection a mile away, Caroline. Plus, I recall a conversation years ago when you told me Cosmopolitan was the devil's magazine and you wouldn't be caught reading anything other than Vogue."

"Wow, you remember that?"

"What can I say? I was bored and had nothing else to keep me entertained that summer."

"Hilarious," she shot back, completely overwhelmed by their close interaction and wishing everything was still so pure and innocent between them like back then. "I'm sure the girls would love to know just how attuned you are to their feminine side."

"I'd rather keep that between us, cuz," he drawled. "So, enough changing the subject. What is going on?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"You realize I don't need a lie detector test to know you're being dishonest, Caroline?" He asked. "We all know this family feud is about to completely explode. The Mikaelson fire was only the beginning of what's planned."

"Do you have anything to go on?"

"Well, the arson squad is currently reviewing the evidence and we should have a report back soon but initial investigations and eyewitness accounts are unreliable. The family feud is so deeply ingrained in this town that each side will do anything to protect their own. Including Mikael, Tyler and..."

"You can say it Matt, my father," she murmured. 

"I'd be lying if that hadn't crossed our minds," he explained. "But he has a pretty watertight alibi given it was his birthday celebrations and one hundred people can place him there at the time of the fire."

"How very convenient."

"Maybe so, although it doesn't mean someone was acting on his behalf."

"Like Tyler."

"Well, he supposedly has an alibi too. Multiple sources interviewed put him at the party as well but they are all close allies."

"But he left the party before the fire started. We were talking, then he took a phone call and said he had to take care of some business. You should have seen the look in his eye, Matt, he was planning something."

"And you couldn't tell me this earlier? The fire was days ago, Caroline."

"I'm sorry, it has been a crazy time."

"Why don't you tell me the truth, Caroline? The reason you haven't told me is that you've been missing the past few days and Lockwood seemed very interested in something earlier. It wouldn't be because Klaus Mikaelson was also missing, would it? Or is that just a really big coincidence?"

"Matt..." It was so difficult not to tell him everything right then and there.

"People are going to die, Care," he bit out. "I may not know everything but that much is true. If there is something Caroline, anything..." She faltered knowing she should tell him but worried about the promise she'd begrudgingly made Klaus. As much as she wanted to hate him Caroline couldn't help but replay his pleas in her head. For his family, her friends and most importantly the sister she'd never known. But at the same time they were in over their heads and Matt wasn't only her cousin, he was the police. 

"We left town to investigate how this feud began in the first place, we thought that if we could find out the cause we could stop the situation from escalating," she explained, hoping Klaus would understand. 

"Wasn't it a business deal.."

"Gone wrong, yeah I know the stories," she murmured. "Trust me, it is much more than that and I'll tell you everything Matt but first I have to..." she started before Katherine threw herself into the booth next to Matt, her brown hair messy and her composure even more so.

"I've been trying to call you Caroline! I'm so glad I found you both," she sighed. "It's Bonnie."

"What's Bonnie?" Caroline asked, her interest immediately piqued. Matt too was looking on curiously. Usually, he'd tease her for being overly dramatic but it was obvious Matt wasn't joking around anymore.

"I can't reach her and I've been trying all day. She's not answering her phone and her folks haven't seen her since early yesterday morning." Caroline felt her blood go cold thinking about Elijah's fears for her and Kol's safety given their secret relationship and Tyler's words.

"Maybe she decided to get the hell out of Mystic Falls," Matt suggested. "It certainly wouldn't be the most stupid idea right now."

"What have I missed?"

"Nothing, Kat," Caroline lied, thinking this wasn't her proudest moment but Matt was eavesdropping and she had no choice but to stay calm. It was then her cell began to ring out loudly, breaking her concentration.

Spying his name on the screen she was tempted to hang up but given the latest developments, Caroline knew she needed to answer. "Hello?"

"Hello, love," he uttered, those familiar words causing sensations to course through her body.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry about before," he apologized, making her heart stop momentarily. "I know this has been tough for you and I didn't mean to trivialize anything you were feeling. I just wanted to try and protect everyone concerned, especially you, sweetheart."

"Klaus," she bit out helplessly, not caring whether Katherine and Matt overheard her at this point.

Before she could elaborate further, he spoke. "Come to our spot in the woods," he murmured through the phone. "We need to meet because this concerns all of us."

"Us?"

"Elijah, Kol, Katherine, and Bonnie. We need to work this out before breaking the news to Rebekah tomorrow and blowing this whole family feud wide open."

"Have you seen Bonnie? Has Kol?" Caroline was immediately buoyed by her mention hoping she was with the Mikaelson siblings already.

"Oh no, I haven't," he murmured and Caroline could hear him consulting his brother, his urgent queries heard in the background. "What happened to Bonnie?"


End file.
